Azure Rose
by SailorStar9
Summary: YYH/SM. Kurama/Ami. This fic is offically re-written!
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: I've been watching the Yu Yu Hakusho anime, on Animex no less, when this idea came to me. I just had to type it out. And you guys know my preference, so this is an Ami-centric fic.

Pairing: Yoko/Princess Mercury (Silver Millennium)

Kurama/Ami (Present times)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect this plot.

Basic Summary: A princess and a thief; broken apart by Queen Selenity. That was in the Silver Millennium. Reborn in present time, the two were again split up due to circumstances. Will Fate give them another chance at love or are the Sol Senshi destined to be alone for eternity?

Prologue

* * *

Princess Mercury's soulmate was never Zoicite. He was Yoko, a Spirit Fox and a leader of a band of thieves.

Princess Serenity had not been the only one to sneak down to see Prince Endyimon. Princess Mercury too, had snuck down to Earth numerous times to seek her lover.

But love made her careless and she was caught by Queen Selenity.

"Love is no crime but it is an obstacle. And as a Planetary Soldier and a Guardian of the Silver Alliance, it is an obstacle that cannot be allowed. Not for you, nor for the others." Queen Selenity had said, upon delivering her sentence.

Mercury was not to be allowed to enter Terran soil again and Yoko would be banished from the White Moon Kingdom, never to show his face again in the Court.

* * *

Two thousand years later…

"What the heck do you mean you can't find Mercury?" Minako screeched.

The Time senshi winced at the loud shriek the Love senshi had used.

"Like I've said, Mercury is nowhere to be found." Sailor Pluto sighed.

"But isn't the Time Gates supposed to…." Usagi frowned.

"I guard the Gates, yes. But it is Chornos who controls it. There are times that he refuses to let me see anything." Sailor Pluto confessed.

In reality, Koenma had taken the Mercury starseed from the Galaxy Caldron and transported it to the Makai (aka Demon World).

Reborn as Athena, Koenma brought her to the Makai Tournament where she watches with 700 year-old son of Enma Daioh.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends another story of mine. Red and review.


	2. A Day In Waiting

SailorStar9: I am officially rewriting this fic, so here goes the revamped version of Chapter 1. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter Summary: Having successfully won their first round, Team Urameshi has a day to rest while they wait to see who will be their next opponents.

Chapter 1: A Day In Waiting

* * *

Yusuke was in the forest, striking his standard 'Spirit Gun' pose.

When no energy is released after a while, the Spirit Detective hissed, _Damnit._

He then turned to see Kuwabara walk out behind him.

"Hey, there you are, punk!" the redhead retorted. "You know you could have left me a note or something. You think I like being struck up there with that bandaged-up weirdo?"

"Why not." Yusuke replied. "You could use some more friends."

"Yeah, like you're the one the talk." Kuwabara remarked. "Anyway, Urameshi, don't you think we oughta have some kind of team meeting? I mean, I'm worried about our next fight! I don't even know where Hiei and Kurama went. I think I heard them leave the hotel right when the sun was coming up."

Yusuke griped, "Have a meeting with yourself then, you'll learn a lot."

Kuwabara protested, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Wait, don't leave me alone again!"

Yusuke commented as he walked off, "Go find a crossword puzzle or something!"

"Oh darn it!" Kuwabara retorted. "Why is he always like that? I'm going to teach him a lesson once this tournament is over."

As Yusuke walked further into the forest, he was so deep in his thoughts that he did not noticed the Masked Fighter perching on a tree.

By the seashore, Hiei scathed his sword, trying to use his right hand to grip it. Wincing from the pain that had resulted from him releasing the Darkness Flame Dragon from the pervious fight, the half-fire demon spat in frustration.

* * *

Back in the stadium…

The Ichigaki Team was making quick work of their opponents.

"It's over in seconds, yet again!" Koto announced as M1 held out a dissected head in his hand. "And with another decapitation! I must admit I'm getting attached to the mood, no pun intended of course. All right, that's three straight wins, which the Dr. Ichigaki Team will advance."

"Hee, hee, hee, hee." Dr. Ichigaki chuckled.

"Brutal as always." He told M1 who had jumped off the stage.

"We've been blessed, my friends. The battle has been finished in the first three fights, at least our lives can be spared from them." The remaining demon muttered as he took a step back.

However, the demon was kicked away by a giant Minotaur seconds later.

"Ah!" Koto screamed at Minotaur stepped into the ring.

"Close your mouth, little woman." Minotaur barked. "This battle is not over."

"Sorry big boy." Koto sweatdropped. "But actually it is. The terms were specified."

"But I haven't gotten to fight you." Minotaur told the fox-girl. "So, it is not over."

"Ah!" Koto screamed again before getting out of the giant's way. "Have it your way!"

The Minotaur then roared before charging.

"Why are you waiting? Take care of him for me, children." Dr. Ichigaki told the three human fighters.

"Angel Waves!" M2 unleashed his attack.

"Grisly Claw!" M1 charged up an energy ball in his hand.

Jumping behind the Minotaur, M2 used his rings to slash through the demon's shoulder as M1 grabbed the Minotaur's other shoulder with his powered-up hand tearing the flesh off.

"Invisible Slash!" M3 released his attack, cutting off the Minotaur's head.

With the fight over, the crowd cheered.

"In the end, victory against such a bunch of worthless people scarcely shows the genius of my work. But oh well." Dr. Ichigaki muttered. "The Urameshi team will reveal everything in time."

On the sidelines, Kurama watched the fight.

_The attack energies of these three fighter s are undoubtingly human. And their movements… something is not right._ The fox demon mused as the Ichigaki Team walked off.

"Yes." Athena agreed, as if reading his thoughts, as she stepped behind the kitsune demon.

"Has it been that long, Yoko?" she teased at the sight of the kitsune's shocked expression. "Or have I changed that much?"

The redhead's eyes widened at the mention of his demon form.

"Pai…?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Her incarnation, actually." Athena corrected as she took her place beside him.

"It has been a while hasn't it… Shuichi?" she asked softly.

"Yes…" Kurama replied.

"Ami." He added, with a smile.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long!" George apologized as he rushed back to Koenma. "There was a big line. I got everything you wanted."

"You moron!" Koenma scolded. "You took so long getting the fight food, there is no longer a fight!"

"That whole team battle is over?" George inquired incredulously.

"And what are we going to do with all that now?" Koenma asked harshly.

"I don't know sir. I supposed we can eat it still." George replied.

"Be quiet!" Koenma fumed. "These snacks are coming out of your paycheck!"

"Except this one." He added, grabbing the roasted squid in a stick.

"But that was mine." George complained. "It's not like you even give me paychecks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke was balancing upside down on a rock. After getting his posture right, he then used his index finger in place of his palm.

_Why am I so damn tired?_ He scolded himself as he let off from his mediating position.

After a while, the Spirit Detective gasped in shock as an invisible object came rushing towards him.

Yusuke jumped to avoid the attack, the rugby ball smashing the rock he was previously on.

"Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. Nice to meet you" Rugby remarked.

"Shut up! Who are you?" Yusuke demanded from the branch he landed on.

"Rugby." The demon introduced himself.

"What? Like the sport?" Yusuke asked.

"I prefer to think of it as an inspiration." Rugby corrected. "The closest thing you modern humans have to recreational pain. I saw your Spirit Gun yesterday. I want to see how it compares."

"Compares to what?" Yusuke demanded.

Rugby formed a rugby ball in response as Yusuke stood poised in his standard 'Spirit Gun' pose.

A split second later, Rugby kicked the ball out of his hands, sending the ball flying towards Yusuke.

_I don't believe this…_ Yusuke thought, his energy still remaining dormant as the ball moved in closer.

In the last second, the Spirit Detective jumped off the branch before the ball hit.

Landing on the next branch, Yusuke looked back as the ball bounced off the ground, reflecting back to him.

_Figures!_ Yusuke wondered, jumping once again to dodge the attack.

"That ball has a fix on your spirit energy and it won't stop until you're hit." Rugby informed the escaping Yusuke. "Of course we don't believe in breaks between plays."

Yusuke landed on the ground and jumped again to avoid the ball's attack.

"What's the wait?" Rugby demanded. "Fire your 'Spirit Gun'!"

Yusuke ducked behind branch, falling heavily to the ground as the ball broke the said branch.

Rugby smirked at his supposed victory as the rugby ball closed in on Yusuke.

An axe then intervened, cutting through the ball.

"What are you doing here?" Rugby demanded.

"Rugby, what are _you_ doing here? Find your way to the ring immediately." Topaz asked.

"We'll fight him eventually." Rugby replied. "Why not finish him now?"

"Because I won't allow it. Our place is the ring." Topaz answered.

"You don't have any sense of this boy, do you?" Rugby asked. "This human has somehow stolen our demon powers. We won't win unless we penalize him now."

"I am warning you. Don't touch him!" Topaz warned.

"Shut the hell up." Rugby retorted.

"Rugby! Don't touch him!" Topaz roared.

"Cheating the Demon World, Penalty: death!" Rugby declared, raising his rugby bomb on the defenseless Yusuke.

The demon could not complete his attack when Topaz struck his axe on Rugby's back, killing him instantly.

"A mindless creature." Topaz remarked. "He did not deserve the pleasure of ending the Spirit Detective's life. That is reserved only for me. If of course, you can survive this island long enough to meet me in the arena."

"Oh man. He killed his teammate over you?" Kuwabara asked as Topaz walked off.

"Uh huh. I'm a real celebrity." Yusuke deathpanned.

"So what happened? Why didn't you use your 'Spirit Gun'?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, funny thing…" Yusuke replied. "I er…"

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Kuwabara exclaimed after the two walked back to the hotel room. "You can't use your 'Spirit Gun'?"

"I shot my 'Spirit Gun' four times one day during training and I can always get it back in the morning. Sure, it wasn't to full strength, but now I'm not even getting a stupid tingle." Yusuke complained.

"What could it mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"There are many things you need to learn." The Masked Fighter interjected. "Spirit Energy is linked to emotions. You must know your feelings to control your strength."

"Okay, Urameshi." Kuwabara remarked. "We're friends, aren't we? Please tell me that's Genkai."

"Yeah, I kinda of thought that too, but that's not her voice at all." Yusuke replied.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" he asked the Masked Fighter.

"Be prudent with your power, Yusuke." The Masked Fighter advised. "We don't want another of our teammates to end up crippled and screaming in pain."

"Who's crippled?" Yusuke asked as the Masked Fighter walked off.

"Beats me. I don't think I am." Kuwabara replied.

"Well, now I'm worried." Yusuke remarked.

* * *

Back the seashore, Hiei was wincing in pain at his injured right arm.

* * *

In the girls' room…

"Come on, are you absolutely sure you don't want to?" Botan asked.

"I'm not out to run your life for you." She added. "Completely at least. But you can still go and say hello to the boy."

"I know." Keiko replied. "But I don't want to interrupt him."

"Inter…" Botan echoed. "Keiko, for someone so smart, you sure can be dense. Yusuke has the hots for you. He wants to see you."

"I know he does." Keiko replied. "If we meet again, it'll be all come back and I don't want that. Yesterday, I saw Yusuke in a way I never seen before. Everything about him is so genuinely happy. And I don't mean a smile or a laugh, I mean true happiness. Ever since we were kids, Yusuke's never belonged. But here, it's dangerous, but it's like… he's home.

"Oh, Keiko." Botan muttered.

"Enough with 'Emotional Hour'." Shizuru rebuked. "Feel like sharing?"

"Then, let's share a few barites." She added, tossing two cans of drinks to the two girls on the bed.

"Three cheers to our team in their next big fight, may they kick some demon butt." Botan beamed.

"Cheers!" the three females cricked their cans together.

"Good old apple juice for me." Keiko smiled.

"You hear? You'll better win next time, little bro!" Shizuru scolded a doll.

* * *

Back in the arena…

"Hello fans!" Koto called out. "Everybody's still having fun out there? I've go the eighth battle for you in just a minute!"

"It's Toguro's team." Yusuke noted.

"Yeah, let's go." Kuwabara agreed.

"But before we get to the good start, let's take a look at our progress so far." Koto added. "The advancing teams from the seven massacres are… Urameshi Team, Dr. Ichigaki Team, Team Masho, Team Gokai Six, TeamUraotogi,Gorenjya Team, and Team Kaido! There's only one more slot of the second round and our next two teams are about to fight for it."

"That's right people." She called out of the roar. "So form up your scream voices because it's a good bet these two next fighters would have a sleazy bit of slaughter."

* * *

_Yes, Toguro._ Sakyo noted mentally. _Give the gamblers a reason to sweat._

* * *

On the sidelines, Kurama mentally gasped as the younger Toguro stepped out, the crowd chanting Toguro's name.

"Oh yes, the person who needs no introduction." Koto announced. "The resident bad ass of the tournament."

"Hasn't changed a fricking bit." Yusuke remarked from his seat.

As the younger Toguro approached his opponents, he stopped and cast a glance at Yusuke.

The Spirit Detective responded with a glare of his own.

After knowing that Yusuke got his mental message, the younger Toguro smirked and turned to his opponents.

"But the defending champions may not have an easy with this team." Koto remarked, stepping aside to introduce the second team. "The Spirit Warriors."

"That's the team those guys are from huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Man, they're all giants."

* * *

"For those blue-teared programs, you'll notice a substitute fighting in the place for Rugby who we've been told has had an out-of-the-ring complications." Koto added.

After her announcement, the Spirit Warriors then flared up their aura.

"Hello." Yusuke remarked. "Guess that's why they're called Spirit Warriors."

"Their size and power let them quite a dewsy." Botan interjected, appearing behind the two.

"Don't scare us!" Kuwabara complained. "Where have you been all day?"

"If you don't mind, I'll like to fight against your team singlehandedly." Toguro requested.

"What are you saying?" the fish demon asked. "Don't you have a team?"

"Of course." Toguro replied. "But they happen to be extremely lazy and they don't want to fight."

"You arrogant man!" another demon retorted. "Are you mocking us?"

"Five fights in a row?" a demon with a horn taunted. "You'll be exhausted."

"Well, actually I was hoping all five of you will fight me at the same time." Toguro remarked.

Another demon with a spiked hammer laughed, "I see, the puny man is serious, his fame must be affecting his head."

* * *

"Gee, Toguro is really asking for it." Kuwabara commented.

* * *

"Look at us, everyone on our team is two times bigger than you." The sumo-like demon remarked.

"You have size." Toguro said. "And that is all."

"Fine, if you're the fool, then death instant, then so be it!" the sumo demon retorted. "Five-on-one right now!"

"Mr. Toguro, are you sure you agree to this?" Koto asked.

"Naturally, they are my terms. Sorry if this makes it harder to announce." Toguro replied.

"Yikes!" Koto squeaked and backed off.

"Spirit Warriors versus Toguro, begin!" she declared once she was in a safe distance away.

After the buzzer sounded, the fight started.

* * *

"That could leave a mark." Botan remarked as the Sumo demon took to the standard Sumo starting poise, the impact breaking the surrounding ground apart.

"Yeah, I don't think Toguro would survive if he got trapped under one of those stumps." Kuwabara agreed. "It's like getting hit with a wrecking ball."

_These warriors take advantage of their large bodies to channel greater spirit energy._ Kurama mused.

"But size does not affect Toguro." Athena pointed out. "Does it?"

* * *

"I believe I'll use my 'Hundred Hands' technique to finish." The Sumo demon commented.

"You have great power." Toguro noted. "You are right to be proud. It's unfortunate you have to die now, but I will honor you with 45% of my strength."

With that, he bulged up his muscles, as his elder brother and Karasu watched on the sidelines.

"You cannot frighten me!" the Sumo demon shouted, lurching towards Toguro.

"Take this!" he declared, thrusting an arm towards Toguro who merely gave the demon a punch in the stomach, killing him instantly.

* * *

"Ah!" Botan gasped as Yusuke, Kuwabara, the Masked Fighter and Kurama watched with wide eyes.

* * *

The demon wielding the spiked hammer went next.

As he leapt to attack Toguro from behind, the younger Toguro merely turned around, killing the demon with a simple punch in the stomach.

The fish demon and the demon holding the mallet were next, but were quickly killed by Toguro with a punch in each of their stomachs.

Topaz, the last demon standing, then flared up his aura.

* * *

"Feels like exactly the same amount of energy as before." Kuwabara noted. "He was doing it all by himself!"

* * *

With a roar, Topaz charged at Toguro, axe drawn.

Toguro simply dodged every single of Topaz's axe swipes.

"I'm destined to win this fight." Topaz droned before he sank his axe onto Toguro's shoulder.

Topaz's victory smirk turned into a shocked gasp when he realized that not only was Toguro n to injured, his muscles bounced the axe's blade back and Toguro took the blade with his hand.

* * *

"How'd he do that?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

* * *

"But I was supposed to kill Yusuke." Topaz gasped.

"Must be a bit of a misunderstanding." Toguro replied. "That boy is reserved for me."

That said, he decimated Topaz with a single punch to the stomach, cutting the demon's body into half.

"Wow!" Koto awed.

"The Toguro team is the winner, thanks entirely to five splitting kills by the big man himself!" she declared after a minute.

As the crowd chanted Toguro's name, Toguro turned once more to Yusuke, causing the Spirit Detective to freeze in his seat.

* * *

_Trouble._ Kurama thought in horror.

* * *

_Perfect show, my friend._ Sakyo mused.

* * *

"Urameshi, yeah, I really hope you get your power back soon and then like, multiply it by a hundred." Kuwabara stammered in shock.

Yusuke shook as he looked at his powerless hands, the Masked Fighter casting a wary look.

* * *

"What kind of crap is this?" Kuwabara exclaimed as he looked at the fight listings.

"You're one of the only two teams who have to fight four times." Botan noted.

"They could have at least made it less obvious!" Athena snapped, Koenma echoing the same sentence moments later.

"I can imagine people being unfair and mean." George replied. "Like stealing someone's food, for example."

"I'm not mean!" Koenma retorted, giving the ogre a knock on the head.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so, the revamped version of this fic. Read and review.


	3. Percentage of Victory

SailorStar9: And so, the revamped version of Chapter 1 goes up, this is revamped version of Chapter 2. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter Summary:

Chapter 2: Percentage of Victory

* * *

The next day…

As the sun rose, Yusuke laid asleep while Kuwabara was having a vision.

_No, don't… go away…_ the spiritually aware redhead begged before jolting up awake.

"They… shouldn't be here." Kuwabara remarked after catching his breath. "It isn't doesn't right."

* * *

Later….

"What's your problem, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked as he gobbled down two croissants. "You don't like croissants? Stupid name, but they taste good."

"I had a dream last night, Urameshi." Kuwabara confessed.

"Wha she had?" Yusuke inquired.

"It's about our next fight, okay?" Kuwabara retorted.

"Ah, nightmare." Yusuke nodded knowingly. "Must suck to be beat up in your dreams as well."

"Shut up! It's not what it's about!" Kuwabara scolded.

"Sorry man, I don't feel like playing counselor today." Yusuke laughed.

"Fine then! You dumbass couldn't understand it anyway!" Kuwabara rebuked. "Where's Kurama and Hiei? They're good with stuff like this."

"Not here." Yusuke replied.

"They're not here!?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Where did they go?"

"Hell if I know." Yusuke replied.

"What's with you people?" Kuwabara retorted. "Doesn't anyone know how to write notes when they leave?"

"Take a relaxer." Yusuke chided. "Our fight is starting soon, and demons aren't exactly trusting. They'll never let us fight alone."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Kuwabara agreed.

"They'll just probably gonna to meet us in the arena." Yusuke added. "Now let's go kick some ass."

* * *

"Looks like we have a fan." Yusuke remarked as the three walked along a hallway.

"I say I'm a little more than that, Yusuke." Koenma replied.

"Wait a minute." Yusuke peered at the grown up in front of him. "Junior on the forehead, and that squeaky voice. You're Koenma's older brother!"

"As far as I'm concerned, Koenma doesn't any brothers, and I should know, I'm him, as a cool teenager!" Koenma boasted.

"Yes, the pacifier for raving?" Yusuke mocked.

"Can it, boy!" Koenma scolded. "Yo, Kuwabara, thanks for helping out Yusuke all the time. It's nice."

"No problem." Kuwabara laughed.

"Give me a break. All you do is give me someone to rescue." Yusuke deathpanned.

"That's not true." Kuwabara retorted.

"Boys, please." Koenma chided.

"So, sucker-mouth, what're you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"One, I'm your Spirit Detective boss; two, I'm the owner of your team and three, I have a way to help." Koenma replied. "Yusuke Urameshi, your egg is about to hatch."

"Excuse me?" Yusuke blinked.

"Your Golden Egg, you moron!" Koenma scolded. "The Egg of your Spirit Beast I gave you during your life ordeal, remember?"

"I have no clue." Yusuke replied.

"Brief recap: I gave you an Egg that will hatch a Spirit Beast that will probably bite off your head. But wisely, you chose to forgo your chance of revival by hatching the Beast prematurely, thus saving Keiko from a fire. This sacrifice was the true answer to the ordeal and 'boom, you're back to life. But the Egg stayed with me. See, it never actually hatched; only its Spirit Energy was unleashed. Ever since you became Spirit Detective, the Egg, unbeknownst to you, has been feeding on your soul's merit and now after nearly a year, it will hatch." Koenma explained.

"Hey, that's pretty slick." Yusuke remarked. "Taking care of my Egg like that. You could have scrambled it and I could have never known."

"How insightful." Koenma deathpanned. "But it's not hatched yet. You have to depend on the skills Genkai has taught you for now. Hopefully the 'Spirit Wave' technique would be enough in this fight."

"Right, 'Spirit Wave'. Never actually perfected that one. We were busy." Yusuke informed the Prince.

"Thanks for the info though, Koenma." He waved the stunned Prince aside. "That Egg thing sounds pretty cool."

"Yes, well… good luck." Koenma replied.

_He didn't complete his training with Genkai?_ The Prince of the Underworld thought. _I have a feeling this fight could be messy. But, I suppose if Yusuke is ever to reach his full purpose, this is the only way._

* * *

In the forest…

Hiei was pretty much limping back to the stadium with a still injured arm.

Kneeling down on the grass, he winced at the pain from his burnt left arm.

"Is this wise, Hiei?" Kurama inquired.

"What do you mean?" the half-fire demon looked at the redhead up upon a tree.

"It won't be easy to keep winning without the use of your dominant hand." Kurama pointed out. "Perhaps you should withdraw."

"Heh, you heard what Toguro said." Hiei retorted. "We don't have a choice."

Their conversation was cut short when two of Dr. Ichigaki minions approached them.

"If we don't make it through this tournament, he _will_ kill us all." Hiei added. "Fighting is our only way out."

"Seems the Dr.'s team has gotten lost." Kurama remarked after jumping off the branch.

"Yes, what a horrible coincidence for us both." Hiei agreed.

* * *

Back in the arena…

"Get the fight on already!" one the cheering demons remarked.

"Look at it dumbass. Both teams are incomplete." His companion replied.

"Urameshi, they're for real." Kuwabara stammered.

"Fox girls?" Yusuke asked.

"The three fighters on that team." Kuwabara corrected. "They are exactly the same ones from my nightmare. I remember the entire thing."

"What?" Yusuke frowned.

* * *

_Dream sequence_

"_Master __Metamira." En begged. "Please."_

"_It's okay son. Let me stay awake for now" Metamira replied._

"_Master, I want you to get better." Ryo told the sick Metamira. "I need you to get better."_

"_Need, son?" Metamira echoed. "No, you sell yourself too short. You're all… you're fully capable of… standing on your own. Enough with this nonsense. Mine are the only dry eyes in the room. How can I be afraid when I have such students like you."_

"_I talked to the last time with the hospital ward this morning." Kai replied. "I had to tell them that we could never afford the seventy thousand."_

"_Damnit!" Ryo wept. "None of this, not one piece is fair. How could I expect to live with myself now? The man who's raised us and taught us like his own sons is dying and I can't do a thing to help him."_

"_I know it's hard for you to say it, but knowing that you care about me so much is…" Metamira muttered. "Listen, sometimes things happen and we can't control. Things we can only accept"_

"_I won't!" En cried. "I'll never accept it! I'll make you better. Somehow, I will."_

_Dr._ _Ichigaki chuckle was heard next._

"_Who are you?" Ryo demanded._

"_Quite possibly I'm the answer to your prayers." Dr. Ichigaki replied. "A doctor who can alleviate your poor Master's disease."_

"_Don't toy with us!" Ryo retorted._

"_It's free." Ichigaki told him._

"_Alright, we'll take it!" En replied._

"_There is, however, one stimulation." Ichigaki added_

"_What is it?" Kai asked._

"_You might not be interested." Ichigaki commented._

"_Tell us." Ryo insisted. "If there's anything we can do the save him, we will."_

"_I would like to this gentleman, and this one and you my good sir, over there as subjects of a little experiment." Ichigaki replied, pointing out En, Ryo and Kai respectively. "It's the only way I can help you, and don't worry, your bodies will stay perfectly intact."_

* * *

"I'm positive that dream is the truth." Kuwabara remarked.

"Time is up! Both teams step forward." Koto declared. "Team captains, please decided the terms for battle."

Ichigaki chuckled, "Isn't this mysterious? Both of our teams are missing two members. What do you say? We fight with the people we have, winner's the best of three."

"What about you?" Yusuke asked. "Don't the ugly pointed-ear trolls like to fight too?"

Ichigaki chuckled some more, "Only when we have to boy. I prefer the managing position. Never any reason to do the work when you can watch somebody else do it for you. Hence, the guinea pigs."

"So, it's true." Yusuke commented.

"They say that the spirit energy a human body is capable of producing is far greater than that of an apparition. A fierce monster of power lay within you all. It's only the human conscious that will keep this power at bay. Take away free will and the monster will say hello." Ichigaki declared.

"How about ass-kicking? Do they say that too?" Yusuke demanded.

"Every genius has his critics." Ichigaki remarked. "I am but an inventor, seeking to create the perfect fighting vehicle. No compassion or fear to hold it back, a human spirit power on whose control."

"Does it come with AC?" Yusuke asked.

"Mock me all you want." Ichigaki retorted. "It'll be a different story when you are the one I'm controlling."

"Say what?" Yusuke demanded.

"Let's make this interesting." Ichigaki proposed. "Your power fascinates me. If my team wins, I get to use your body."

"Why not." Yusuke retorted. "And if my team wins, we get to rip off your face."

"Yes, I can live with that." Ichigaki chuckled. _And the blind fall effortlessly into my trap. Without Kurama or Hiei here, my chance at victory is calculated at exactly 98%._

"We have one more condition." The Masked Fighter interjected. "We combine the three matches into a six person battle royalae. One fight determines it all."

"Perhaps." Ichigaki replied.

"Hold on, little guy." Kuwabara interrupted. "You mean all three of us fighting their three in the ring at the very same time?"

Ichigaki turned and punched on his calculator and chuckled. _That drops their chances to just 0.05%._

"I will accept." He added. "Your masked friend drives a hard bargain."

Laughing, he walked off. _The unscientific mind can be so amusing. They even sell themselves out for a situation that used to be a 99.95% of victory. Yes, a hard bargain I said. The Spirit Detective's body will soon belong to me._

"Damn." Yusuke muttered over the cheer of the crowd. "At least the fans are getting creative."

_That masked guy made a pretty good call._ Kuwabara thought. _With all of us fighting together, we can watch each other's back. Specially when Yusuke tries to get his 'Spirit Gun' working again. But I still can't figure out these fighters. __Ichigaki said they turned into monsters but something about them still feels…_

"These three competitors, I met them before." The Masked Fighter added.

"You did?" Kuwabara asked.

"Their instructor, Metamira, was a famous martial artist. He said training good character was more important than physical skill. I was always struck by his students' respect for life. They would never kill, no matter what." The Masked Fighter explained.

"That explains it." Kuwabara realized. "The weird feeling I am getting from them. It's like a whisper in their guts. They don't want to be fighting here, they are just forced to murder while their minds just watched."

* * *

On the sidelines…

"That's right, baby brother." Shizuru replied. "You feel it too."

"Pardon?" Botan asked.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Kuwabara?" Keiko inquired.

"It's difficult to explain." Shizuru replied. "There's some very strong emotions buried down there in the ring. My brother, he can sense it and it's getting to him."

"But you're awfully emotional yourself." Botan pointed out. "What's going on then? This is something between him and Yusuke?"

"No, it's from the other team." Shizuru corrected. "Just imagine a desperate scream from faraway. You can't hear what it is saying but you know what's about to happen and it's going to be really painful."

"That does sound horrible." Botan admitted.

"Yeah" Keiko agreed. "Can we do something to help?"

_Be careful bro, okay? Don't get so caught up with their well being that you forget about your own. _Shizuru advised.

* * *

Back in the ring…

"Last team with the standing member wins." Koto declared. "Ready? Begin!"

At her call, M1, M2 and M3 rushed towards their opponents.

"Grizzly Claw!" M3 called forth his attack.

_So what? I guess I'm not supposed to shake his hand._ Yusuke wondered.

"I suggest you move." The Masked Fighter warned as she leapt.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped just before M1's attack made contact.

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed at the impact the attack caused.

M1 then unleashed his attack, swinging an invisible bat, sending the airborne Yusuke and Kuwabara flying off.

"Incredible!" Koto announced. "Unfortunately some of the moves were too fast to see with our eyes but it was smashing teamwork by the Dr.'s group for sure!"

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke demanded as he landed on the ground, Kuwabara sprawled beside him. "I didn't even see that last guy's attack!"

"Seems Dr. Ichigaki's team has a real advantage!" Koto declared. "They've knocked down two of their opponents! Team Urameshi is completely on the defensive!"

"Woo, that combo killed 72% of the time." Ichigaki remarked. "Yusuke's biology is so remarkable, I can't wait to exploit it."

"Are you alight?" the Masked Fighter asked, returning to the boys' side.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." Kuwabara replied. "I had no idea that guy's hand was gonna to be."

"Yeah, we'll sent you a 'thank you' card." Yusuke added.

"Drop the jokes Yusuke." The Masked Fighter advised. "They are coming again."

"Angel Waves!" M2 called forth his attacks.

The three dodged the attack, only to have M2 summon more of his rings.

"Offense isn't really an option for the Urameshi Team right now. It's just run or be gutted." Koto declared.

M2 then sent more of his light rings at Kuwabara who dodged the attack.

M1 took this chance and batted Kuwabara in the stomach with an invisible bat.

"Now M1 steps up and hurls Kuwabara to the air!" Koto announced.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara summoned his weapon, using it to anchor himself from falling outside the ring.

"A last attempt has kept Kuwabara inside the ring." Koto declared. "But that may not have been the wisest choice. M3 is headed his way!"

"Not on my watch!" Yusuke retorted, standing poised in his 'Spirit Gun' pose.

"Now it gets thick! While the Masked Fighter tuggles with M1 and M2, Yusuke raises to fire his trademark 'Spirit Gun'!" Koto announced.

_No, I still get nothing._ Yusuke thought in shock, as no energy emitted from his finger.

"For some reason, Yusuke decides not to fire his energy, leaving his friend and teammate absolutely defenseless." Koto declared.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke gasped, rushing to the redhead's aid.

_Too late._ He thought. _I'll never reach him in time._

As M3 closed in for the kill, Kuwabara got to his feet to avoid the attack. Just before M3's attack made contact, the Masked Fighter jumped in, kicking M3 out of the way.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Kuwabara beamed.

"The only chance for you two is to focus." The Masked Fighter advised. "Try to find a small trace of their energy and trust your instincts to keep you alive."

"Maybe you can clear something up for me, genius." Yusuke requested. "Those guys are human right? With Spirit Energy like us?"

"Of course." The Masked Fighter replied.

"Then why can't we feel it?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm a spiritually aware person. That's what I do. Why can't I now?"

"That doctor's made it completely unfiltered." The Masked Fighter replied. "The size of their power is frankly, more than your rookie brains can comprehend."

"Perfect." Yusuke muttered.

"So if we can't sense all of their energy, how are we supposed to win?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sorry, I don't have all the answers." The Masked Fighter replied as M1. M2 and M3 stepped forward.

"Get ready for more spills! The Ichigaki team is poised for another round!" Koto declared.

_All right, Spirit Gun, you can come back whenever you're ready._ Yusuke frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest…

The two Ichigaki's minions were running towards Kurama and Hiei as the two demons readied their weapons.

A slash from each of their weapons later, the leopard demon was cut into pieces.

"What the hell?" the jaguar demon gasped.

"Heh, and that was using my left arm, Kurama." Hiei snorted.

"I'm sorry, I used my right. Next time, I'll use my left to be fair." Kurama remarked.

"Would you like to try us next?" Hiei turned to the jaguar demon.

"Thanks, but I'll rather not." The jaguar demon chuckled, taking out a remote control. "Death gives me the shivers."

Pressing the red button, the demon summoned Gatasubaru which was hiding among the trees.

"Gatasubaru is what we like to call him." The jaguar demon remarked. "One of the Dr.'s earlier projects. Part demon and mostly machine. No feelings, no pain and no fear. Go Gatasubaru! Destroy those two low-lives!"

At his command, the robot approached the two, its arms stretching when it was close enough, causing Hiei and Kurama to jump apart to avoid the attack.

With its targets locked on, the two arms then stretched even further, following the two demons.

Kurama barely managed to land on a branch before having to leap off to dodge one of the arms' attacks. Landing on the grass, he sidestepped, causing the claw to crash into a tree trunk.

Meanwhile, Hiei was using his speed to avoid getting hit. Jumping up and causing the claw chasing him to crash into a tree trunk, the half-fire demon then used to sword to slice through the extended arm, only to find that he could not make a dent.

_Not a scratch?_ The short demon pondered, fleeing as the claw dislodged itself to chase him.

The jaguar demon laughed, "Gatasubaru's whole body is covered with a special formula of hybridized metal. Combining the hardest steel with actual living cells, no substance in the whole world can break it."

"Maybe I can't kill the beast, but at least I can still kill you!" Hiei retorted, escaping into the air to avoid the robot's attack and moving in to attack the jaguar demon.

However, Gatasubaru's claw managed to get him first before he landed a hit on the jaguar demon.

The half-fire demon winced as he landed on his injured right arm before rolling to his feet in pain. Hiei did not have the time to dodge when Gatasubaru's claw came crashing into him, sending the shorter demon into a tree trunk.

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped, stopping in his tracks.

"You see the true genius of the Dr.'s work?" the jaguar demon laughed. "It has no feelings or thoughts to distract. It thinks only of the kill."

"I can appreciate that." Hiei snorted, summoning a fire ball in his left hand.

"Hiei, don't!" Kurama warned.

Frowning as the claw chased after him relentlessly, an idea came to his mind and the fox demon allowed the claw to follow him.

Upon reaching his trapped friend, Kurama leapt over the hand holding Hiei in place, causing the claw chasing him to hit the one securing Hiei and freeing the half-fire demon.

"Kurama!" Hiei gasped as the two claws clashed into the redhead.

The jaguar demon laughed, "Excellent Gatasubaru! Now kill the other one too!"

"What's wrong with you?" the demon demanded when the robot remained unresponsive. "I said kill!"

"You were wrong on two counts." Kurama interjected, his Rose Whip protruding out from the robot's wound.

"I'm wrong?" the jaguar demon echoed. "What do you mean? What just happened?"

"Even the hardest substance can be broken when crashed into itself." Athena explained as she entered the demolished battleground. "And the ability to feel pain is not a weakness, it's a strength. Pain tells a creature its vulnerabilities and not to expose them to attack."

Looking calmly at the demon, she added, "Your robot is dead."

The jaguar's eyes widened, taking a few steps back in fear at the tremendous Cosmo the girl was emitting.

"Impossible!" the demon gasped. "That girl has such a power… yet her face doesn't show it! But… that aura… my body can not move… it's being bound by it…"

"And so, I'm afraid, are you." Kurama remarked.

* * *

Back in the ring…

M2 sent more of his light rings at Yusuke, forcing the Spirit Detective to dodge the attack.

"Okay!" Yusuke retorted as he jumped to avoid the assault. The Masked Fighter had used her acrobatics to avoid the rings. Meanwhile, Kuwabara was running away from M3's relentless attack.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Forget this." Botan remarked. "I can't watch this way."

"Wait, Botan." Keiko blinked as the ferry guide stormed off.

* * *

In the ring…

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were being blown back by M1's invisible attack.

_I am so tired of falling on my ass._ Yusuke hissed in frustration. _There's got to be something I can do here._

Ichigaki chuckled at his apparent victory, "Excellent, like always."

* * *

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2. Read and review.


	4. Glimpse Beneath the Mask

SailorStar9: And so, the revamped version of Chapter 2 goes up, this is revamped version of Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter 3: Glimpse Beneath the Mask

* * *

"Damn!' Yusuke cursed. "If you get any good ideas, Kuwabara, feel free to share."

"That's right." Ichigaki remarked. "My boys, follow your design, kill them, massacre!"

"This is gonna suck." Yusuke noted as he and Kuwabara took a few steps back as M1, M2 and M3 rushed towards them.

"Angel Waves!" M2 called forth his attack.

"One." The Masked Fighter noted as Yusuke and Kuwabara dodged the light rings.

M1 then sent an invisible slash at Yusuke who sidestepped to avoid getting hit.

The Masked Fighter then jumped back to dodge M3's attack, Yusuke ducking to avoid getting hit.

_Those Angel Blades are the only attacks Yusuke and can see._ The Masked Fighter realized as she leapt into the air.

Yusuke and Kuwabara backed off when M1, M2 and M3 fired their attacks at them.

_The blades converse as a distraction and they surprise with invisible attacks._ The Masked Fighter noted when she landed. _It's a brilliant plan._

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"All three of their team members are fighting evenly with Yusuke." George noted. "Won't you call it surprising, Koenma Sir?"

"Yes, I would." Koenma agreed. "Which makes the fact that they're actually beating him a real kicker."

"Beating him, Sir?" George echoed. "Oh shoot!"

* * *

Back in the ring…

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…_ the three possessed fighters repeated mentally as they approached their opponents.

"Hold on a minute, guys." Kuwabara tried to dissuade them. "Are you sure you want to do that? I know on the inside, you don't."

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" the Masked Fighter warned. "Hurry!"

Kuwabara ducked the rings M2 tossed at him.

"One at a time!" he begged, using his Spirit Sword to deflect M1's attack.

Yusuke jumped back to dodge M3's attack.

"What is wrong with the Urameshi Team?" Koto inquired. "Have they forgotten how to throw a punch, how to do anything but run like sissies? Give us some offense!"

* * *

In the spectator's seats…

"Oh Yusuke, what's the matter?" Keiko asked. "Fight back!"

"They're going to lose this fight." Shizuru replied. "It'll be a hard match even if Yusuke and my brother were fighting with everything they have. But they're not, they feel too sorry for these guys."

"Sorry for what?" Keiko asked.

* * *

Ichigaki chuckled_, I can imagine the fun my robot's having right now with Hiei and Kurama. Against their statistics, their percentage of victory was just over 80%. Yes, all my inventions are doing splendidly. My Boruka most of all, millions of microelectronics pumping through their blood, controlling the nearby cells. The circulatory system reaches the human's every inch; control the blood and the body is yours. I can't help myself. I have to see it again._

"What a lovely number." The troll grinned.

* * *

_Kill, kill, kill..._ The three Ms repeated mentally.

The Masked Fighter jumped to avoid M2's attack as Kuwabara sidestepped M3's slashes.

Yusuke backflipped to dodge M1's attack.

"Grizzly Claw!" M1 shouted, running forward to attack the out-of-balance Spirit Detective.

"Got me!" Yusuke muttered just as the Masked Fighter jumped in, kicking Yusuke away and taking the blow herself.

"The Masked guy…" Kuwabara gasped as the Masked Fighter was dragged out of the ring.

"He really saved me." Yusuke gaped.

"In a selfless act unprecedented in the Dark Tournament, the Masked Fighter has taken a direct hit from M3 in order to save his teammate." Koto declared as she ran towards the Masked Fighter. "Naturally I'll go check on the gruesomeness of his injuries."

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"Mankind killing itself, this year's tournament's turning out to be interesting, isn't it?" Toguro mused.

"Yes." Sakyo agreed. "You should read our history books. We humans have always found brutalizing each other to hold a certain charm."

* * *

Back in the ring…

_Kill!_ The three possessed fighters echoed mentally.

"Do it now!" Ichigaki ordered.

At his order, the three Ms rushed towards their opponents just as Yusuke and Kuwabara took off to their heels.

"Come on you guys!" Kuwabara tried to persuade them. "Just snap out of it! You still have your feelings! You don't have to listen to that doctor!"

"Do it now!" M2 declared, tossing his rings at the escaping Kuwabara.

Ichigaki chuckled, "Give my inventions its credit, dear boy. It's scientifically impossible to for a person to resist the control of the Boruka! It's 0%! Try your feeling mambo gumbo all you want, the fact is I'm in control and I made them kill!"

"Alright boys! That's enough! Get in there and fight, I don't care if they under control! They still going to kill you!" Botan rebuked.

"They shouldn't have let it happen in the first place." She added as Yusuke and Kuwabara dodged M2's rings.

"You didn't see what I saw." Kuwabara told the ferry guide. "They're good people, Botan. They'll never do this if they were given a choice. When the doctor found them, they were really upset and vulnerable. All they wanted was to be with their Master. Ichigaki had acted as it was just a little thing and they would be back together. I bet he never told them they would be forced to murder and that they'll never see their Master again. It wasn't fair!"

Yusuke rolled back to avoid M3's attack.

_Stupid troll doctor!_ The Spirit Detective thought as he dodged M1's attack. _Ugly people shouldn't be allowed to smile that much!_

"There's gonna be a way to reach them!" Kuwabara remarked.

"Don't just stand there! Move!" Botan shouted as the three Ms jumped to attack.

"Invisible Slash!" M3 unleashed his attack. The Masked Fighter then jumped in to kick him away before M3's attack struck.

With a backflip in the air, she kicked M1 away, followed by M2.

"I suppose your sympathies are admirable." She added upon landing. "But what are you dimwits trying to achieve by not fighting? They'll still be controlled and you'll be dead."

"He…" Yusuke stammered as the unmasked Fighter turned around.

"Is a she!" Kuwabara finished his sentence.

"A shocking turn of events." Koto reported as she ran back to the ring. "Damage from the recent attack has given us a glimpse of the Masked Fighter's true identity. It's a young woman with brown eyes and pink hair."

* * *

In the spectator's seats…

"What… who can she be?" Keiko was stunned.

"Weird." Shizuru agreed.

* * *

On the side of the ring…

"She's gorgeous…" Botan gasped in awe.

* * *

In the spectator's booth…

"What's going on, Sir?" George asked. "I have my bets on it being the old psychic, Genkai. Who's this strange young lady?"

* * *

Back in the ring…

"Well people, I'm shocked." Koto admitted from the ring side. "This fight couldn't get any weirder."

As the fox girl climbed back into the ring, something dropped from the sky.

"I think that's the missing combatant in fine from the Dr. Ichigaki team, dropping down from the sky and into the stadium! Woah! Forget what I said before, now this fight couldn't get any weirder!" she added, backing off to the ring side as the jaguar demon came crashing down.

"Woah, wonder where he came from?" Kuwabara inquired.

"What now?" Botan asked as another crash came from the other side of the ring.

"My robot Gatasubaru! What's happened to you?" Ichigaki exclaimed at the sight of his demolished robot.

In response, Hiei and Kurama leapt down, landing on the shoulders of the destroyed robot.

"Hey guys, you're late." Yusuke told the two demons.

"The missing members of the Urameshi Team have appeared as well." Koto quickly ran to the trio. "Hiei and Kurama, can you tell us where you've been?"

"Sorry, a thirty-foot killing machine wanted a word with us." Hiei replied.

"M5 told us everything." Kurama added. "I'm relieved you three are still alive. Those Boruki on the human fighters' backs are the source of Dr. Ichigaki's mind control. And in their present state, I'm afraid it'll be fatal to remove them. The three are completely innocent. They didn't know the implants would control them, they were told it was blood research."

"I told you guys! That no good liar!" Kuwabara retorted.

"And that's not the only extend of it, I'm afraid." Kurama continued. "Seems the doctor caused their Master's illness in the first place."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped at the revelation.

Ichigaki laughed. _It sounds so amusing when they say it. Go ahead, tell the world my ingenious scheme. It will make no difference of the results of this fight!_

"I can't take this, Urameshi. He doesn't have a soul." Kuwabara hissed.

"Listen to that power-tripping laugh. That guy thinks he can use people however he wants." Yusuke agreed.

"Your unscientific minds are so trivial!" Ichigaki declared. "Fully blind to the larger picture! So, maybe I did infectMetamira, maybe I lied to get their bodies and maybe I enjoyed it. Who cares! Behind every lab discovery I had a few poisoned rats!"

"Shut up, Ichigaki!" Kuwabara hollered. "You're full of crap and you know it! You don't care about the science stuff. You're just trying to win this tournament!"

The troll laughed once more, "Means to an end, boy, means to an end. I have no expectation for winning this. I'm sure these three will be killed long before the finals. I only need to win this match so that I can have Yusuke's body!"

"What?" Yusuke retorted.

"They're strong, but they have nothing like the potential you have, Yusuke." Ichigaki told him. "I'll probably dispose of them myself once I get you."

"You what?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Damnit! That's it!" Yusuke cursed.

"Stop and think boys." The Masked Fighter advised, tying back her mask. "He's manipulating your emotions. You're losing what little focus you have."

"I don't care if it's a trap or not.' Yusuke retorted as he and Kuwabara rushed towards the laughing troll. "His troll ass is meeting my foot!"

"You monster!" Kuwabara hollered.

"Oh my!" Koto announced. "The mad doctor's words have thrown Yusuke and Kuwabara into a blinding rage! They're abandoning their three opponents to plunder Ichigaki instead!"

As the two were about to attack Ichigaki, M3 and M2 had used M1's hands and shoulders as leverage to jump into the air to kick Yusuke and Kuwabara away.

"Now!" Hiei remarked and the two demons leapt down from the demolished robot.

"Uh, uh, uh." Koto stopped them. "I'm sorry guys but they've already agreed on a three-on-three fight. Step into the ring now and your whole team forfeits."

"You're a heartless mess, you know that?" Botan retorted.

Ichigaki laughed again, "Please, don't blame her. I'm the one who got your apish friends to accept those terms!"

"Naturally." Kurama muttered.

"Hey, Kuwabara. I think doctor's called you apish." Yusuke remarked as the two got to their feet.

"Yeah, like I need another reason to pummel his head in!" Kuwabara retorted and the two rushed towards the troll once more, only to be blocked by the three Ms.

"Give me a break! You're still protecting this guy?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Come on guys! At least say something!" Kuwabara urged. "You heard the doctor himself! He doesn't care about…"

The redhead's rant was cut short by Ichigaki's mantic laughter, "Have you learnt nothing yet? Nothing you say can matter, their own selves aren't in control! As the blood from the Boruka enters the subjects' skull, the microelectronics alter their brains' chemistry. Their entire personality has changed. This isn't a simple hypnosis or one suggested command! I'm talking about a constant voice in their heads! Every waking moment, controlling them from the inside. They're not protecting because I've given the command, their new brain actually wants to. You see? There lies the beauty of my invention! They don't listen to me or anyone else! The command has become part of who they are! So kill them if you can! Their humanity's already dead!"

"I can't…" Kuwabara stammered. "That isn't true. I know there's something more."

"Right there_._" He realized, looking deeper into the three Ms' eyes, the vision of the sick Metamira surrounded by his students appearing in his mind. "That image; I see it again. it's struck in my eyelids every time I blink, it's there. Wait, I understand now Urameshi. It's not a dream, it's a message. Ichigaki's wrong. Their own selves haven't been erased, just covered up."

Ichigaki mocked, "After all I've said, you still clinging to pathetic hopes. Avoid anything as long as it makes you feel better right? Well then, let your compassion lead you all the way to your grave!"

_Kill, kill, kill, kill._ The three Ms chanted mentally as they rushed to attack their opponents.

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed as he broke into a run.

"The Urameshi Team is forced to retreat again." Koto announced. "Wait a second, Kuwabara isn't moving this time. He's decided to hold his ground against the death-dealing attackers!"

"What the…" Yusuke stopped in his tracks.

"These guys chose me to send their message to." Kuwabara replied, standing firm. "I'm all they've got and now, I have to accept my responsibility as a man!"

"What is he talking about?" Hiei inquired harshly.

"This is not wise." Kurama warned.

* * *

In the spectator's seats…

"Why doesn't he run?" Keiko gasped.

"Brother!" Shizuru gaped in horror.

* * *

Back in the ring…

"Okay guys, I hear what you're saying to me." Kuwabara told the three Ms. "But you gotta tell me how to help!"

His request was cut off when M1 knocked him down with his attack.

"Angel Waves!" M2 unleashed his rings, causing Kuwabara to rolled back.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted to his teammate.

"No!" Kuwabara called back.

Rushing towards M3, he pleaded, but not before getting punched by the possessed fighter, "Please! I know it feels like you're beat, but you're not! This is still your body!"

"Please!" he begged after M3 knocked him to the ground with another punch.

"Think about your Master." He implored, getting back up. "Everything you…"

Kuwabara was, however, thrown back by a claw attack by M3.

"Enough of this! I'm coming in to help!" Yusuke shouted as the three Ms closed in on the fallen Kuwabara.

"No! Stay back!" Kuwabara warned as he climbed back up. "I'm the only one who needs to do this!"

"This is for you!" he called, standing back up and spreading his arms as the three Ms converged their attacks on him, sending him flying backwards.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried out.

* * *

On the spectator's seats…

"Please, no!" Shizuru wept.

* * *

"Kuwabara goes down!" Koto announced as the redhead was flung outside the ring, Botan running to his side. "His plea thrown into space with a sensational three-on-one attack!"

* * *

In the spectator's booth…

"Did you see that sir?" George asked. "He just stood there and let himself be railroaded. That boy is too kind-hearted for this tournament."

"There comes a time when everyone has to stand up for what they believe in. Kuwabara may just stood on the wrong foot." Koenma replied.

* * *

Back in the ring…

"Stupid…" Yusuke muttered.

"Sorry." Kuwabara mumbled before passing out. "I tried."

"How could you do that?" Yusuke demanded as he turned back to the three Ms. "You're the bastards who asked for help!"

"Tears of blood?" he gaped when he saw the three Ms crying bloody tears.

_Kill… kill us… kill… kill us…_ Yusuke managed to get the three Ms' _real_ message.

"What is this?" the Spirit Detective questioned. "Actually feeling guilty now? When it's over?"

"No, Yusuke." Athena replied, after passing his healing Cosmo into the injured fighter. "It's not over. For Kuwabara anyway."

The Masked Fighter added, "They deliberately missed his vital points. He will live."

"Amazing." Botan agreed. "Kuwabara's plea really worked."

"Not completely." Athena told the ferry guide. "Their true selves have awoken, but they're not in complete control. I'm afraid this surfacing of emotions will not last for long."

_These guys must be in a war with their own bodies._ Yusuke realized.

"And they're losing." He added.

Ichigaki chuckled, "Really! The human's emotional brain is the only part throwing a wretch in my socket! Millions of microelectronics simply control their own path and yet that feeling crap manages to poke at its head. The Boruki will soon fix that!"

"This is the one chance you guys get to talk and all you can say is kill you?" Yusuke demanded, his aura flaring up. "It must be hell in there. Stupid doctor thinks he can torture you like that? No way!"

"Yusuke's maximum Spirit power is sky-rocketing." The Masked Fighter noted. "Finally, his emotions have broken the wall."

"Don't take this personally." Yusuke remarked, as he charged at the three Ms, punching M1 to the ground.

"Grizzly Claw!" M3 tried to attack from behind.

_I can see it._ Yusuke's eyes widened at the charge-up energy in M3's palm.

_It's just like an energy bomb in his hand._ He added, jumping to avoid the attack. _That's easy enough._

"Angel Waves!" M2 formed his rings.

_Only two of the blades are real. The others must be tricks to confuse us._ Yusuke realized, skillfully dodging the _real_ rings, sending M2 to the ground with a flying kick.

_And jerk No. 3._ He added mentally, turning to M1. _Looks like we're featuring the energy javelin._

"Invisible Slash!" M1 unleashed his attack, causing Yusuke to sidestep to avoid the attack.

_You know, it's a hell lot easier when you can see the attacks._ Yusuke wondered when he landed.

"Absolutely amazing!" Koto beamed. "The fight's been flipped onto its backside! Suddenly, Wonderboy Yusuke's taking the whole team by himself!"

Ichigaki frowned, _But, I don't understand! How can a person's ability to sense energy attacks increase midway through a fight? This isn't in my calculations!_ _No worries, let me just refigure the equation here. Ah, here we go; 52.72..._

"52.725%" the troll echoed in disbelief.

"Percentages are for poker, fool." Hiei retorted.

"You can factor strengths and stamina doctor, I'll give you that. But determining the true heart of a person is quite a different thing." Kurama added.

Ichigaki rebuked, "Hmm? Buzz off! I must have punched a wrong number! What's the delay you lab rats? Destroy him!"

With a war cry, Yusuke punched M1 back into the ground with his charged-up fist.

_His right hand is emitting energy almost out of instinct._ The Masked Fighter pondered. _His 'Spirit Gun' will be stronger than ever. I've never seen anyone increase his power so quickly._

"Lucky for you guys, I'm pretty good at avoiding my feelings." Yusuke remarked. "Otherwise, I'll be getting sick of myself right now for what I gonna do."

Jumping up, he charged up his 'Spirit Gun'.

"I'd say this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you, but I don't like to lie!" he declared, his energy about to be released.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, you guys wanted this chapter, so here it is. Read and review.


	5. Ambition Destroyed: A Trail of Light

SailorStar9: And so, Chapter 3 goes up, this is revamped version of Chapter 4. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter 4: Ambition Destroyed: A Trail of Light

* * *

"It really is cruel, to be controlled by an ugly troll like him." Yusuke remarked, his aura flaring up.

_His power keeps rising. Maybe this heart retch is exactly what he needs._ The Masked Fighter mused.

"It'll be better if I can kill you, Ichigaki!" Yusuke retorted furiously.

"Not a chance!" he charged at the three Ms. punching M1 to the ground.

"Grizzly Claw!" M3 tried to attack from behind.

_I can see it._ Yusuke's eyes widened at the charge-up energy in M3's palm.

_It's just like an energy bomb in his hand._ He added, jumping to avoid the attack. _That's easy enough._

"Angel Waves!" M2 formed his rings.

_Only two of the blades are real. The others must be tricks to confuse us._ Yusuke realized, skillfully dodging the _real_ rings, sending M2 to the ground with a flying kick.

_And jerk No. 3._ He added mentally, turning to M1. _Looks like we're featuring the energy javelin._

"Invisible Slash!" M1 unleashed his attack, causing Yusuke to sidestep to avoid the attack.

"Absolutely amazing!" Koto beamed. "Suddenly, Wonderboy Yusuke's taking the whole team by himself!"

_Yusuke's power is reaching a plateau._ The Masked Fighter pondered. _He's learning just about as he can from this. It's time!_

"It is time, isn't it?" Athena noted knowingly as the Masked Fighter stepped up.

"It's been real fun, but I'll see you in hell!" Yusuke commented, as he charged up his 'Spirit Gun' in mid-air. "Remind me to apologize to you then."

"Wait!" the Masked Fighter jumped in, putting a hand on Yusuke's arm. "It's alright."

_I...I can't move my arm!_ Yusuke thought.

"Let me take over from here." The Masked Fighter told the Spirit Detective once they landed.

"Heads up!" Koto announced. "The mysterious fighter's mask is back on her face and she's stopped Yusuke's attempt to fire his 'Spirit Gun'! She's squaring up. Could she just want some action for her self?"

* * *

In the spectator's booth…

"What do you think the Masked Fighter is planning to do now, sir?" George asked. "They were perfectly innocent until the doctor tricked them. Killing them wouldn't be fair."

"Obviously." Koenma replied. "But the completely bad choice may not be an available one. Death seems to be the only option."

"But if that's true, why did she stop Yusuke?" George pressed. "Nothing makes sense."

"Don't be hysterical!" Koenma scolded. "I assure you the Masked Fighter is someone we can trust."

* * *

On the ring side, Kuwabara painfully got up.

"Take it easy." Botan advised.

"Don't let the…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"They are going to do whatever they can, Kuwabara." Botan assured him.

"The doctor…" Kuwabara gasped. "Don't let him leave!"

"Don't worry." Botan told him. "I'll stop him myself if I have to."

Ichigaki laughed, "Neither of you have the stomach; you can't kill these humans, you know it'll be wrong. The only choice is to accept your defeat!"

_Okay mystery lady, whatever you are going to do, do it fast._ Yusuke thought.

Shutting her eyes, the Masked Fighter started chanting, "Meiin mestuju ressai kohaku."

"The Masked Fighter is chanting something now." Koto announced. "Let's hope it's a final fire-flare she's about to kill!"

Summoning a large wave of Spirit Energy, she channeled it into a tornado.

"Damn!" Yusuke hissed as he took a step back the sudden flare of Reikai. "And here I was thinking I was impressive."

* * *

In the spectator's booth…

"Ogre, what's going on here?" Koenma asked.

"Lots of energy, sir." George replied.

* * *

On the ring side…

"It's a hoax!" Ichigaki insisted. "Don't let it frighten you! Against this fighter's strength, she doesn't have enough power to create that attack that big. It's just for intimidation! Attack her!"

At his command, the three Ms charged at the Masked Fighter.

"While the Masked Fighter's hands are tied up, the Dr. Ichigaki Team is charging! Looks like another slaughter!" Koto declared.

"Kill!" the three Ms chorused as they closed in.

Opening her eyes, the Masked Fighter continued her chant, "Kyo!"

Kneeling down, she expanded the Reikai, immobilizing the three Ms.

"Jo!" she added, jumping up to the immobilized three Ms and piercing their hearts with her fingers.

"Sai!" she finished, pulling her fingers out.

At that, the Boruki on the three Ms' backs were dispelled.

With the mind-control device removed, the three fighters collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke demanded. "You wiped them out in one shot! All their Spirit Energy is gone!"

"Ah!" Kuwabara gasped in horror.

"There's nothing left of them." Hiei remarked.

"Yes, an immense attack." Kurama agreed.

"What the… my perfect inventions!" Ichigaki gasped in horror. "How can you destroy scientific achievements with chanting?!"

"Hey! What did you do to those guys?" Yusuke asked. "Why did you hold me back if you're going to just kill them?"

"I did what I had to, nothing more." The Masked Fighter replied.

"Wow! I have no idea what happened but I definitely love it!" Koto beamed. "Let's see, there was a blast of light, some heart piercing, exploding Boruki and now just one thing to do!"

With that, the fox girl started counting down.

* * *

In the spectator's booth…

"I told you the Masked Fighter would handle it."

"You told me we could trust her!" George exclaimed. "She just killed innocent people. No offense Koenma sir, but I don't think I want to root for your team anymore."

* * *

"And the Urameshi Team wins the match!" Koto declared after the ten-count. "Hate them all you want, but you'll better buy some water for those throats, cos you'll be screaming for a while if they keep getting victories like that!"

"Oh shut up, fox-girl! That was no victory!" Yusuke rebuked.

"No! It's all a sham!" Kuwabara choked out. "We're supposed to be the good guys! We should've saved them!"

"Stupid doctor; pushing this on us. Stupid Dark Tournament." Yusuke cursed as he marched towards the troll. "Hey, asshole! You know you're not walking away from this, don't you?!"

Ichigaki took a step back, only to see Hiei and Kurama behind him.  
"Don't embarrass yourself." Hiei retorted.

"Acknowledge your cruelty, and your punishment will be swift." Kurama told him.

"Hold on, what if I told you their Master, Metamira, was still alive, bit I'm the only person the world who knows where he's hidden and how to reverse his disease!"

"Sorry, moot point." Kurama smirked, pointing to the weakened, but still alive, Metamira.

"You… evil man!" Metamira hissed.

"What? But how did he get here?" Ichigaki gasped.

"Your assistant was in the mood to talk." Hiei replied.

* * *

_Flashback after destroying the robot…_

_Hiei was punching the hell out of the jaguar demon with Kurama and Athena sitting on either shoulder of the demolished robot._

"_Yes, that's very good! Now tell us where __Metamira is?" Hiei demanded._

_Suddenly, Athena stifled a giggle as she rocked her crossed legs to and fro, causing the two demons to turn and raise an eyebrow at her._

"_All I'm missing is the popcorn." The Goddess of Wisdom quipped._

_Kurama chuckled at her proclaim as Hiei smirked._

"_Your tail is next." The half-fire threatened, returning to his task when the jaguar demon stammered._

"_I don't remember where exactly. It's some cave." The battered jaguar demon replied._

* * *

"His memory improved very quickly." Hiei added. "We only had to walk two miles to find him. After seeing Metamira's symptoms, Kurama was easily able to make an antidote."

"I've acquired a few poisonous herbs as well on this island." Kurama remarked. "Care to try one, doctor?"

"No need to that, Kurama." Yusuke told the fox demon.

"You ready to die?" he hollered at the troll.

Ichigaki snorted and pulled out a syringe from his pocket.

"Your pathetic little minds. Did you really think I'd experiment with body manipulation and not save some for myself?" he mocked, injecting the serum into his hand.

"Just another brilliant development from the incredible mind of Dr. Ichiga…!" he declared as he transformed.

"Gah!" Yusuke gasped as Ichigaki turned into a larger, deformed version of himself.

"It's a Dr. Ichigaki metamorphosis!" Koto announced. "Now, he's some kind of giant, green monster with incredibly sharp fingernails!"

"Did you mindless puny creatures actually think you can stop the progress of science?" the green monster asked. "Let me show you my modification!"

Yusuke jumped to avoid the extended arm.

"Amazing!" Koto continued to announce. "Ichigaki's stretching out his arm like its warm pipe!"

Hiei and Kurama then leapt away to dodge the enlarged monster's arms.

The three leapt once more to avoid getting hit by the monster's outstretched arm.

Crossing his other arm, Ichigaki managed to scratch Yusuke on the arm, sending the Spirit Detective flying backwards.

"Yusuke!" Kurama gasped. The fox demon was forced to dodge Ichigaki's extended arm.

Hiei then moved in, sword drawn, placing himself before the Spirit Detective.

"Hiei, wait." Yusuke stopped the fire demon as Ichigaki approached. "I got dibs on this jerk."

"Yusuke's back up, despite the delicious outpouring of blood from his arm!" Koto continued to announce. "And what's more, he's asking Hiei to withdraw. Does he want to take this beast by himself?"

"Just don't get killed." Hiei smirked, backing off.

"Okay then, defy all logic!' Ichigaki grinned, extending his arms again, trapping Yusuke between them.

"What's thus?" Ichigaki demanded as Yusuke grabbed both his arms, his aura flaring up once more.

Tightening his hold on Ichigaki, Yusuke pulled the beast towards him. With Ichigaki in place, the Spirit Detective then let loose a series of kicks onto the beast's chest.

"That was for the three innocent lives you stole!" he retorted as Ichigaki fell backwards.

"And this is for screwing with their Master!" he added, landing a punch on Ichigaki's face.

"Nicely put." Kurama agreed, supporting the weakened Metamira.

"And this is for my friend who felt sorry for them and got his ass kicked into the ground!" Yusuke shouted, punching Ichigaki on the other side of his face.

"Thanks for the shout out, Urameshi..." Kuwabara muttered from the ring side.

"And the last one's for me, just for pissing me off!" Yusuke retorted, landing one final upper-cut on Ichigaki's chin, sending the monster flying into the air and crashing into a section of the stadium.

"Now you go think about what you've done, Dr. Ichigaki!" he rebuked.

"Wow! Can I just say… wow?" Koto was awed. "Dr. Ichigaki has been totally demolished by Yusuke's powerful assault. The crowd is speechless."

* * *

In the spectator's seats…

"He… he did it." Keiko gaped.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Finally." Botan remarked. "Now, that's what I call just desserts."

"It doesn't matter." Metamira replied. "Taking Dr. Ichigaki's life away is never going to bring them back. En, Ryo, Kai. It's all my fault. How can I ever forgive myself?"

"Save your tears, Metamira." The Masked Fighter told the weeping martial arts teacher. "Your boys aren't dead."

"Are you kidding?" Yusuke asked.

In response, the three human opened their eyes.

"I… I can move…" Kai muttered, noticing the Boruka was removed from his back.

"Now, this is stupid weird." Yusuke remarked as the three got up.

"Kai, En…" Metamira gasped.

"Hey! Fill me in!" Kuwabara shouted. "I can't see a thing you know?"

Getting out of a startled Kurama's hold, Metamira walked towards his students.

"We're really alive!" Kai remarked.

"And in complete control." Ryo agreed.

"But, I don't understand." Yusuke commented. "A few minutes ago, their Spirit Energy was completely AWOL."

"Yes, I guess it worked." The Masked Fighter noted. "It's been twenty years since I used that technique."

"I never thought I'd see you." Metamira told the three.

"Master." En gasped.

"Wait, why did you turn?" Metamira asked after the three turned their backs.

"We've committed horrible sins, Master." Kai told him. "I can't even remember all the people I have…"

"The lessons that you've taught us didn't mean anything." Ryo added. "We're a disgrace to your dojo."

"Please just leave us, Master. We can't bear to look at you now." En remarked.

"Damnit!" Kai cursed. "Why couldn't have she just killed us?"

"How can you say such things?" Metamira scolded.

"Your Master is right." Athena intervened. "Your guilt is misplaced. The technique she used is called the 'Spirit Wave'. It is one of the five greater techs by trial and it's powered by your own Spirit Energy. If your souls are corrupt, then the wickedness will take your life. But if you are pure of heart, then that purity consumes you, destroying any outside impediments."

"It was your soul that destroyed the Boruka and freed you, not me." The Masked Fighter added. "That proves you have nothing to hide."

"En, Ryo, Kai." Metamira started. "They say what I've known all along. If there was anything you would have done to prevent those kills, you would have. Your bodies were taken over, but who you really are, your souls are still clean. I see you in the same way now as I always have: as my three most noble students. Let's put this behind us!"

With grateful tears in their eyes, the three turned to their teacher.

"Master!" they chorused.

"We've missed you so much!" En wept.

"Master, is it true? Are you going to be okay again?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Metamira replied. "I think so."

"Well mystery lady; that was some attack." Yusuke remarked, sniffling.

"You've done us well, Fighter." Kurama added.

* * *

On the spectator's seat…

"They're so happy." Keiko beamed.

* * *

In the spectator's booth…

Koenma and George were crying rivulets as they hugged each other.

"How come you never talk to me like that, Ogre?" Koenma wept.

* * *

At the ring side…

"They're all okay." Kuwabara choked. "I think letting those guys beat the snot out of me is the best thing I've ever done."

"And so in a dramatic explosion of emotions, fit to make any demon wretch, the Urameshi Team is set to advance!" Koto declared.

"So, how's he doing?" Yusuke asked, jumping down from the ring.

"Not too great." Botan replied. "It's nothing life-threatening, but he's clearly going to time to recover."

"Time huh?" Yusuke echoed.

"Yusuke!" Kai ran towards the group. "Maybe I can be of some help. I'd like to repay you if it's possible. We're the ones who hurt Kuwabara. Let me fight in his place. I'll join as your substitute."

"Thanks for the offer." Yusuke replied. "But this dofus would have a fit if I gave his spot away. You understand."

"Plus, we're only allowed on substitute." He added when Kai was about to protest. "And only after one of our guys is dead."

"Urameshi, I'm not dead yet!" Kuwabara spoke.

"Well folks, it's official." Botan noted.

"Come on, let's get him off the grass." She added, picking the injured Kuwabara up with Kurama's help.

"You're a good man, but we got to do this alone." Yusuke commented after Kuwabara was dragged off.

"I understand." Kai replied.

"Take care of your Master." Athena told Kai as she looked at Metamira who was being taken off by En and Ryo. "I'd say he's the one that needs you the most now."

"Right?" she smiled at Kai.

"Of course." Kai nodded at the Goddess.

Turning to Yusuke, he added, "Well, good luck. Maybe we'll see you again someday."

* * *

After the battle, the Spirit Detective was standing on the ring side, the crowd chanting 'Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke!'

"Oh, shove it where it hurts!" Yusuke retorted.

Just then, the intercom sounded.

"May I have your attention please. The third round of Dark Tournament will begin immediately." The announcer declared.

"What? Give me a break!" Yusuke exclaimed as Kurama hurried back to the ring.

"Furthermore, the tournament committee has unanimously decided to begin the round in accordance to the match diagram, starting from the left. Team Urameshi and Team Masho, please report to the ring." The announced voiced out.

"What? Again?" Hiei spat.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted straight in Koto's face. "Why don't you tell your stupid friends up there let one of the other teams fight?"

"I'm sorry, sir. If you have a complaint, you'll have to take it up with the committee." Koto replied. "I'm sure there's perfectly good reason for their decision."

_I suspected they'll pull this. Two of our members are hurt and after the 'Spirit Wave' technique, I'll be of little help as well._ The Masked Fighter thought.

* * *

Up on the sidelines…

"Yes, your luck is very poor, Yusuke. But think of how much stronger you'll be when you meet me in the end." Toguro remarked.

* * *

In the ring…

"Okay, if a double-header is the call, I might as well enjoy it. I've got plenty of anger left from the troll doctor anyway." Yusuke smirked.

* * *

In the sick bay…

"Botan, help me." Kuwabara requested as he painfully got up. "It's about to start, I need you to help me get there."

"No can do sport." Botan rebuked. "You're in no shape to fight. Best thing you can do now is focus on your recovery."

"But we're all struck in this thing together, Botan." Kuwabara objected. "I can't just lie down in some sick bed and listen to my teammates fighting for their lives!"

* * *

Back in the ring…

"Team Masho, this is your final call!" Koto declared. "Answer or be disqualified!"

At that, a dust tornado appeared from out of nowhere. When the hurricane died down, Team Masho appeared.

"And here they are, people, appearing in the same mysterious fashion as always." Koto added. "Team Masho!"

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a tough one?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so, another chapter down. Read and review.


	6. Master of Disguise

SailorStar9: And so, Chapter 4 goes up, this is revamped version of Chapter 5. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter 5: Master of Disguise

* * *

"Easy now." Botan remarked as she helped Kuwabara to the ring side.

"Oh look, he's off the sick bed." Yusuke noted with heavy sarcasm as Kuwabara struggled out. "Now he's fully recovered, I'm sure he'll be great help."

"Kuwabara is not the only one low on his power." Kurama informed Yusuke, turning to the Masked Fighter. "That special attack drained her considerably."

"So, it's three none against the five of them." Yusuke replied.

_Worse, Hiei still can't use his arm._ Kurama added mentally.

"Who wants to begin?" Baken asked. "The first can be captain."

At that, Jin flared up his aura, sending his cloak flying off.

"I'll go and take those humans then." The Wind Master answered.

"Jin, the Wind Master." Kurama noted. "Well that would explain who his team is."

"You know these jokers?" Yusuke asked the fox demon.

"Indeed." Kurama replied. "Most demons do. Team Masho must be a suited name for this tournament. Their actual name are the Shinobi of the Spirit World."

"Shinobi?" Yusuke echoed. "So, what the hell does that mean?"

"They are stealth fighters. Deadly mercenaries to the highest bid. A dispute arises in Spirit World and they solve it in secret. You're familiar with their other name, aren't you? The ninja." Kurama explained.

"Team Captains, please decide the battle terms." Koto requested as the two faced each other.

"Let's fix these stakes simple enough. One-to-one-to-one till I'm a tower on my feet holding the five." Jin replied.

"Whatever he said." Yusuke added.

"Jin has asked for a series of one-on-one matches with the advancing team taking five wins and Yusuke gives the nod." Koto announced.

* * *

On the spectators' seats…

"They're on the roll, Shizuru. They can do it." Keiko remarked.

"I'm not sure what tournament you're watching, half the team I'm cheering for can't even walk now." Shizuru added.

* * *

Back in the ring…

"A dominant presence won't be in the air right now." Jin remarked as the two circled each other. "Tell a person by the wind and yours the one I like Urameshi."

The overhead intercom sounded just as the two returned to their respective teams.

"May I have your attention please. The tournament committee will be instituting a medical examination before the next round." The announcer declared.

"What is this? Gym class?" Yusuke inquired after he leapt off the ring.

"Due the to Urameshi Team fighting without rest and according to the Section 13 of the Tournament Index, report to the medical tent." The announcer added.

"As long as they don't grab my balls and make me cough." Yusuke retorted as Ruka entered the scene.

"Scratch that." He added as the redhead demoness stepped out from the medical tent.

* * *

On the spectators' booth…

"Wow, hot mama!" Koenma awed.

* * *

Back on the ring side…

"Hello gentlemen." Ruka greeted the team.

Raising her hand, she scanned over the four, before stopping on Hiei and the Masked Fighter.

"Yes, you two fighters." She remarked. "Would you please follow me to the medical tent?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Hiei retorted. "We need no attention. Why don't you go nurse the fool lying on his back?"

"Because his wounds do not interest me the way yours do, Hiei." Ruka replied. "Maybe I can help you."

* * *

On the spectators' booth…

"Quick, Ogre! Hit me!" Koenma instructed.

"What?" George blinked in confusion.

"Right in the noggin, hurry!" Koenma urged.

"What are you talking about sir?" George asked.

"I order you to hit me in the head, you oaf!" Koenma ordered.

"I don't understand sir, but if you ordered me I guess...just don't get mad at me later!" George replied and knocked Koenma in the head.

"Look what you've done, you blue idiot! You've given me a bruise! Guess I'll have to go see the nurse!" Koenma replied gleefully as he ran down to the ring side.

"Koenma…" George sweatdropped.

* * *

By the ring side…

"Are you experiencing any fatigue or sharp recurring pain?" Ruka asked inside the medical tent.

"No." the Masked Fighter replied.

"And you, Hiei? Surely that last attack has some effect on you." Ruka added.

"Why did you ask? Isn't it your job to know?" Hiei asked.

"Hm. It must be hard to fight with your arm in excruciating pain." Ruka snorted. "Clearly you both would have to stay with me until your health has improved."

"I don't go where people tell me, lady. You can treat yourself!" Hiei retorted as he turned to go.

At that, Ruka expanded her aura, forming a force-field around the medial tent, stopping both Hiei and the Masked Fighter in their tracks.

"What?" Hiei hissed.

"Quickly, it's a trap." The Masked Fighter warned.

Stepping backwards, the two tried to dash through the force-field, only to be electrocuted by it.

"Damnit! What's happening to them, Kurama?" Yusuke asked the redhead beside him.

"It's a force-field." The fox demon replied.

"Well, isn't that convenient." Yusuke retorted.

"Hey redhead!" he shouted at Ruka, rushing to the demoness. "Why do I get the feeling you're not a licensed nurse!?"

Ruka turned, stopping the Spirit Detective in his tracks as she expanded her aura.

"That's correct, Yusuke." Ruka replied, pulling off her belt along with her uniform.

"Enchantress is more I like it." She added, now clad in vines that covered her more 'important' body parts.

"Yeah, that was my second guess." Yusuke remarked.

"Ruka is my name, regarded as the most talented creature alive in spell defensive incantations." the redhead demoness introduced herself.

"Spell defense?" Kuwabara echoed. "What is she talking about?"

"It's a different way to manipulate energy." Athena explained. "She doesn't have any attack powers but her defense is so top notch that nothing can break through her force-field."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Ruka commented.

"Give me my damn team back!" Yusuke demanded.

"Didn't you hear the announcement, Yusuke?" Ruka reminded. "They're both very sick. They're going need a little time to recover."

The Masked Fighter tried powering up her energy, with Hiei doing the same, only to find Ruka's force-field absorbing any energy they released.

"That energy thread." Kurama noted. "It uses their own Spirit Energy against them, the more they struggle, the more powerful it will become."

* * *

Back on the spectator's stairs…

"It's horrible." Koenma whined. "She really isn't a nurse. That means I got this bump on my head for nada. Ogre! How dare punch your boss on the head like that?"

"But Koenma sir!" George protested. "You ordered me to. I told you, you couldn't get mad at me, remember?"

* * *

Back in the ring…

"As a result of the medical examination, Hiei and the Masked Fighter have been ruled unfit to fight." The intercom came again. "They'll sit out for the duration of the round where they're suitably treated.

* * *

In the announcer's booth…

Team Masho's owner chuckled, _Friends in high places, yes sir, that's the key! The committee making this sudden fight, the beautiful Ruka capturing their team. It's amazing what money can buy._

* * *

On the ring side…

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke demanded as he leapt onto the ring.

"How can you let them lie like that?" he shouted at Koto.

"I've already told you! I don't have anything to do with these decisions!" Koto protested. "Really! I'm completely neutral!"

"Wrong, stupid answer!" Yusuke hollered.

"It's alright." Kurama stepped in.

"Says who?" Yusuke demanded.

"Obviously, the committee is against us." Kurama pointed out. "However, we've not been hurt. Truthfully, the Masked Fighter and Hiei are in no shape to fight at the moment anyway. Think, why would she only capture two of us when she had the chance to do more? Perhaps her powers are not great enough to restrict us all and she took the pair who was too weak to resist the force-field. She is help less than the committee thinks. This will only give Team Masho a false sense security. The advantage is ours."

"Two against five now Jin. You can destroy them all." Baken laughed as he stepped forward.

"Nah!" Jin sighed. "I'm havin' to change my mind if it's going to be a fix like that.

"I don't give a darn! Let somebody else go." The Wind Master retorted as he walked off. "I'm sure I'll rather be the watch-no."

"It won't be wise to think you can disrupt the set this time." Baken stopped the redhead.

"Don't you ever put your dirty hands on me again!" Jin spat, grabbing Baken's hand and raising it off his shoulder. Baken relented and released him.

Jin leapt down the ring, leaned against the wall and whistled a tune.

"Do not get too upset Baken." Touya told him. "He only wants a true challenge in this battle."

"I can care less." Baken replied. "Who's fighting them first?"

"Please." Gama chuckled. Leaping into the air, he removed his cloak and landed in the ring. "The Master of Disguise will."

"You're on." Yusuke replied, stepping forward.

"What are you doing?" he asked the fox demon who had stepped in front of him.

"You must leave this one to me." Kurama requested. "We're going to have to play this round very carefully, Yusuke. Let me fight them as long as I can and ascertain their weaknesses. You'll take over when I fall."

"He's always been the stubborn fox; for as long as I've known him." Athena remarked amusedly.

* * *

In the ring…

"And it's Kurama versus Gama! You may begin!" Koto announced.

"Tell me, demon traitor. What does the word 'make-up' bring to mind?" Gama asked, producing his paint brushes. "Human females, no doubt. A little gloss to attract the next mate. Disgusting isn't it? The way humans manage to bastardize everything they touch. Over the centuries, the human influence has infected the Spirit World as well. None of you demons even know its original power."

With his make-up painted on, Gama replaced his brushes, powering up in the process.

"Allow me to show you." He added.

"Now I haven't seen that one before." Koto admitted. "Gama's covered his body with some sort of face paint, and now, his Spirit Energy is goin insane!"

With a hiss, Gama dashed forward, his fist drawn into punch. Kurama jumped to dodge the attack.

_His Spirit Energy is strong._ The fox demon realized as he fled. _It does not extend far from his body. Close combat is clearly his strength._

After he landed, Kurama was about to strike Gama when the other demon ducked, renewing his attack on the redhead. Gama continued to throw some more punches at Kurama, the fox demon dodging every single blow.

"Gama's decorations really seem to boost his power." Koto announced on the sidelines. "Kurama can't even squeeze a counterattack."

* * *

In the medical tent…

_You're playing a dangerous game, Kurama._ Hiei thought as he watched the fight, Kurama skillfully dodging each and every one of Gama's punches. _Waiting to gauge the enemy's weakness before you attack; you could at least draw your weapon._

* * *

In the ring…

"I know all about you and your planned concoctions, Kurama." Gama told the fox demon when Kurama dodged another attack. "And I don't plan to give you time to make them!"

When Kurama fell on one hand, the other demon added and drew out his paint brushes once more, "Let me demonstrate what I mean."

Rushing towards the redhead, Gama swung his brushes at Kurama, forcing the fox demon to leap back.

Gama smirked as Kurama went down on one knee.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly have you done to me?" Kurama inquired, his eyes widening at the sight of the black chain-like mark on his left ankle.

"Your leg feels like a giant block of lead, doesn't it?" Gama chuckled.

_That smell!_ Kurama realized.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Let me get this straight." Yusuke remarked. "You can't move any part of your body that gets marked up by that junk?"

* * *

Back in the ring…

"Why try to fight the inevitable?" Gama laughed as he approached the immobilized fox demon.

"The 'Make-up of Death' has already marked you, Kurama. There's no hope for escape!" he mocked as the fox demon got to his feet and tried to flee.

"Kurama!" Yusuke voiced out in worry.

"Gama's make-up seems to take on a reverse effect when painted on his enemies." Koto declared. "And with Kurama barely able to walk, Gama's slowly moving in like a tiger stalking his wounded prey!"

"Kurama's struggling is pointless. The make-up seeps through any clothing and attaches to his skin, transmitting Gama's Spirit Energy, as if he were gripped by Gama's own fist." Touya remarked.

Back in the fight, Gama then added three more of his paint onto Kurama, marking the fox demon's right ankle and wrists.

"The costume is completed!" he grinned. "The 'Make-up of Chains'!"

"Go ahead, just try to limp away now." he mocked.

"Kurama, get rid of the outfit!" Yusuke shouted.

"Ha!" Gama taunted. "Don't be naïve; even if he had the strength, it wouldn't change a thing. Nearly two thousand pounds of weight is chained directly to his skin."

"Yes, that's better, finally accepting your fate." He chuckled, leaping around the chained fox demon, confident of his victory.

"Kurama's arms and legs are completely useless." Koto announced. "He can do nothing but stand and wait for his bloody demise!"

* * *

On the ring side…

"Don't leave me alone with these guys!" Yusuke remarked worriedly.

"If he dies, we're done for." Kuwabara added.

Botan watched on in horror as Hiei gritted his teeth and the Masked Fighter had a passive expression on his face.

"Believe him." Athena advised.

Botan blinked at the Goddess beside her.

Smiling at the ferry guide, she added, her eyes twinkling, "Knowing him like I do, he'll find a way out of this."

"Somehow." She muttered the last word.

* * *

In the ring…

"And now you die, demon traitor!" Gama declared, moving in for the final blow.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama called out, unleashing his trademark weapon via his hair. At his command, the green lash extended from his hair, slicing through Gama's body.

"But, the 'Make-up of Chains'…" Gama gasped, his blood gashing out from his wounds.

"Only an amateur depends on arms and legs for victory." Kurama told the mortally wounded demon.

"Way to go, Kurama! One down!' Yusuke whooped.

"An unbelievable one-eighty people!" Koto announced. "Kurama has somehow taken control of this fight!"

"Damn you!" Gama cursed. "Don't take the credit for this. I've killed myself today by the mistake of not sealing your energy as well."

"Don't waste your breath in conversation." Kurama advised, his Rose Whip returning back to his hair. "I know of the power you're using to restrain me, you can easily heal your injuries. Release me and I'll let you walk away with your life."

Gama chuckled, "Convincing aren't you? The battle isn't over yet."

"Even with my arms and legs bound, you're in no shape to fight me." Kurama remarked. "Don't die pointlessly Gama. You're too intelligent for that.

"I appreciate your confidence." Gama choked out, struggling towards the still bound redhead, swinging a punch at the fox demon which Kurama simply sidestepped.

"Don't move." Kurama warned, though unknowst to the fox demon, Gama had sprayed his blood into the redhead's Gi.

"You'll bleed to death if you keep trying to fight. It's of no use, be wise." He added, dodging another punch, as Gama added some more of his blood onto the fox demon.

At his limits now, Gama managed to finish his markings before succumbing to his wounds and collapsing onto the ground.

"That was the most… beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Koto declared, before she started counting down.

"You were correct after all." Kurama remarked. "It's wholly your fault that you died in vain. I cannot pity you."

"The death is yours." Gama stammered out.

"What?" Kurama gasped.

"You never asked me what gave my makeup its power, what made it different than the makeup of those human fools. The difference is the main ingredient, Kurama. It's made of my blood." Gama informed the still bound redhead.

"I have given you the 'Make-up of the Seal." He added.

"I'm definitely not liking the sound of that." Yusuke remarked.

"It's what I should have done from the start. I've sealed your Spirit energy." Gama choked out.

"Kurama…" Yusuke muttered.

"Your entire power trapped inside your body. Even as I fade, the effects will live on. I've secured a victory for my Shinobi sect. and so I die, knowing that it's not in vain."

At that, Gama died, his blood spilling onto the floor.

"Urameshi Team takes the first point." Koto declared after the ten-count. "Will the next fighters please approach the ring?"

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"But Kurama can't even defend himself." Koenma remarked.

* * *

In the medical tent…

"It's Touya, the Master of Ice. Get him out of there, Yusuke." Hiei noted after the Ice Master threw off his cloak.

* * *

In the ring…

"You fought bravely, Gama." Touya looked at his dead comrade. "I assure you, your death will be honored. Kurama will pay."

* * *

On the ring side…

"This is bad." Yusuke remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot! This chapter _is_ done! Read and review.


	7. Kurama’s Stand

* * *

SailorStar9: And so, Chapter 5 goes up, this is revamped version of Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter 6: Kurama's Stand

* * *

_My arms and legs are still anchored down by Gama's first curse. That I can live with. My energy trapped inside, I cannot._ Kurama frowned.

"All right people, time's up. By the rules of the, I must consider those now in the ring as the next opponents." Koto declared. "That means, it's Kurama versus Touya."

Prepare yourself." Touya told the fox demon. "I'll make this quick."

* * *

On the ring side…

"Damn! This is wrong!" Yusuke hissed.

"How can they make him fight?" Kuwabara added. "Darn it! If I was stronger, I can help out. I'm letting down my team and now he's going to die!"

"Try to relax, Kuwabara." Botan advised. "You'll hit them back when you're healed."

* * *

In the spectator's seats…

Team Masho's owner approached Sakyo who was sitting on the seats.

"There you are Sakyo." The obese man chuckled. "I've been looking all over for you. You do have a VIP ticket you know. Why are you sharing ass space with these animals?"

"Apparitions don't pretend to know what's going to happen." Sakyo replied. "It's more exciting that way."

"Interesting opinion." Team Masho's owner noted. "Of course you don't have to pretend if you play it the way I do. How do you like that medical tent scheme I came up with? Sure didn't take much to get the committee going along. They just want that Yusuke kid dead. Personally, I think it's that mess with Tarukane. We all suspect Yusuke was responsible for his death. And even Spirit World's detectives should know not the screw around with the rich and powerful. Right, Sakyo? He'll die all right. Even if this plan doesn't work, I have a hundred more to pull out."

* * *

In the medical tent…

"It's hopeless." Hiei remarked.

"Kurama still has one weapon he can use." the Masked Fighter objected. "Time. The first curse should wear off soon and Kurama will be able to move if he can stall Touya long enough perhaps he can regain his energy too."

"That's nice. But I rather stay realistic." Hiei replied.

* * *

In the ring…

"Please, answer me one thing first." Kurama requested. "Why? The Shinobi have always dealt with their affairs in secret. Why expose yourselves now?"

"For light." Touya replied after a while.

"Explain." Kurama pressed.

"It's simple." Touya replied. "Even the strongest tree will die if left in the dark. I find that to be the best way to describe us: a giant oak crashed into a dark soil, bringing order to an otherwise chaotic land. The Shinobi have done their job for centuries and done it well. But in recent years, we've got glimpses of the outside world and asked why not us? Have we not earned the privilege others take for free? We're entering a new era and we will begin with a land of our own. This island, it's already been arranged that if we win this tournament, Hanging Neck Island will be our prize. And once this blinding light pours over us all, branches will cover the world."

* * *

In the medical tent…

"Heh! The ninjas are revolting." Hiei snorted.

"The Shinobi have survived for centuries by each master passing their knowledge to one apprentice before he dies." The Masked Fighter remarked. "The previous masters must have made poor selections. These fighters don't know their place."

"I don't give a damn about their internal dispute." Hiei retorted. "The only important thing is how strong they are. I've fought my share of ice warriors. Seiryu the Blue Dragon fell to my sword quickly enough, but he was no master. He was a fool, who thought he could get by on half of his lessons. But if there is any true ice master, anyone who completed the full training that his master intended and knows the art of ice, it is Touya."

* * *

In the ring…

"Let's cease with the conversation." Touya remarked. "I know you're simply trying to buy time for that seal to wear off."

"I admit, you've caught me with my hands red." Kurama replied.

"You boys are having way too much fun okay?" Koto retorted. "Begin!"

"Gama made the mistake of giving you too much time to think." Touya commented. "Not me!"

With a grunt, he powered up his aura, coating the ring's surface with ice.

"What's that?" Koto gasped.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" she stammered as Touya's ice spread over to her. "Touya's generating his power to a wave of freezing air and this girl's really wishing she'd worn saltine tights!"

* * *

In the ring side…

"Ah! It's cold!" Yusuke remarked as Touya's power reached over to him.

* * *

In the ring…

"You're on climate control." Kurama noted. "That's very impressive."

"In addition to improving my attacks, it would serve as a barrier, giving you fewer options for escape." Touya added, powering up two ice balls in his hands. "Even with your energy sealed, I admit, I'm somewhat hesitant to get near you, what with your little Rose Whip maneuver. You understand, I'd rather kill long distance."

With that, he blew the ice shards he had formed at Kurama.

"Shards of Winter!" the Ice Master called out as Kurama leapt to dodge the attack.

"Seems Kurama can finally move his arms and legs again." Koto announced. "But it may not be in time to dodge this assault!"

"Nice try." Touya noted, the redhead running off the second he landed, the Ice Master's ice splinters having made their marks.

_There must be a way to reach my Spirit Energy._ Kurama mused as he ran.

"You'd better think of something quickly, Kurama." Touya advised as he kept his pace with the fox demon. "You can't dodge these forever."

At that, he blew out another 'Shards of Winter' at the kitsune.

Kurama flipped to avoid the attack, only to have Touya throw another at him.

"Despite lots of acrobatics, Kurama can't avoid these razor sharp blades of ice!" Koto announced.

"Surrender!" Touya demanded, firing another 'Shards of Winter' at Kurama.

"And Kurama hits the deck!" Koto remarked as the redhead fell to the ground, having being hit by the ice splinters.

"Just stay down!" Yusuke hollered. "I'll handle it from here!"

"It's not right!" Kuwabara agreed.

"This might be his time to lose." Botan added.

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"Hurry Yusuke!" Keiko hollered. "What are you standing around for? Get in there and save your friend's life!"

"Don't bother." Shizuru told her. "You know it's against the rules for him to do that."

"It's somebody's life. Who cares about the dumb rules?" Keiko retorted. "Get in there, Yusuke!"

"Well, there's a change in attitude." Shizuru sweatdropped.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"Koenma sir." George looked at the Prince of the Spirit World. "There must be something he can do. He needs to win this fight for the team."

"Don't be a numbskull." Koenma remarked. "Without access to his energy, the only thing he needs to do is quit."

"But what about heroism, sir?" George inquired. "Determination!"

"Save it for your storybooks." Koenma retorted. "It's much better to dump it all on Yusuke. Running like a baby is perfectly brave if the odds are too tough. Yes sir!"

"Is that so, Koenma?" George deathpanned.

"Hey! What's with that tone in your voice?" Koenma accused.

"Nothing sir." George replied.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? I think you just rolled your eyes! I know you're not disagreeing with the super and mighty Koenma!" Koenma demanded, tugging painfully at George's cheeks.

"Gee, I'm glad Kurama has more spine than you do." George remarked, rubbing his bruised cheeks as Kurama stood back up.

"Say something, Ogre?" Koenma demanded.

"Nothing sir! Nothing!" George stammered

* * *

In the ring…

"That hit was not enough to beat you." Touya told the panting Kurama. "I know you stayed down intentionally; yet another attempt to buy time. I don't suggest you trying it again."

_His wits match my own._ Kurama realized. _Unless I can find a way to my energy soon, he'll bleed me to death._

Frowning, he then looked at his bloodied hand. _That's…_

Touya smirked as Kurama started running again.

_The seal is powered by Gama's blood._ Kurama noted as he ran. _Perhaps, my own will disengage it._

"Now, now." Touya taunted, realizing what Kurama wanted to do. "Don't underestimate Gama's abilities. It'll take much more than smearing to get rid of that seal."

"Rose Whip!" Kurama called out, taking the rose in his hair out before wincing as the rose remained in it original form.

"I see." Touya remarked. "You've noticed inklings of your energy inside your blood. Only one problem, to release enough to beat me, you have to bleed yourself dry! Gama's seal won't wear off any time soon. Admit it, Kurama, I'm holding the end of your life in my hands."

That said, he unleashed another 'Shards of Winter' at the fox demon.

"I sure know that facial expression; pure lovely excorticating agony!" Koto announced after Kurama groaned in pain before falling back onto the ground. "And yet he's still trying to get up. He's determined to take some more!"

_Touya's right again._ Kurama mused. _These drops won't get me anywhere. There must be another way to reach my power. I have to win!_

"He's back on his feet!" Koto declared. "The fight continues!"

_This doesn't make sense._ Touya thought. _No one can survive all those direct hits from my ice attack. Not unless…_

"You really are dangerous, aren't you? I haven't been making direct hits. You've been blocking your vital points with your own body. You must be very old. Experienced, perhaps, as I am." He remarked.

"More alike than you know." Kurama replied. "Now tell me, this new life on the outside. What do you truly plan to do with it?"

"The world will know, just as soon as we get there." Touya answered.

"Don't assume." Kurama frowned.

_Could it be he's still plans to win this?_ Touya gaped. _He's been delaying me afterall, letting me believe I was winning, all the while thinking of some clever plan._

That decided, Touya extended an ice sword from his right arm.

"I can't allow this to continue!" the Ice Master remarked.

"Wow people!" Koto announced. "Touya's created a sword out of ice! It's the barbaric finish we've been waiting for!"

* * *

On the ring side…

"Kurama…" Yusuke mumbled worriedly.

In the medical tent, Hiei jumped out of his seat from the table, hissing in concern for his friend.

* * *

In the ring, Touya let out a way cry, sprinting towards the wounded fox demon.

Kurama dodged the blade swipes, jumping aside to give himself more space to maneuver.

"Wo, that has just nearly blew off!" Koto announced/

"A rather lucky move, my friend." Touya remarked. "Let's see how long you can keep that up!"

With that, he lunged, swiping Kurama once again with his ice blade.

_The slightest mistake and I'll be killed. I can't afford to postpone any longer._ Kurama mused as he dodged Touya's attacks.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Tell fox girl you give up! I swear I'll take it from here!" Yusuke hollered.

"Urameshi knows he can't beat four guys in a row." Kuwabara remarked. "If Kurama loses, we're dead meat."

"Just tell me when it's over." Botan wept, as she turned away.

* * *

In the ring…

Touya's assaults were relentless as the fox demon backed off step by step.

_No more delaying the inevitable, it's time I take my responsibility and make my stand!_ Kurama decided.

"Die!" Touya cried, slashing Kurama on his forearm and causing the redhead to fall to the ground.

* * *

On the ring side…

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kurama?" Yusuke demanded. "Don't get up! Let me take him! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

His rant was cut short when Kurama get up again.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"Why do I get the feeling our most intelligent fighter is going to do something incredibly stupid?" Koenma inquired.

* * *

In the medical tent…

"Strange." Hiei remarked. "Almost as if Kurama was taking this fight personally."

* * *

In the ring…

"Let me do what I must, Yusuke." Kurama told the Spirit Detective.

Yusuke nodded.

"Forgive me, Pai." Kurama smiled weakly at the reincarnation of his precedent's lover.

Athena's eyes widened when she realized what the fox demon was about to do.

"You won't dare…" the Goddess hissed. "Don't you dare, fox!"

"I'm going to end your life in one blow." Touya told the wounded redhead. "Prepare yourself."

"It seems that I have gotten to know you quite well in such a short fight, and I rather like you. Let's not have this slaying ruin our friendship." He added as Kurama winced from the injury of his arm.

"My thoughts exactly." Kurama replied.

"Now, you shouldn't have run. I can't grantee a painless kill that way." Touya commented as Kurama took to his heels.

"Kurama!" he hollered, jumping to attack the fox demon.

"Farewell!" he called, thrusting his ice blade at the wounded redhead.

Kurama then extended his injured arm, his Death Plant growing from the gaping wound. The winces entwined around the ice blade, piercing through Touya's body before the tip of the ice sword struck its target.

"But now…" Touya gasped. "Your energy is locked inside of you. How can you manipulate your Death Plant?"

"Insane!" he realized. "You actually sowed the Death Plant seed into your own body."

"It was my only option." Kurama replied. "My power is locked inside. And inserting the seed into my opened wound, the plant could enter my bloodstream and take root in my imprisoned energy."

"You really are something." Touya stammered, as he fell backwards.

"Unbelievable turnaround!" Koto announced after Touya passed out on the ground, his ice sword and ice field receding. "I'll take a ten count."

* * *

On the ring side…

"Now it's my turn!" Yusuke nodded.

"He really did it." Kuwabara added.

"Like the saying: they can pluck your skin as long as you break their bones." Botan remarked.

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"Kurama's okay for doing that, isn't he?" Keiko asked.

"There's a killer plant growing through his body. What do you think?" Shizuru deathpanned.

"What is this?" Team Masho's owner spat. "I lay everything on the platter and they still botch it up! Can't believe I got to do everything for these filths!"

Sakyo smirked as Toguro appeared beside him.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"We won! We won!" both Koenma and George whooped.

"You see, Koenma sir, there is something to be said for not giving up." George beamed.

"Of course there is!" Koenma retorted. "I've been saying that the whole time and you've been disagreeing!"

"Not what I remember." George muttered.

"You know, you've been really unpleasant lately, Ogre." Koenma retorted. "Maybe after the tournament, I'll have to assign you to a life-of-light planning crew."

"Wait sir, I don't think you have time to mess with that now! Look down there! I think Touya's getting up!" George interrupted Koenma.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Koenma demanded as George breathed in relief.

* * *

Back in the ring…

"Kurama wins!" Koto declared after Touya fell back to the ground after the ten count. "Please update the scoreboard."

"You have won the match." Touya told the redhead. "I admit. Please, kill me."

"I will not." Kurama replied.

At Touya's startled gasp, he added, "You never answered. What do you plan to do with this island if you get it?"

"Who cares?" Touya retorted.

"I too, have lived many years in shadow, until I've found my light once again." Kurama confessed, as he glanced at the worried-looking Athena. "Interesting, how unexpected regret can appear. That's what this light does."

"I only wanted to know if it could make you life better, noble, than mine has been." He added, before passing out on his feet.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Kurama!" Yusuke called out. "No, he can't…"

"Nobler? Think Kurama?" Kuwabara echoed.

"What did he mean?" Botan was confused.

"Idiot…" Athena wept. "You promised fox… you swore to me…"

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"Shizuru, is he…?" Keiko turned to the older female beside her.

Shizuru shook her head.

"Oh no…" Keiko gasped at her implication.

* * *

In the ring…

Koto approached the unconscious fox demon.

"Wait people." She added after listening to Kurama's chest. "Kurama still has a faint heartbeat. It appears he slipped into unconsciousness while still on his feet!"

* * *

In the ring side…

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Yusuke remarked. "And hey, fox girl, just so we're clear, the rest of the fights are all mine!"

"Not so fast." Baken interjected as he stepped into the ring.

"What?" Yusuke hissed.

"You forgot something." Baken grinned. "He's standing in the ring. Yes, it looks to me like he's volunteering to fight again."

"Oh, get me a break!" Yusuke hollered. "Kurama isn't even conscious anymore! I'm taking this fight!"

"Oh right!" Koto managed to stammer out. "Team captains decide, Yusuke versus Baken."

"Correction, the next fight will be Kurama versus Baken." The overhead intercom interjected.

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara echoed.

"A fighter standing in the ring cannot be removed against his will." The intercom added. "As will cannot be determined here, the fight remains."

* * *

In the medical tent…

"Don't think about it Hiei." Ruka advised as Hiei approached her barrier. "Unless of course you want to try another close encounter with my force-field.

* * *

In the ring…

Baken grinned as he grabbed Koto by her shirt.

"Looks like you're not needed anymore, kitten." He told her and tossed the fox girl out of the ring.

"Now the ref's out of the picture, we can really have some fun!" he turned to the comatose fox demon, sending him flying with a punch.

* * *

In the ring side…

"He's hitting someone that's completely defenseless!" Kuwabara remarked.

"Clearly not the honor code type." Botan agreed.

* * *

In the medical tent…

Hiei clutched his healing hand into a fist.

* * *

In the ring…

Baken grinned as he approached the fallen Kurama.

"You look so peaceful with your little flowers." The oversized demon chuckled as he gave Kurama a kick.

"Kurama's definitely down. Baken, step away so I can start the count." Koto instructed.

"You again?" Baken glared at her.

"Just going to do my job okay?" Koto told him.

"You must think you're in need here." Baken replied. "Nobody humiliates my sect and gets to slip away with a ten count."

Right before Koto hit the tenth count, Baken had gripped Kurama's shirt.

"Say ten!" Yusuke told the referee.

"Oh look he's on his feet again." Baken mocked. "I guess that means he wants more."

With a cry, he landed a punch on Kurama's stomach.

"Stop the fight!" Yusuke hollered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot! This chapter is _so _done! Read and review.


	8. Crushing Revenge

SailorStar9: And so, Chapter 6 goes up, this is revamped version of Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter 7: Crushing Revenge

* * *

"Not much a challenge for me. I like that." Baken chuckled, holding onto to the unconsciousness Kurama.

"Don't you touch him!" Yusuke hollered as Baken prepared to land a punch on Kurama.

His warning was unheeded when Baken landed a punch into Kurama's stomach.

* * *

On the ring side…

"This win will help us greatly." Risho noted as Jin shrugged.

* * *

In the ring…

Baken was using Kurama as a punching bag.

"Stop!" Koto ran between the fighters. I'm all for extreme pain and torture, you disgusting horse! But this guy is not even awake to enjoy it! I'm taking a ten count."

"Count yourself out!" Baken retorted, slapping Koto out of the way. "We're making the rules now, not you."

"I won't risk enjoying myself any longer. I'll just break your face!" he added, grabbing onto Kurama once more.

Yusuke watched in horror as Baken proceeded to land another punch.

"Baken, stop." Risho interrupted.

"But why, Risho?" Baken asked in mid-punch.

"Lay him outside of the ring." Risho instructed.

"But he's killed our sect members!" Baken retorted.

"Yes." Risho added. "And if you had landed that punch, you would have died as well."

"What?" Baken turned to see Yusuke poised to fire his Spirit Gun. Beside him, Athena held the Spear of Longinus in her right hand, as she stood ready to throw the said lance.

"Or do you think you would have survived a bullet and a spear in the back?" Risho asked. "It's clear those two care more about that demon's live than this tournament. They're ready to fight every apparition in this stadium if they must. We need to win, not be involved in a revolt."

"Heh!" Baken snorted. "You're getting soft, Risho. You'll end up like Gama and Touya. If this prize is what we really want, then we shouldn't be making concessions."

Then noticing Yusuke's stern look and Athena's death glare, he relented.

"Fine, take your precious buddy." He remarked, tossing Kurama out of the ring.

"Well, I think we can all agree Kurama will be staying outside the ring. Just change the blasted board already!" Koto retorted.

"You'll be okay." Yusuke muttered as he picked up the comatose fox demon. Standing up, he carried Kurama to lie against the ring's wall.

* * *

By the medical tent…

"Your friend got a lucky repave." Ruka remarked.

"So did you, witch!" Hiei retorted.

"Huh?" Ruka blinked, turning to the half-fire demon.

"Or should I say, so did everyone else in this stadium." Hiei added.

"Yusuke and Athena were not the only ones about to fire." The Masked Fighter remarked. "So was Hiei, and their combined power would not have been contained in the ring. Risho felt it, didn't you?"

"Hiei meant to kill us all?" Ruka mocked. "Well, there's very funny. Have you forgotten you're trapped inside _my_ force-field?"

"Drop the act, Ruka." The Masked Fighter told her. "You've already realized you can't keep us in here much longer. Our powers have returned and yours will stay as meagre as always."

Ruka frowned at her proclaim.

* * *

In the ring side…

"Guess, it's my turn." Kuwabara remarked as Kurama was lied down to rest. "Wish me luck."

"I think bone cracking is a good sign to rest." Botan winced after hearing Kuwabara's bones crack and he was forced to lie back on the grass.

"Yes, madam." Kuwabara muttered.

* * *

In the ring…

"Woo, what a scary look." Baken taunted as Yusuke glared at him. "Am I supposed to be shivering in my boots, perhaps now? Or should I just be running for my life?"

"Why don't we let the fight answer that?" Yusuke told the oversized demon.

The buzzer sounded and Yusuke stepped forward to take over the fight.

"And the third match, Baken versus Yusuke. You may begin!" Koto announced.

The two squared off and Baken started groaning, forcing his sweat out.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Oh wow, Botan. Do you sense that?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, you have to fill me in." Botan told him.

"There's some kind of strange power coming out of Baken's sweat." Kuwabara added.

Botan grimaced.

* * *

In the spectator's seats…

"His strength is miserable compared to Yusuke's. You do know that, don't you?" Sakyo asked.

"Who gives a damn!" Butajiri, Team Masho's owner retorted. "Baken's special technique should take care of that. He should pop at anytime."

* * *

In the ring…

"What's wrong, Baken?" Yusuke joked. "We haven't started yet and you've already got a nervous sweat. Do you give up?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Baken mocked. "Mystic Powers of the Shinobi: White Mist!"

At that, Baken created a white fog out of his sweat that covered the entire arena.

"Hey, where did he go?" Yusuke demanded.

* * *

On the ring side…

"He must be using the mist to hide himself." Kuwabara remarked.

"Well, Yusuke won in the dark before, right?" Botan inquired.

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"Oh no, now this is perfectly charming." Shizuru muttered in heavy sarcasm.

"It smells like sweat." Keiko complained.

* * *

In the ring…

"Pure insanity!" Koto announced. "The ring's been devoured by a giant layer of mist! Urameshi has absolutely no idea where Baken's first attack will come from! In fact, neither do I, I can't even see my microphone in front of me!"

"Guess I'll wait for something." Yusuke noted as he looked around aimlessly.

"Like that, for example!" he added, jumping to avoid a tunneling tornado heading straight for him. Baken suddenly appeared behind him, knocking the Spirit Detective to the ground with a punch.

"You didn't see that coming at all! Try again!" Baken mocked from somewhere in the mist.

Yusuke leapt to dodge the spinning tornado coming towards him, only to have Baken punch him in the face again from below.

"Yes! That would hurt a little more, didn't it?" Baken mocked from the mist. "You couldn't even manage to block."

Yusuke chuckled when he stood up, lifting his arm to defend himself as Baken's punch came directly at him.

"It doesn't make any difference that you saved Kurama." Baken added. "New person, same result. Your team is just one big punching bag for me."

"What's so funny?" he inquired as Yusuke laughed. "Have I knocked you witless?"

"I'm laughing 'cause I'm relieved. You had me worried when you were punching Kurama, but now that I know how soft your fists are, I feel a lot better." Yusuke replied. "Now I see why you were scared when Jin touched you before."

"I was not!" Baken retorted.

"Oh come on!" Yusuke retaliated. "Your whole world was shaking! I mean I don't blame you. This stupid sweat fog is your only trick. I bet Jin can knock it away with one little gust of wind."

"You'd better shut your trap!" Baken fumed. "You're not the Wind Master, are you? So, you're getting ready to die!"

"We'll see how soft my punches are!" he hollered, running towards Yusuke and leaping up into mist.

On the ground, Yusuke charged up his Spirit Gun as Baken descended from on top of him.

* * *

On the sidelines, Toguro smirked.

* * *

In the ring…

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke released his attack.

"Ha! You decided completely the wrong direction." Baken taunted after Yusuke fired his energy straight in front of him.

Yusuke's attack hit the wall, the impact blowing Baken off his feet. As the smoke cleared, so did Baken's mist.

"I don't understand what just happened." Baken remarked as he got up to his feet. "All my mist; it's disappearing!"

"A brilliant strategy by Yusuke. He's used the force of his 'Spirit Gun' blast to blow the mist right out of the stadium!" Koto announced.

"Damn that boy!" Baken cursed. "Where did he go?"

"Let me explain what's going to happen." Yusuke remarked behind him. "You basically have two real options here, you can either turn around and have me beat the crap out of you or you can get on your hands and knees and start begging. And maybe, just maybe, I'll listen."

"You dirty little son of a bi…" Baken hissed, turning around to punch the Spirit Detective/

Yusuke landed a punch on his stomach before Baken finished his sentence.

"I think it's clear what that huddled over pose means. I only wish everyone in the audience could have heard those cracking bones!" Koto declared, as Baken sat down the ground painfully in front of her, clutching his stomach.

"Damn, I missed a few. You know those lower ribs are harder to reach." Yusuke added as he approached Baken.

"Stay away!" Baken begged. "Please, I think I must have punted or something! Just have some mercy on me!"

"Right, mercy." Yusuke deathpanned. "Like the way you keep beating Kurama when he was laid out on the floor."

"No," Baken protested. "It wasn't like that! I wasn't cruel to him. I was just excited. It was in the heat of battle. I don't even remember what I did to him. I promise. I don't even remember and whatever I did, I didn't mean it!"

At Yusuke's silence, he cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, calm down buddy." Yusuke chided. "You're embarrassing me here."

Baken smirked as he took up a rock and smashed it onto Yusuke's head. The oversized demon blinked as the rock cracked into pieces.

"Cheer up Baken, your brain's just small. It's not your fault you can't remember all those things you did to Kurama. So I'm gonna refresh your memory by using your body as an example!" Yusuke retorted, relatively unscathed.

"See, first you jumped him and grabbed him a little like this!" he shouted, gripping Baken's pants by the waistband.

"And then," he added, tossing Baken over his shoulder and giving him three solid punches on the face, and another three on his torso and leg, breaking some more of Baken's bones and sending the oversized demon crashing into the wall beside Jin.

"Out of the ring!" Koto declared. "Naturally, I'll take a ten count."

* * *

On the ring side…

"I take up a good fight." Jin quipped.

* * *

In the ring…

"And the winner is Urameshi!" Koto announced after the ten count.

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion when Yusuke walked off.

* * *

On the ring side…

"How are you doing?" Yusuke asked the injured fox demon.

"He'll survive." Athena told the Spirit Detective, mock-glaring at the redhead in her arms.

"Sorry, I couldn't finish the first three of them as I planned." Kurama apologized.

"Shut up." Yusuke chided. "How are the wounds?"

"My injuries from Team Masho are nothing compared to this Death Plant. It'll take a great deal of energy and concentration to remove." Kurama replied. "I suppose we really do reap what we sow."

"Listen, just get some rest, okay?" Yusuke told the fox demon. "These last two guys are going to be fish meat pretty soon."

"Be cautious with them, Yusuke." Kurama advised. "Whatever plans the Shinobi have for this island, they want it very badly. These last two members are without a doubt, the strongest."

* * *

In the medical tent…

_Perfect._ Hiei smirked, noticing his healing right arm. _Just a little bit more._

_Now this is something I didn't count on._ The Masked Fighter mused. _Hiei's right arm is improving. Ironic. The type of energy Ruka is exerting into this medical tent actually has a healing effect on his wound. Ruka must have sensed it too late. She knows if she cuts back on her force-field, Hiei will overcome her. All she can do now is hold on for dear life and pray Hiei's power doesn't increase anymore._

* * *

In the ring…

Yusuke and Jin finally faced each other.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"What's the big heap over this Jin guy?" Koenma asked over his steamboat meal. "How scary can moving air be? Is he Master of Fire or Darkness or something too?"

"No sir, just Wind." George replied.

Groovy." Koenma remarked, reaching for his crab.

"But Koenma sir, this is still an extremely dangerous fight for your team. I'm not sure feasting now will be appropriate." George pointed out.

"I guess you're right. We'll wait." Koenma relented as he sat down, glaring at George who had grabbed the crab and swallowed it.

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"I've been looking forward to this one." Sakyo remarked.

"I can assure you we all have, Sakyo." Butajiri remarked. "Jin's going to hang this boy by his toes. My first three demons were chop change compared to this guy."

* * *

In the ring…

"Lucky eyes you got." Jin remarked.

"Damn it, I can't believe they're a surf washing up! You can't even make a thought!" he scolded over the chanting crowd. "Of course I won't mind if it weren't for the ears."

See, they're all pointy up and wiggling like they weren't before." He explained, pointing to his elf-like ears. "Get in that mood when I'm happy or excited and I haven't been for either for a very long time. But so biggie flies over high and pass! Woo! You almost lost it! What? Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm talking about the way you knocked away Baken's fog and took him for a first class ride on your fist, you know?" he whispered to Yusuke. "I never did like that guy. The wind around his pose was pretty stinky. Actually, I'm kind of like he waxed it."

"Oh! Don't tell Risho I told you that." He added.

At that, Yusuke burst out laughing along with Jin.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Why is he laughing with the bad guy?" Kuwabara asked.

* * *

In the ring…

"You're a crazy bastard, you know that." Yusuke grinned. "You won't got me on a good mood when I was about to use my anger at Baken to pound you into the ground."

"Nah, don't lump me in with biggie." Jin replied. "He was just a jerk. Gone and bearing a grudge is no way to start a fight, and so it says. You'll never have any turn up that way. Just good old fight-to-fight-and-the-strongest-guy is all."

Then, he grinned and powered up.

"I guess you weren't kidding about the Wind Master thing huh?" Yusuke inquired, shielding himself from the sudden increase in the air torrent.

"Wow, hold on to your hair people!" Koto announced. "Jin's unleashing his power! He's floating several inches off the ring floor, supporting by his terrific wind! And I haven't even started this match yet!"

"Here we go, Jin!" Yusuke commented. "I can't say my ears are pointing up, but I'm looking forward to this challenge."

"That's the spirit, let's have some fun then!" Jin beamed.

"If I lose, my whole team's screwed. If I win, I have to fight again. Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Yusuke agreed.

"Match four: Yusuke versus Jin! Let her rip!" Koto announced as the buzzer sounded.

Yusuke started off first, rushing towards Jin. The Wind Master then took to the skies before Yusuke's fist landed.

"Oh wow!" Koto gasped as Jin flew upwards. "Jin easily dodges Yusuke's attack by shooting straight up into the air! And he doesn't seem to be stopping."

Among the clouds, Jin took a deep breath.

"So this is what the wind in the big bright and open feels like huh?" He noted. "I always wanted to know. And it really all be ours. Might be worth having a Shinobi job with a place like this."

"Don't worry people, I can still barley see him. He's the size of a tiny dot!" Koto declared.

"Hey!" Yusuke called out. "Come on! You got to fight to lose!"

"Sorry, Urameshi!" Jin replied. "But I'm getting my prize!"

"Hold on, where did he go?" Koto announced after Jin nose-dived, disappearing between the clouds. "Wait! He's using the sun behind him as a blinder! He's coming down fast!"

"Let's do this." Yusuke remarked.

"Hold on a second!" Koto added after Jin came back down, missing Yusuke by a millimeter and started circling the stadium. "Jin's deliberately avoided hitting Yusuke! What could be going through in the Wind Master's head?"

"Damn, he's fast!" Yusuke commented.

"What's he doing?" he inquired after Jin finished two rounds around the stadium, before flying back across the ring.

"What're you in the rush for, Urameshi? The man just got to get the right spirit before he fights, don't you think it's so?" Jin quipped as he flew to attack Yusuke from behind.

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna fight someone who talks like a normal person!" Yusuke retorted, swinging a kick at the incoming Jin who ducked and then landed a punch on Yusuke's face.

"Okay, heard that loud and clear." He remarked, getting back on his feet. "Keep punching like that and you'll enjoy this."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	9. Jin, the Wind Master

SailorStar9: And so, Chapter 7 goes up, this is revamped version of Chapter 8. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter 8: Jin, the Wind Master

* * *

"N.I.C.E." Jin remarked, still in the sky. "Might be worth having a Shinobi job with a place like this."

"Hey! What's up? I thought we can fight if you're finished sight-seeing!" Yusuke hollered from the ground.

"And I have to get through Urameshi to get it." Jin grinned.

"It's about time." Yusuke remarked, as Jin nose-dived.

"Jin's coming down with his famous 'Nose Dive' descend." Koto announced. "I'd say he's ready to begin!"

Jin's grin widened as he flew past Yusuke.

"It's some kind of a circling pattern!" Koto noted. "He's trying a distraction!"

Turning back, Yusuke was punched by Jin.

"How about a trade?" the off-balance Spirit Detective added, giving Jin a kick. The Wind Master ducked the attack easily, the backlash causing Yusuke to roll off.

"Yusuke makes a valiant attempt, but he proves unable to compete with Jin's swift aerial attack." Koto announced.

_Took a punch straight in the face just for a chance to kick me. He's a crazy rat for sure._ Jin mused.

"I admit that won't have much of a chance." Yusuke commented, getting to his feet. "Nice punch though, this is going to be fun!"

"Yusuke's elbow-and-kick combination came from an almost impossible stance, nearly unheard of in marital arts schools." Koto declared. "I can't imagine any master teaching him that one."

"We're a pair apart, Urameshi." Jin grinned. "Never wanted to do anything in the way people tell us to; even when we don't make sense. Better to be messy on your own than under someone's watch. Well, am I right?"

"Well yeah!" Yusuke agreed. "Why let some teacher get the credit? Heh! I figured I've been doing alright on my own so far."

* * *

On the ring side…

"What in the world are they talking about up there?" Botan asked. "They're both smiling."

"I think Urameshi's found someone he can play with." Kuwabara grinned weakly.

"He's been alone for as long as I've known him." He explained. "And Keiko's the only one he can talk to. And I'll be darn if I understand that relationship. But this Jin guy is just the same, like a twin."

"Well, that'll make fighting him difficult." Botan noted.

Kurama chuckled.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Botan turned to the redhead. "Are you all right?"

"Just laughing, it seems you don't know brothers very well, Botan." The fox demon replied weakly.

"Shut up Fox." Athena joked, playfully. "Injured people have no liberty to talk."

"By the way," Botan looked at the Goddess of Wisdom. "Shouldn't you be with Koenma?"

"And degrade my own intelligence?" Athena quipped. "No thank you. Those two can't even hold a decent conversation to save their lives."

"You would think that for a 700-hundred-year-old, Koenma would act like his age." she added.

"But he's still a toddler." Botan pointed out.

"Who can transform into a teenager with a blink of an eye." Athena reminded the ferry guide flatly.

"Case in point." Botan nodded.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"I guess wind has some perks afterall." Koenma noted. "Jin seems to be a pretty strong opponent. Yusuke will have to on high guard if he wants to win."

"Jin's a cheater if you ask me, sir." George remarked. "He flies around through the air and Yusuke can't touch him."

"Well, as usual, I didn't ask you, ogre. But the fact is, Jin uses his own energy to fly. So it's totally legal." Koenma retorted.

"All the same, sir." George added. "Yusuke's still at a big disadvantage because he can't fly. What should he do?"

"I don't know!" Koenma confessed.

* * *

In the ring…

"Let me show you something I picked up, without the help from bosses flapping their bones." Jin remarked as he landed.

Yusuke blinked as the Wind Master started circling his right arm and a small tornado appeared around his arm.

"Wow!" Koto awed. "Is that what I think… yes! Jin has actually created a miniature twister around his entire right arm! The wind is tremendous!"

"This is one of my favorites! 'Tornado Fist's the name!" Jin introduced his attack.

* * *

In the medical tent…

"Could be bad for Yusuke." The Masked Fighter noted. "That attack Jin's using is much more powerful than before."

Hiei nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the ring…

The wind had picked up rapidly as Jin's 'Tornado Fist' was formed.

"So, you're ready?" Jin asked as Yusuke stood firm.

Jin laughed as he dashed towards the Spirit Detective.

Yusuke barely managed to sidestep the small twister, the immense force of the wind blowing him off his feet.

_Damnit!_ He cursed_ I'm flopping around like a windmill and he barely scratched me! Better avoid a direct hit._

"Looks like Yusuke's got a date with the cement!" Koto declared as the Spirit Detective was tossed around. Landing on the side wall, he grabbed the edge.

"Nicely played." Koto added. "He's clung like a fly on the wall. But I don't suspect he'll stay there for long. Here comes Jin for a second helping!"

Yusuke gaped before leaping off the wall to avoid Jin's attack, the small hurricane smashing through the wall.

"I love it! There's the audience participation that makes the Dark Tournament so special!" Koto declared, Jin's attack sending a couple of demon flying off. "I imagine any of you who'd survived that attack will remember it for years to come!"

* * *

On the ring side…

"Audience participation?" Botan echoed. "I hate that girl!"

"This is bad." Kuwabara noted. "It doesn't matter how strong Urameshi is or how much fun he's having. If Jin hits him straight on with a 'Tornado Fist', it's over with."

"Stupid." Yusuke muttered, getting up.

"Long time since I can fight somebody and actually have some cheer about it, you know?" Jin grinned.

"I think I do." Yusuke agreed.

* * *

On the spectators' seats…

Butajiri laughed at the declaration, "They might as well fork over the money to me now. Yusuke's the only one they got left and Jin's impossible to beat when he's having fun. Besides, I'm pulling the whole Tournament Committee along by their nose hairs. You know it's not too late to place a bet, Sakyo"

"I'll stay with my own arrangements, thank you." Sakyo replied.

"Oh…" Butajiri remarked. "So the highest roller of the betting world is playing it safe for once."

"I don't take chances, Butajiri." Sakyo remarked. "I just happen to be well-informed."

"Remind me to quote you on that one when I'm rolling in green." Butajiri added. _I'm manipulating this whole round. How better informed can a person be?_

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"I've decided I should have the power to control wind too, ogre." Koenma remarked. "Look into it."

"What for, sir?" George asked.

"Well, I'm sure I can do all sorts of heroic things. But more importantly, I get free air-conditioning." Koenma added.

"That's noble of you, Koenma sir." George muttered. "Very noble."

* * *

In the ring…

"There, both fighters are back in the ring and ready for some fresh new injuries!" Koto announced.

_Woo! That's a wriggle!_ Jin mused, his ears tingling in anticipation. Raising his hand, he was about to form another 'Tornado Fist' when Yusuke interrupted.

"Not this time, pal!" the Spirit Detective shouted, giving Jin a series of rapid punches before the Wind Master could do anything. Jin was forced to block off the punches with his palms. Skidding to a stop, Yusuke continued his relentless assault as Jin defended himself with his crossed arms.

"And they're charging up. It's becoming too fast to see!" Koto declared. "But I'm guessing you people in the audience are used that by now."

* * *

On the ring side…

"Kuwabara, you can follow them, right?" Botan asked.

"Me?" Kuwabara echoed. "Er, yeah. I'm spiritually aware."

"Good, you can inform me." Botan requested.

"You mean right now?" Kuwabara blinked. "Well, er… they're just… they're both punching each other very rapidly."

"That's very perspective." Botan deathpanned.

"Thank you!" Kuwabara beamed.

"Can I shoot him, pretty please?" Athena joked.

"No can do." Kurama chuckled. "We still need him, Nymph."

* * *

In the medical tent…

_On the ground, Yusuke has the greater speed. But unless he can clip Jin's wings, it's pointless._ Hiei thought.

* * *

In the ring…

After a series of rapid punches, Yusuke _finally_ landed a successful punch on Jin's stomach.

"Here's my chance!" Yusuke remarked, closing in on Jin.

"And there's my chance going airborne, damnit!" he cursed as Jin shot up into the sky before his punch landed.

"Jin's been hit hard, taking refuge in the air until his squashed diaphragm can recover." Koto announced.

"Listen Ms. Koto, why don't you stop the sadist routine and do your job!" Botan protested.

"Excuse me?" Koto echoed.

"Jin's been out of the ring for half of the fight, did it ever cross your mind to count to ten?" the ferry guide reminded.

"Article 4: Fighters are outside the ring when any part of their body comes in contact with any solid surface other than the ring itself, and air is not solid." Koto recited. "Stick to what you're good at honey, like dying your hair unnatural colors for instance."

"I swear I'm get her!" Botan fumed.

"Hey!" Kuwabara voiced. "What is this? How's Urameshi supposed to have a fair fight if Jin can run wherever he wants?"

"Never said life was fair." Athena shrugged.

"All fair's love and war, I suppose." Kurama chuckled.

"Shut it, Fox!" Athena joked.

* * *

In the sky, above the ring…

"There's no wonder why biggie was taken dive in the seats then." Jin coughed, getting his breath back. "You scare him out of punches like that is enough to kill any bump. Guess I'll just rest up here a bit and take myself another plan."

The Wind Master then gaped when Yusuke fired a 'Spirit Gun' up at him.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Yay!" Kuwabara whooped.

"Bingo!" Botan beamed.

"Did they forget that the elf has a larger advantage in the skies?" Athena inquired amusedly.

"I think Yusuke's about to find out." Kurama remarked.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"I knew he'd do that!" Koenma grinned.

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"Jin!" Butajiri exclaimed. "Move! Damnit!"

* * *

In the ring…

"Yes! In that startling, off-guard position, will Jin be able to move back in time?" Koto declared. "Not too likely!"

"That's right, I'm cool." Yusuke smirked.

"Always underestimating the wind!" Jin remarked, forming a tornado around himself.

Yusuke's 'Spirit Gun' clashed into the side of the whirlwind before getting deflected outside the stadium.

"Hey! I needed that!" Yusuke protested.

Jin sighed in relief, "Real hard pounder that one was."

"Did we get that on video? Please tell me we got that on video!" Koto remarked. "Jin just used a wall of wind to turn Yusuke's blast into a space cadet!"

"Don't get all big-eyed." Jin chuckled as he floated back down. "Didn't your attack have to travel to air to get to me right? I control the air so you might as well hand them over say do whatever you want with them, Jin."

"Do whatever you want with them, Jin!" the Wind Master laughed.

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"Well, they don't have to act like it's already over." Keiko retorted.

"Yes, I thought the 'Kill Yusuke' chant was a lot better." Shizuru deathpanned.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"I've always thought of wind as a sort of gentle breeze in a summer's day kind of thing." Koenma remarked.

"What about hurricanes and tornadoes, Koenma sir?" George inquired. "Jet streams, gale force winds. That's serious. Entire houses can be torn to pieces like matchboxes. Pencils can be shot through solid brick walls!"

"Calm yourself, ogre." Koenma told him. "You're spitting on me. Anyway, the problem here is that Jin can use his powers over wind for excellent offense and defense against Yusuke. That's not a happy combination."

* * *

On the ring side…

"So Yusuke can't use his long range attacks because Jin will defect them with wind?" Botan realized.

"Yeah, the 'Spirit Gun' is pretty much a waste of time. I'll just stick with the old fist fighting action." Kuwabara agreed.

"But every time Yusuke gets in close enough for a final punch, Jin flies away!" Botan retorted.

"Well, that's true." Kuwabara remarked.

"So how in the fit is he supposed to hit him?" Botan fumed.

"I don't know, Botan." Kuwabara tried to sooth the outraged ferry guide. "Don't yell at me!"

* * *

In the medical tent…

"His 'Spirit Gun' should not be completely useless against Jin." The Masked Fighter noted. "There's one way to get past his defenses, but it would not be exactly the same."

Hiei nodded, "Don't have to worry about Yusuke being afraid at least. Risking his life is the only constant strategy he has."

* * *

In the ring…

"Been a blast playing defender!" Jin beamed, forming another 'Tornado Fist'. "But I think I'll get one with my attack."

"Here we go! Jin's winding up for another smashing 'Tornado Fist', but this time, he's doing it while still in mid-air!" Koto declared.

"Hope you think it quick, Urameshi!" Jin grinned, his hurricane-fisted arms poised to strike.

_There's only one way to do this._ Yusuke noted mentally.

"Jin's on the move! He's headed straight for Yusuke!" Koto announced. "And yet the Spirit Detective is refusing to back down! He's not even guarding himself! Has he gone berserk?"

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"Don't be stupid, Yusuke!" Keiko hollered.

* * *

On the ring side…

"What is he doing?" Kuwabara demanded as Botan watched on in horror.

"Knowing him, most probably something stupid." Athena noted amusedly.

* * *

In the medical tent…

"Now I understand." Hiei remarked.

* * *

In the ring…

Yusuke smirked as Jin closed in on him. Lifting his finger, he stood poised in his standard 'Spirit Gun' pose.

"Hold on, you'll a bit crazy!" Jin's eyes widened when he realized Yusuke's intention.

* * *

In the medical tent…

"So, if he fires his attack point blank into Jin's tornado," Hiei remarked.

"The energy will be caught in the wind current and it ignites, causing an explosion to surround them both." The Masked Fighter finished his sentence.

* * *

In the ring…

"Let's see who can take a bigger ass-kicking." Yusuke retorted. "Spirit Gun!"

The second he released his energy, a loud explosion engulfed them both.

The impact caused Koto to almost fly off the stage, forcing Kuwabara and Botan to duck for cover.

"Well, he almost got him." Athena noted.

Kurama nodded in concurrence.

* * *

In the medical tent…

_At least he tried._ Hiei mused.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"Is it safe yet, ogre?" Koenma asked, coming out from under the table.

"I don't think you want to look." George replied.

Climbing onto the table for a closer look, the infant-like Koenma gasped in shock.

* * *

In the ring…

Koto painfully climbed back up onto the stage.

"Oh my people, both fighters have been obliterated in the explosion. Nothing is left of their bodies, not even a pile of ashes." Koto commented.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Oh hell…" Yusuke moaned, having crashed painfully against the wall.

"Wait, I stand corrected." Koto rectified her previous statement. "Yusuke Urameshi has survived. Only Jin's been incinerated."

"Never mind again." she added, noticing the Wind Master in the air. "Jin is alive and looking quite perked."

"I thought I was crazy Urameshi, but you'll take the prize, the hell was that, you don't make bombs go boom in your face!" Jin exclaimed.

"Damnit! At least one of us should have died!" Yusuke retorted.

"He is no amateur opponent." Hiei reminded him.

"I'm not saying he is." Yusuke replied. "But that was a clean shot."

"Yes." Hiei added. "But Jin saw your strategy in the last moment and took evasive action. Rather than guard himself, he tilted the airstream, sending most of the blast upwards, probably saving both your lives."

"So, he's funny and smart." Yusuke commented. "That hardly seems fair."

"As a Shinobi, he has much experience." Hiei told the Spirit Detective. "A simple trick isn't going to beat him. I hope you have more extensive plans."

Yusuke chuckled, "Oh come on. It's Yusuke here. I don't have a clue."

"You might not be so proud after you're defeated." Hiei deathpanned.

"Shut up!" Yusuke rebuked. "Something always comes to me at the end."

"Yes, even a fool has to admit a certain truth to that, Yusuke." Hiei smirked. "So go ahead and be as reckless as you want to. If you do get killed, I'll be taking your spot in the next fight anyway."

"What?" Yusuke blinked.

"Please, even if you could escape me, it's illegal to return after you've been ruled unfit to fight." Ruka taunted.

"Illegal?" Hiei snorted. "Listen Ruka, my power has nearly returned and I'm going to fight. And anyone who says otherwise… well I think you know the rest."

At Hiei's devilish smirk, Ruka backed away, afraid.

"You truly have a way with women, Hiei." The Masked Fighter remarked.

Right when Koto hit the seventh mark, Yusuke jumped back into the ring.

* * *

In the ring…

"After seven counts, Yusuke returns to the ring!" the referee declared.

"Don't get too excited, Hiei." Yusuke told the recovering half-fire demon. "I'm taking on their leader just as soon as I beat down Jin."

"Oh, just as soon as you Jin, you say?" Jin was not amused. "Better pitch yourself quick. The last I remember it was you who were on the floor trying to stay up."

"Yeah, but this time, I thought I'll try." Yusuke smirked.

"Funny man, Urameshi." Jin retorted. "Then I'll try as well!"

"Fight!" Koto declared.

At her call, Jin proceeded to form two 'Tornado Fists' on both his arms.

"Don't guess the finger can handle two of these dallies at once." He grinned.

"Ooh, baby. Two Tornado Fists buckled on at once, I think we've got a challenge." Koto cooed.

_I'll say. There's no way I can deflect both of those with my Spirit Gun. Spirit Grenade Launcher maybe, but definitely not a gun._ Yusuke thought.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Yusuke's having enough trouble as it is with just one tornado." Botan gaped.

"Yeah, we've better hope he's feeling creative." Kuwabara agreed.

* * *

In the ring…

_Two big shots with one attack._ Yusuke thought. _Come one, Yusuke, you know it's the only choice, even if you don't know how to use it._

That decided, he stood in the 'Spirit Wave' pose.

"Wait, now this is unexpected." Koto announced. "Yusuke's taking a stance I've never seen him take before."

* * *

In the medical tent…

"He's going to try it." The Masked Fighter realized what Yusuke had intended to do. "Genkai's signature. Yusuke had the elements of the move countless times in his training but before that he has never used its full form. With his utter lack of discipline, Genkai was never led to believe Yusuke was ready for it. The move could definitely compete with Jin but it could also destroy Yusuke's body from within."

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"Holy smokes! That pose!" Koenma exclaimed.

"It does look curious sir." George agreed. "Is it yoga?"

"It's a fighting stance, you oaf and it happens to be for Genkai's greatest specialty. I could never forget that one." Koenma replied.

"You're talking about the 'Spirit Wave' aren't you sir?" George inquired.

"Exact demondo." Koenma replied. "And Yusuke specifically told me he hadn't learnt it."

* * *

On the spectator's seats…

"He could stand upside down with his thumb up his ass for all I care. He's not going to win." Butajiri scoffed.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Never seen Urameshi do that crazy stuff with his hands before." Kuwabara remarked.

"Me neither." Botan admitted.

"Okay…" Athena trailed off. "I thought he told Koenma he hadn't learnt that tech yet."

"Have patience." Kurama advised. "He certainly has a history for surprises."

* * *

In the ring…

_I knock him with the wind now so I say. He's wrapped around like a one big tornado of his own. Woo and wee and fun sorts flying out of that power he is._ Jin mused, seeing the immense Spirit Energy engulf Yusuke's entire body.

"I can't be waiting anymore!" he grinned and dived towards Yusuke. "Let's play it!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	10. Reverse Decisions

SailorStar9: And so, Chapter 8 goes up, this is revamped version of Chapter 9. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter 9: Reverse Decisions

* * *

"Doesn't matter the ending, Urameshi." Jin quipped. "Fight we had was nice and I saw ya like myself. Two whirlwinds doesn't mean I hate ya, only means I have respect."

_Alright Yusuke,_ Yusuke told himself. _You've tried everything else. Time to be stupid._

Jin blinked when the Spirit Detective struck the 'Spirit Wave' pose.

* * *

In the medical tent…

"You might not be needed afterall." The Masked Fighter told Hiei. "Yusuke's 'Spirit Gun' channels his Spirit Energy into one small point; his index finger. But this technique will turn his entire body into a channel weapon. From what I understand, he never quite perfected this with Genkai."

* * *

On the ring side…

Be careful…" Botan muttered.

* * *

In the medical tent…

"The attack could be very effective, if the strain doesn't kill him first." The Masked Fighter added.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"Sir, Yusuke's body is churning unbelievable amounts of energy." George remarked. "He's seems a little unstable. Do you suppose this is safe?"

Koenma said nothing as he continued sucking on his pacifier.

"Honestly sir, it's hard for me to think with your sucking noises." George added. "You realize you've been like a vacuum cleaner since Yusuke started this fight?"

"What's with this pacifier anyway?" he inquired, tugging at the pacifier on Koenma's mouth. "You're too old for teething. I really don't think you need it."

"What the…" he gaped in surprise when he pulled out the pacifier, only to find a string of banners attached to it.

"Actually, this baby's got a great amount of significance for me, ogre. And yet, I'll thought you'll pull something like that." Koenma laughed, his mouth opening to reveal an even larger pacifier which popped like a party popper, a new pacifier replacing the old one after the smoke died down.

_I hate this job._ George sweatdropped.

* * *

In the ring…

Yusuke aura was flaring up like a flame.

"Now, we're talking, Urameshi!" Jin beamed. "Your wings are running like a typhoon. If my ears weren't pointed, I'll poke out a person's eye."

"Let's have some fun, Jin." Yusuke grinned.

"Love to!" Jin replied, nose-diving towards the Spirit Detective.

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted as Jin's winds blew past the audience.

Butajiri smirked, "It's all in the bag."

"Come Yusuke, let's see if you're truly capable." Toguro smiled.

* * *

In the ring…

"Tornado Fist!' Jin called out his attack, tunneling through his winds towards Yusuke.

The Wind Master gaped when Yusuke caught his out-stretched fist.

"What're you doing now, Yusuke?" Jin demanded, the Spirit Detective's body crackling with his energy. "Tornado in the hand? No one does!"

Yusuke dug his feet in the concrete as Jin pushed him backwards. Slapping his arms away, he broke free of the stalemate.

"Yusuke hammers Jin's right fist away disabling his fist attack." Koto announced. "But there's still another "Tornado Fist' in his arsenal."

"It's goodbye!" Jin declared, swinging his left fist at Yusuke.

"Not at it again!" he gasped when Yusuke blocked his attack with a foot. Knocking Jin off with his roundabout kick, Yusuke unleashed his charged-up energy.

"Spirit Wave!" he landed a powered-up punch straight into Jin's stomach.

The impact was so great that it knocked Jin out of the ring and into the skies.

"Rocket ships! Spectacular!" Koto whooped. "Sorry guys, but at a punch party like that, a girl can't help but dance."

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"What a hit!" Koenma beamed. "And here I was thinking, I have to go in myself."

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

Butajiri backed off in horror.

"So, you really learnt her move." Toguro smirked.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Did you know he could do that?" Botan asked.

"No way, he never tells me nothin'. Think he likes surprisin' people." Kuwabara replied.

* * *

In the ring…

"After that massive upper-cut by Yusuke, Jin has yet to return from the sky!" Koto announced. "Could he be using his wind powers again? Is this marathon still not over?"

* * *

In the spectators' seats…

"What just happened?" Keiko gasped.

"I think we better stand somewhere else." Shizuru advised.

"Now!" she insisted when Keiko gave her a blank look.

"Okay." Keiko replied.

* * *

By the ring side…

"I wonder where they're going." Botan mused when she saw Keiko and Shizuru leave their seats.

Seconds later, Jin came crashing down into the spectators' seats.

"Keiko!" Yusuke called out.

"Don't worry, Shizuru sensed it." Botan told him.

* * *

On the staircase…

"I don't understand. How can Yusuke do all that?" Keiko stammered.

* * *

In the ring…

"Jin seems to be out cold, unable to use his wind power to even break his fall." Koto declared. "Gee, I better count."

* * *

In the medical tent…

"Impressive." Hiei remarked. "I'll like to fight this Genkai some day."

"Yusuke did well for a first try." The Masked Fighter added. "The 'Spirit Wave' is a flexible move; similar to Yusuke's 'Shot Gun'. It can make a large spread of fire from a distance, harder for an opponent to dodge, but not as damaging as the 'Spirit Gun'. The true damage of the 'Spirit Wave' comes with it is shot point-blank through a punch or kick. Genkai believe Yusuke has much to learn. But at least he did that right."

* * *

In the ring…

_Please, please stay down._ Yusuke pleaded as Koto continued from her seventh count.

"Hold it right there, Urameshi." Jin quipped, as he got up painfully upon Koto's ninth count. "I'll be comin' in just a second."

"Ten!" Koto declared as Jin fell down, face-first. "And with a knock-out by ring-out, Team Urameshi takes their fourth win!"

"Well, that was a damn good fight, Jin." Yusuke remarked. "Nice to know I'm not the only freak around. We'll hang out if you ever wake up."

* * *

On the ring side…

"And he's even made a friend." Botan smiled.

"I swear going on, can't I have one easy moment of positivity around here!?" she fumed at the roaring crowd.

* * *

In the stairway…

"It's just so weird, you know." Keiko muttered.

"Talking to your imaginary friend?" Shizuru inquired.

"Don't you want to watch?" Keiko asked when Shizuru walked up the staircase.

"I'm not leaving the country. I just didn't think it would be feasible to pee in my pants during the next fight." Shizuru replied, dashing off.

"Wait up!" Keiko called out, following her.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Hey, Risho!" Butajiri called out. "You better be sure you can handle this. Between the bets and paying people off, I spent my whole damn fortune on you."

"It would be taken care of." Risho replied. "The boy is exhausted."

"Convince me." Butajiri remarked.

"If you don't trust me, why don't you just use your influence one more time?" Risho suggested.

"What?" Butajiri echoed. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Outside…

"Hey kid, look what we got here." A demon remarked, turning to see Yukina approach. "What's your name, Princess?"

"I'm Yukina of the Ice World. It's very nice to meet you." Yukina bowed. "Do you know where I can find a ticket to the tournament?"

"Oh sure sister!" the demon replied sarcastically. "Like it hasn't been sold out for a week! Even the scourers went home!"

"Damnit! I pay fifty Gee for a ticket." His companion exclaimed.

"I see." Yukina replied. "Then I came all this way for nothing."

* * *

In the ring…

Amidst the crowd's roar, Risho stepped forward.

"Sort on your game caps boys, this fight decides the round." Koto declared.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Let's see what this meanie looks like." Botan remarked.

* * *

In the ring…

"Sorry to say Yusuke Urameshi, but you're going to die without laying a finger on me." Risho commented confidently after her removed his cloak.

"What?" Yusuke demanded.

"Begin!" Koto called out as Risho's grin widened.

"Alright, I'm kicking you ass at the principle!" Yusuke retorted, rushing towards Risho.

"Stop the fight immediately." The intercom suddenly announced, causing Yusuke to trip over his feet.

*******************************************************************************************

On the ring side…

"Stop the fight?" Botan echoed. "What for?"

"They're up to something." Kurama replied.

"Ya think?" Athena raised an unamused eyebrow at the injured fox demon.

* * *

In the ring…

"Tournament Committee, please clarify. Why have you interrupted this fight?" Koto asked.

"Yeah and more importantly, why did you make me look like a fool?" Yusuke added.

"Upon reviewing the film of the last fight, it's been discovered that Koto delayed her ten counts significantly during Yusuke's first ring-out." The intercom declared.

"Since when do we pay attention to that?" Koto was confused.

"Therefore, by complete and unanimous decision…" the intercom added.

"They tell me to delay." Koto remarked.

"The fight between Yusuke and Jin has been ruled a double loss and therefore Yusuke is ineligible to fight for the duration of the round." The intercom finished.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Well that's the biggest crap job I've ever heard in my life!" Botan hollered.

_Kuwabara is badly injured, I've lost a fight. Hiei and the Masked Fighter are ineligible. Yusuke's ruled out as well._ Kurama mused. _The team is out of the tournament._

"Not exactly." Athena objected, as if she read his thoughts.

"What do you…" Kurama blinked at her.

In response, the Goddess of Wisdom smirked as a black Cosmo manifested from the gate behind the team, and Nemesis stepped out.

"Damnit, Hotaru. What kept you?" Athena rebuked jokingly.

The daughter of Nyx mock-glared at her fellow Goddess before she grinned, "Namely Hakura-papa and Michiru-mama."

"Don't even say it. I know what to do." The Goddess of Divine Retribution remarked and disappeared into the hallway.

"Nemesis, huh?" Kurama teased. "You never cease to amaze me, you know. Who's next, Mnemosyne?"

"Don't push it, fox!" Athena chided playfully.

* * *

In the ring…

"How can this be over?" Yusuke inquired. "I didn't even get to start."

_We're dead if we lose this match now._ He mused.

"My condolences." Risho mocked. "Why are you waiting, Koto? Bestow our team with the victory."

"As an experienced officiator and as al over of this tournament, I must object!" Koto declared, picking up the microphone she had dropped.

"There will be no further deliberation." The intercom declared.

* * *

In the announcer's booth…

Butajiri chuckled, "Who needs ninjas? I beat this whole damn team myself. The only hard part now figuring out which of my tricks I like best: the medical tent capture or those rulings against Yusuke and Kurama."

"I don't like the way you play, Butajiri." Toguro remarked, slamming a fist on the wall to get Butajiri's attention.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Risho." Touya voiced out, struggling to the ring. "This deceit has gone too far. Don't you see, it'll make a mockery of their sacrifices? Gama willfully gave his life so we can win, not cheat our way out."

"Spare me your romantic trivial, Touya." Risho snorted. "He fought for the light, now we're going to enjoy it."

"But honor." Touya protested.

"Nonsense!" Risho retorted, sending Touya flying backwards with a hardened wrist. "We must always keep our eye on the final goal. That's why I am the leader and you are the grunt."

"And now," he turned to Koto. "As for you, Koto, do you really think it's wise to be on the human side in this stadium? Keep the resistance and I have a feeling you won't be officiating much longer."

"What?" Koto gasped. "This is my show."

"You now, you seem really anxious to intimidate everyone but me. What do you think that means?" Yusuke told the Master of Earth, defending Koto. "Come on!"

* * *

In the medical tent…

"Detective, don't waste your time trying to change their minds. Fight by their meaningless rules and you'll be pulled down with them. There's only one real law of the Dark Tournament. The strongest man prevails." Hiei told the Spirit Detective, the half-fire demon's energy crackling around him. "I've retrieved enough energy to rip my way out. Let's show this entire stadium a new definition for victory."

* * *

In the ring…

"They're going to kill us, anyway." Yusuke agreed. "So why don't we take every damn freak till no one's left. That sounds good to me. I'm already about to go off."

* * *

Outside the medical tent…

Ruka cried out as Hiei's energy threatened to overwhelm her.

"I can't hold him off any longer!" she gasped being thrown to the ground by the half-fire demon's aura. "The 'Enchantress Cords' holding my power; his energy is tearing them apart! A couple more minutes like this and there won't be any of them left!"

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"That the way, Hiei!" Koenma cheered. "Don't stop now! Keep your energy exploding! Tore those evil crooks apart!"

"Are you sure you're saying that because you wanted to escape, sir?" George asked.

Koenma blushed slightly as he laughed nervously.

* * *

Outside the stadium…

"Look at it this way, if demons did have toilets, would you really want to sit on 'em?" Shizuru asked after the two relieved themselves from behind some bushes.

"That's a very good point." Keiko noted.

"Hey." Shizuru blinked when she saw Yukina.

"What's up, Shizuru? You sense something?" Keiko asked.

"Go into the stadium and find Botan for me. Bring her right back with you as quick as you can." Shizuru requested.

"Just say I say it's important." She added after Keiko's confused look.

"Sure." Keiko replied and running off.

"Before I start blabbering, your name _is_ Yukina, right?" Shizuru approached the ice apparition.

"Yes." Yukina replied. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Not yet." Shizuru answered. "But I got a brother who won't shut up about you."

"So then, are you Kazuma's older sister?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Shizuru replied.

* * *

In the ring…

"I absolutely hate to see such a good competitor go out of the game without a chance to inflict pain on someone." Koto whined. "But, due to Yusuke's ineligibility to fight and as there are no other members on his team _available_ to fight, and as Team Masho still has ha competitor, I forfeit the winner of the round is…"

"Wait right there!" Kuwabara called out as Yusuke charged at the smug-looking Risho. "We still got one more fighter on our team."

* * *

In the announcers' booth…

"What the hell's he mean?" Butajiri inquired.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"Where?" George asked. "Where is he? Where's the other fighter? Who could he be talking about, sir? Where? Where did he go?"

"What's running through that brain for, Kuwabara? You be not talking about me." Koenma sweated.

"Would you shut up!" he hollered.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Let's go!" Kuwabara cried out, flinging his coat aside.

"You're kidding me." Yusuke gaped.

"The boy can't even walk without doubling over!" Botan objected. "As the team trainer, I must say this is a ridiculous idea!"

"Interesting." Kurama remarked.

"You _do_ know it's suicidal, right?" Athena asked the fox demon.

"Pointless." Hiei snorted.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"Well at least it's not me." Koenma sighed in relief. "Now that's established, what the heck was Kuwabara thinking"

"Koenma sir." George commented. ""Now Botan is running off somewhere."

"Ogre, who gives a hissy fit about her right now?" Koenma retorted as ran off. "Let's just keep your cool and watch Kuwabara get massacred."

* * *

On the side …

"I can handle this, you guys!" Kuwabara remarked. "Remember that lady from the medical tent took Hiei and the Masked Fighter off and said I was okay."

"Stupid. Cos she's not a nurse!" Yusuke retorted.

"Don't confuse the issue. The point here is I'm still eligible to fight and I'm the only one!" Kuwabara commented.

"Yes, but eligible and able are two different words." Hiei pointed out.

"You shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara hollered, before doubling over when his ribs cracked.

"See, you're in no shape!" Yusuke told him, jumping off the ring.

"I'm going, Urameshi." Kuwabara insisted. "Unless you want to kill me yourself. I know these guys are cheating us. I know you're angry and heck I know what happens when we lose. But if you and Hiei go into some tirade and destroy people till you get your way, you'll be just like them. Let's win this thing clean."

"Like men." Yusuke finished his sentence.

"How touching." Hiei scoffed.

"Bite my ankles, you shorty! I swear I'll make you cry to your mom! If you have a mom that is." Kuwabara hollered.

Kurama chuckled, _to think they could one day be in-laws._

"Penny for your thoughts, fox?" Athena grinned.

Kurama chuckled, "Ask me later when we're alone."

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking…" Athena teased, mock-glaring at him.

* * *

Outside the stadium…

"Hey! Over here!" Keiko waved.

"I hope this is important." Botan remarked, running towards her. "I was in the middle of a great speech."

"Botan?" Yukina blinked.

"Yukina." Botan remarked.

"Nice to see you." Yukina smiled.

* * *

Aside, in the forest…

"All the way from the Ice World huh?" Botan inquired. "That's one drossy of a boat ride. And I assume you came here to cheer on Kuwabara."

"Yes," Yukina replied. "And Yusuke too, of course. I still feel so grateful to them for helping me. I've been studying healing powers too. I hope I can help them some."

"Why, aren't you the sweetest thing." Botan beamed.

"But," Yukina added. "There is another reason I came."

"Oh well, spill the beans." Botan requested.

"The truth is, I have an older brother." Yukina confessed.

At that, Botan panicked, _oh dear, she didn't find out about Hiei already, did she?_

"But I don't know who he is." Yukina added. "All I know he's a skilled martial artist. I thought that this tournament would be the best chance I have to find him and so I've been allowed to stay in the human world for a while to look."

"Is that right?" Shizuru noted. "Well I'm sure we're more than happy to help you search. Isn't that right, Botan?"

_Huh? Oh, I thought Shizuru knew from the video._ Botan thought.

"Don't worry, just play along." Shizuru whispered into her ear.

"IT can't be that hard." Keiko remarked, causing Botan to panic again. "Do you have any clues? Maybe a picture of him or a letter?"

"No." Yukina replied. "Nothing at all. But I have this strong feeling that he's very close to me now."

_Oh right, so the only people who know are Shizuru and me, and oh, Koenma and Kurama and oh Yusuke and Hiei obviously._ Botan wondered. _That's a lot of people! But Keiko deserves to know, right?_

Just then, Hiei sent a mental message to her, _you talk, you die._

_Oh, it doesn't help that I'm a blabbermouth and he's a telepath!_ Botan gaped in horror.

"Oh no, it's Kazuma!" Yukina gasped when the roaring of the crowd interrupted them.

"He's not in the ring, is he?" Keiko asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. A priming rulings put Yusuke out of the picture and Kuwabara's gone in for him, so he won't forfeit. Now it's just Risho and him and he's all injured and I don't know how he's going to survive!" Botan panicked for real this time.

"I can barely see. Is there anything we can do to get closer?" Yukina asked.

Shizuru stepped forward.

Excuse me boys." She tapped two demons on their shoulders.

"Back off, we're here first!" a demon retorted.

"Step aside or experience serious pain!" Shizuru threatened.

At that, the demons parted like the Red Sea.

* * *

In the ring…

"We men go down with honor!" Kuwabara declared.

"Fighters, please report to the center!" Koto announced.

"Right." Kuwabara replied, before doubling over in pain before he could even take a step.

* * *

On the ring side…

"It's dismal." Kurama noted as Kuwabara struggled to walk. "At least it would buy us some time to consider our options."

"He's killing himself." Yusuke hissed.

* * *

In the announcer's booth…

Butajiri laughed, "Well, now here's the type of fight I don't mind keeping my hands out of."

* * *

In the ring…

_It's not often a guy gets a chance like this, maybe they'll name a city block after me._ Kuwabara thought as he stood in the ring.

_  
_"Your heroics are quite misplaced. All you'll win is a grave." Risho mocked.

"Just keep talking, cheater." Kuwabara retorted. "I'll just make it more tough on you!"

"Final fight and for the win! Kuwabara versus Risho! Begin!" Koto declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Next chapter: in what seems like a hopeless situation, Kuwabara gets a boost upon hearing Yukina's yell. In the meantime, read and review.


	11. A Matter of Love and Death

SailorStar9: And so, Chapter 9 goes up, this is revamped version of Chapter 10. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish.

Chapter 10: A Matter of Love and Death

* * *

In the ring…

"Alright people, let's not delay this inevitable slaughter-fest any longer! Please come center for the start!" Koto announced.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Think Yusuke." Kurama urged. "There must be some way we can prevent this disaster."

"I don't know." Yusuke admitted.

* * *

In the announcer's booth…

Butajiri snorted, "As soon as this half-dead kid tips over, I'm going to be a very wealthy man."

* * *

In the ring…

"Look at that glow in his eyes." Koto remarked. "Kuwabara's really for more!"

"It feels delightful, doesn't it?" she beamed at the wincing Kuwabara.

"You don't like it? She blinked when Kuwabara collapsed to the ground.

"This is going to be a short one." She sweatdropped.

"Yes, he's just a waste of time." Risho agreed.

"You are!" Kuwabara retorted, standing back up.

_That was a pretty good comeback._ He mused. _Maybe the stalling and getting up stuff will get him on his toes._

"I'm happy to accept your surrender." Risho grinned. "Why don't you avoid embarrassment?"

"I don't get the spotlight very often." Kuwabara told him. "And I aren't going to mess this up!"

"Now boys." Koto interrupted. "Enough with the weaning banter. Let's get on with this fight that decides the round advancement to the semi-finals."

* * *

On the ring side…

"Come on!" Yusuke hollered. "Just hold on, Kuwabara! Maybe we could beat up that stupid committee or something!"

* * *

In the announcer's booth…

Butajiri scoffed, "Talk all you want, Yusuke. You're not going to screw with any of us anymore."

* * *

In the spectator's seats…

Sakyo got out of his seat, with Toguro following him.

* * *

In the ring…

"Match six, Urameshi Team, Kuwabara. Team Masho, Risho. Begin!" Koto declared.

"Wimps and you'll be first." Risho smirked.

"Why don't you shut your big trap, Risho?" Kuwabara retorted.

"Despite of injuries, Kuwabara is making the first charge!" Koto announced as Kuwabara dashed towards Risho.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara formed his energy in his hand, only to have it dispel seconds later.

Risho leapt into the air to avoid Kuwabara's attack, appearing behind him and landing a kick on Kuwabara's back.

"And Risho comes in with a tremendous counterattack, adding injury to injury. The advantage here is obvious." Koto declared.

"Something's really wrong here." Kuwabara remarked. "I had energy, why can't I make my sword?"

Risho grinned before closing in on the fallen Kuwabara, using him as a punching bag.

* * *

Outside the stadium…

"What do mean we can't get in?" Botan demanded. "We got four tickets! Surely you're able to count!"

"Three girls go out and four come back in." the gatekeeper remarked. "Don't smell like good math to me."

"These are three regular tickets plus I have a floor pass as team trainer!" Botan argued.

"Please hurry!" Keiko begged. "That's our friend in there!"

"No re-admittance! Do take your dirty human and row and get out of my face!" the gatekeeper hollered. "The only humans who pass me are those with something to offer and I'm not beggin you girls as crime lord millionaires. However…"

"Say, why you're an apparition." He noted, taking a sniff at Yukina.

"And I need more tests to figure out you." He looked at Botan.

"In your dreams, tubby." Botan retorted.

"Alright, maybe we can work something out." The gatekeeper remarked, "You're no millionaire party."

"But little human girls like yourselves, got plenty of offer me, don't ya?" He sneered at Keiko.

Keiko screamed, slapping him away from her when the gatekeeper landed a hand on her shoulder.

Shizuru then planted a foot on his face, "Drop the fantasy. The only difference with us human girls is how hard we…"

"Kick." She finished her sentence, giving the gatekeeper a good kick on his back.

"It's always a blast when you travel with those two." Botan assured the newcomer.

"Is it okay?" Yukina asked.

"Oh sure. Trust her." Botan beamed as they entered the stadium, Keiko followed behind, nursing her injured wrist.

"Shizuru, we're going to run from security now!" Botan informed the older woman.

That said, the three girls ran into the stadium, Shizuru following closely behind.

"After them!" a security guard instructed, chasing the four girls.

"Halt! Right that!" another guard ordered.

"Why does everything we do here have to be so complicated?" Botan inquired as the group ran.

"I get to hit the criminal firs this time, okay?" The red lizard demon commented.

"Oh Koenma sir, where are you?" Botan wailed when they found themselves surrounded.

* * *

In the ring…

Risho was using Kuwabara as a punching bag.

"Kuwabara continues to be pummeled by Team Masho's seedy leader." Koto announced. "Hey Kuwabara, tell me how it feels. Makes you want shout in joy, doesn't it? I know I am an announcer but I can't help a bit sidetracking."

Meanwhile, Risho was giving Kuwabara a punching of his lifetime.

* * *

On the ring side…

"Don't just let that creep wail on you, show some friggin' balls!" Yusuke shouted.

"We both know he's proven enough, it's a miracle he's even standing. " Kurama remarked.

_Damnit, Nemesis. What's taking you?_ Athena wondered in worry.

* * *

By the medical tent…

Ruka gave a horrified scream when she saw Hiei's aura radiate around him.

"His body is exploding with energy. Why in the hell did I take this job? They're going to kill me!" the redhead demoness realized.

"You're going to make a move at the first sigh of Kuwabara's fall, don't you?" the Masked Fighter asked.

"If you have any noble plans to stop me, I suggest you write your will. I'm not leaving without war." Hiei told her.

"Let's just see what happens first." The Masked Fighter told him.

* * *

In the ring…

"As if I can't use my 'Spirit Sword' anymore." Kuwabara noted.

"The naïveté of youth." Risho chuckled as he rushed towards Kuwabara. "I thought you would have figured it by now."

"Do you really think a normal human could have sustained the injuries you have?" he added, continuing to punch Kuwabara. "Your body's been using your Spirit Energy to keep your alive! And now you have nothing left!"

"I'm going to take the count now, so everyone, make sure you tell me now if I'm doing it wrong, okay?" Koto requested after Risho kicked Kuwabara onto the ground.

* * *

In the announcer's booth…

"Ten more seconds and the whole story changes." Butajiri smirked.

"Butajiri." Sakyo called.

"The wonder couple." Butajiri noted as Sakyo and Toguro appeared. "Just the two people I want to see. Welcome to my top-of the-world ingoted celebration. Thanks to my work, our mutual enemy is screwed and I'm about to be filthy rich."

"You were wrong about Tarukane." Sakyo informed him. "Yusuke wasn't responsible for his death. You understand, that little eyesore would have been interfered with my plans and my dear friend Toguro knows that doesn't happen. Only had to flick his wrist to have that head pop right off. Sorry to inform you so late."

At that, Toguro flicked his middle finger, causing Butajiri's head to split, killing him instantly.

"I tell you Toguro. You're so creative at those deaths." Sakyo remarked. "Now we just have to hope Yusuke's team can survive this mess."

"If not, then he wasn't worthy of fighting me in the first place." Toguro added.

* * *

In the ring…

Right before Koto hit ten, Kuwabara got up to his feet.

"Kuwabara's doubles up again!" she added. "I think he's setting some kind of record for sheer willpower."

Risho snorted, landing a kick onto Kuwabara's face.

"I have no more time to nurse your heroics." He sneered. "I've got a prize to take."

"A real man earns what he wants." Kuwabara told him.

"Fine Kuwabara." Risho remarked, jumping out of the ring. "You'll see I'm quite capable of that."

"Risho's willfully stepped out of the ring." Koto declared. "What could he be planning?"

* * *

In the spectator's booth…

"I don't like the way he holds that finger." Koenma remarked.

* * *

Outside the ring…

"Each Shinobi is a Master of some skilled art." Risho commented. "Won't you wondering what mine would be?"

"Not really!" Kuwabara gaped as rocks circled Risho.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked, the ground almost shook him off his feet.

"It's an earthquake!" Kurama realized.

"World Crashing?" Athena noted in amusement.

"I don't think he intended to rip off Uranus' attack." Kurama remarked.

* * *

In the ring…

"Watch out for falling debris." Koto advised. "Risho's covered in dirt and rock from outside the ring and he's wrapping them around his body."

"What is this?" Kuwabara inquired as Risho surrounded himself with four streams of earth.

"I'm the Master of Earth." Risho remarked. "And it makes for excellent armor of clay."

"In addition to protection, this armor turns my whole body into a weapon." He added, jumping back in to the ring. "Let me show you how."

"Meteor…" he unleashed his attack as he crashed heavily into Kuwabara.

* * *

On the ring side…

"No!" Yusuke cried out as Kuwabara was thrown backwards.

* * *

In the ring…

"I've seen falling balls crashing with styrofoam with less force than Kuwabara just showed the ring., thanks to that crunch from Risho's 'Meteor' attack." Koto announced. "However, Risho's down too, hitting the ring like, well, like a meteor. But Risho looks to be unharmed and back on his feet. And Kuwabara is definitely not. Is this the end of this team?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The four cornered girls were watching in horror as Kuwabara struggled up after the seventh count.

"Wow people, Kuwabara's climbing to his feet. We still got a fight on our hands!" Koto remarked.

"He's in pain." Yukina gasped.

"I'm imploring you as one heart-beating creature to another, our friend is dying out there. Please let us in!" Botan pleaded.

"No chance." The red lizard guard replied. ""You're all under arrest for illegal entry and for the assault of a extremely honorable employee."

"You mean that perv?" Botan exclaimed.

"You're has to." The blue lizard remarked. "I say we take them down for some demon styling interrogation. "

"Shove it!" Botan retorted, pushing the blue demon down and running off, the other three girls following her footsteps.

"Risho jumped into the air for another attack!" Koto's voice echoed through the hallway.

The girls stopped when Toguro blocked their path and Yukina stood stunned as she recalled her kidnapping.

"It's Toguro!" the blue lizard guard remarked. "Hey, stop them!"

"Run along." Toguro told them.

Yukina nodded and took off with Botan and Keiko.

"Sir, what did you that for?" the red lizard asked.

The other two guards entered with Shizuru in tow just as Sakyo descended from the staircase.

"Return to your stations." Sakyo told the guards. "She's with me."

"Of course sir." One of the guards holding Shizuru replied and released her.

"We didn't know." One of the guards added, bowing slightly before returning to their positions.

"So, we meet again." Sakyo noted.

"Bette call the papers huh?" Shizuru deathpanned.

Sakyo merely smiled, offering her a light for her cigarette.

* * *

In the ring…

"That second 'Meteor' attack was even stronger than the first." Koto remarked. "Kuwabara's whole body is doing the wiggle dance and yet he still tries to get up!"

"Why?" Risho demanded. "Why don't you quit?"

"You dummy." Kuwabara chuckled. "Guess you haven't checked the score for this round lately!"

Risho gasped at the implication.

"We have 4 wins and you have 2 and if I win my guys get to live! Urameshi and Kurama gave it everything they had, and I still have a way to bring it home for 'em!" Kuwabara added.

* * *

In the medical tent…

"He's going to kill himself." Hiei realized.

* * *

In the spectator's booth…

"See you Kuwabara. You were always my favorite." Koenma remarked.

"I don't follow what this option is, sir." George commented. "I mean I don't even see how's he's still standing."

"The boy is using the same strategy Yusuke did in the previous case." Koenma answered. "You know what I mean; when he defeated the last of those Saint Beasts, Suzaku. Yusuke was drained of his Spirit Energy, so he tapped in to his Life Energy, a move that would have killed him if Kuwabara hadn't donated some of his own life to save him."

"But everyone still has to fight this time. Who's going to save Kuwabara?" George asked.

"That's right, Blue Ogre." Koenma replied. "I'm afraid this will be a sacrifice of a more permanent kind."

* * *

In the ring…

"I know what you're doing." Risho remarked. "Using your Life Energy will only delay this. you're still going to die."

"No joke, moron." Kuwabara retorted. "That's the whole point of this fight. As long as I take you with me!"

"What?" Risho growled.

"If this fight ends in a draw, my team wins and the rest of my guys get to live." Kuwabara remarked.

_Hiei._ He passed a mental message to the half-fire demon. _You little punk. You always said mean stuff to me but I know underneath all that junk, you're a good guy._

_Kurama._ He added, passing another mental message to the fox demon. _You taught me a lot of the things you said. There's nobody more caring than you._

_Mummy Fighter Person._ He continued his mental message. _You saved those guys from Dr._ _Ichigaki and that means a lot. You didn't say much but somehow I really feel like I know you._

_And Urameshi._ He passed his last message. _Well…_

"Just take care of the rest of this, okay?" he turned to Yusuke.

"Don't you do this!" Yusuke hollered.

"Let's not get too upset, Urameshi." Kuwabara remarked. "I want to keep my finish nice and manly."

"You ready, Risho?" he turned to the Master of Earth.

"It looks like this intense battle's about to end in the most exciting of ways!" Koto declared as Risho leapt into the air.

"Sorry boy, but dying is not in my plan!" Risho shouted, as he came down with another 'Meteor' attack.

"And this time, Kuwabara's charging his way as well." Koto commentated as Kuwabara dashed forward.

"Say hello to extinction!" Risho snorted as he continued his descend.

"That's fine by me!" Kuwabara hollered.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried out.

_Wait a second, Yukina?_ Kuwabara blinked Risho clashed into him head-on. _Why am I thinking of her now? Must be my life flashing before me. Sorry my love, I wanted to protect you always._

"Kazuma!" Yukina cried out from the stands.

_That's weird._ Kuwabara snapped out of his thoughts. _I just thought I…_

"Hey wait, she's here!" he gaped.

"What on earth are you blabbering about?" Risho demanded.

"I'm not blabbering! She's my girlfriend!" Kuwabara hollered, knocking Risho away.

"Kuwabara has just unbelievably hurled Risho outside the ring!" Koto commentated. "What a comeback! Where has this sudden surge of power come from?"

"There's only one person who calls me by my first name!" Kuwabara beamed.

"We've been very worried Kazuma, are you okay?" Yukina asked as Kuwabara rushed towards the ring side.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara laughed, posing.

"I am never gonna understand that bastard." Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Love conquers all?" Athena remarked amusedly.

Kurama chuckled at her comment.

* * *

In the ring…

"Well, it appears a lady friend of Kuwabara's come to witness the brutalities. They seem to be engaged in small talk right now." Koto commented.

"This is ridiculous!" Risho hollered as he climbed out from the rubble he crashed into.

"I felt better right when I saw you, my love." Kuwabara beamed, unaware that Risho was charging towards him. "Don't I look muscularly?"

"Armor of Clay!" Risho called out, tunneling into the ground.

"Look out people, Risho's struck in an even larger coat of armor on top of the first one." Koto declared.

"Hey, my Spirit Energy is coming back." Kuwabara remarked as he charged up. "I think we all know what this means."

"Try my 'Meteor' attack this time." Risho hollered as he came down towards Kuwabara/

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara summoned his weapon.

"What the…" Risho gaped in disbelief.

"Eat my energy!" Kuwabara shouted, slashing Risho with his energy blade.

"They're both out of the ring!" Koto announced. "So, I'll start the count!"

Kuwabara's energy sword pierced through Risho's armor, shattering it.

"You're just a no good cheater, Risho!" Kuwabara told the defeated Master of Earth. "So get out of my way!"

At that, he sent Risho flying into the spectators' seats with his Spirit Sword, baseball style.

The split second before Koto hit the tenth count, Kuwabara has clambered back to the ring.

"Kuwabara is the winner! And with five wins in the round, the Urameshi Team advances!" Koto declared.

"But… I really…" Risho coughed out. "Like the zone…" and passed out.

* * *

Outside the medical tent…

At the same time, Ruka's force-field was dispelled and the demoness sunk to her knees in exhaustion.

"She's really here." Hiei was stunned.

* * *

On the spectators' stands…

"We're okay!" Keiko beamed.

"Not too bad!" Yusuke smiled, slapping Kuwabara on his back.

"Don't sneak up on me when I'm breathin' hard, okay!" Kuwabara retorted, startled.

"I think I'm going to take a little nap now." he muttered before collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"So, what's the final word? Will they be enough to keep you entertained?" Sakyo asked.

"Not yet." Toguro replied. "Let's see what Yusuke learns next."

* * *

After the fight…

"Yeah!" Kuwabara noted. "I showed Risho who's the man, didn't I? I am the actual anchor of this team, you know?"

"You did fight very bravely out there." Yukina replied. "I hope my healing powers are taking effect. Honestly, you're healing faster than my new skills should allow."

"That _is_ the power of love, baby." Kuwabara told her.

"I guess you're right." Yukina smiled innocently.

_She agrees!_ Kuwabara was overjoyed. _She's finally admitting her love for me._

_I wonder if Kazuma says these funny things to everyone._ Yukina mused. _Big clown._

* * *

Meanwhile…

"All I'm saying is you could have at least drop by our room or something." Yusuke remarked. "It's not like we're on a stupid field trip with chaperons."

"Maybe I didn't want to interrupt. You seem to have plenty of fun with those demons." Keiko replied.

"What?" Yusuke blinked. "Since when does Keiko want me to do what I feel like?"

"Since when did Yusuke care what Keiko has to say?" Keiko hollered back.

"Hey, why don't you just try not getting prissy with me?" Yusuke inquired.

"Why can't you have the guts to tell me about these things so that I don't have to drag it out of Botan?" Keiko retaliated.

"Party popper." Yusuke remarked.

"Crybaby." Keiko returned.

"We're live at the tournament's most exciting match yet." Botan commentated, hiding in the bushes.

Turning around, Yusuke added, "Look, we both been doing some growing up since we last saw each other. You, for instance."

Keiko gaped when Yusuke poked her backside, "Is it just these pants or did you really get a nice ass?"

"Yusuke, you jerk!" she fumed, slapping him across the face. "Haven't grown up that much!"

_Bad move by Yusuke._ Botan wondered, peeking in.

"Don't worry about me." Yusuke remarked. "I'm okay. Altogether, I'll say it was worth it."

"Oh, shut up." Keiko retorted.

"You know Yusuke." She added, turning back. "I was impressed with that move you pulled. Bang!'"

Yusuke gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot, this chapter is done! Read and review!


	12. The Masked Fighter Revealed

SailorStar9: Seven new chapters up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is revamped version of Chapter 11. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Yu Hakusho, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine. I only own Wish

Chapter 11: The Masked Fighter Revealed

* * *

"Hello, after an intense round of verbal attacks between Keiko and Yusuke, there seems to be a brief moment of peace." Botan commentated in the bushes. "Let's see how this exciting battle will resolve."

"I know you need to fight." Keiko told Yusuke. "But if you die, I swear I'll kill you."

"Deal." Yusuke gave her a thumb up and Keiko walked off.

Botan anime-fell, "That was close."

"I swear, I won't get beat." Yusuke called after her. "Though she should fight for our team."

"Hey, don't think I didn't hear that, noisy girl! If it's huggy-kissy stuff you want, go home and watch your soaps." Yusuke retorted.

In the bushes, Botan looked surprised before turning into her cat-face, "Meow-meow."

"Ever heard what curiosity does to cats, Botan?" Yusuke deathpanned.

"Hello Yusuke," Botan greeted him. "I had absolutely no clue I'll find you here."

"Right, right." Yusuke remarked sarcastically. "You were just looking for a place to pee."

"Actually, Yusuke, I've got news." Botan told him. "You're about to have a hatched egg."

"A hatched egg?" Yusuke echoed. "Now wait a second, since when did you start raising chickens?"

"Don't tell me you forgotten about it again!?" Botan hollered.

"Okay, I won't." Yusuke replied.

"Koenma just finished telling you about the Golden Egg that's got your Spirit Beast inside." Botan reminded him. "Do you really need a recap twice a day to remind you what's going on?"

"Oh yeah, I remember Pacifier-Breath saying something like that about something like that." Yusuke laughed.

"Watch what you're saying, Yusuke." Botan advised. "Because Koenma should be arriving any minute with your Golden Egg."

"Arriving where? I can't be at two places at once." Koenma inquired, suddenly appearing behind Yusuke.

"Damnit! Don't do that!" Yusuke rebuked as he and Botan fell to the floor in surprise. "We're still not used to you being at eye-level.

"And this 'Pacifier-Breath' is still not used to you getting dumber every single time he sees you." Koenma deathpanned.

"Hold on." Yusuke set his rantings aside when he saw the Golden Egg in Koenma's hand. "Are you sure that's the Egg I had last time?"

"Yes, grown quite a bit over the year." Koenma replied. "It's ready to pop."

So, how do we know the monster in here is going to be friendly?" Yusuke asked, taking the Egg.

"We don't know anything." Koenma told him. "Not until it opens. That's all you in there. From the moment we first met, your Spirit Beast's been feeding off the energy of your soul. Everything you've done since that day, good or bad, has shaped the nature of that beast."

"And what if I hadn't always been completely nice?" Yusuke asked as the sky grew overcast.

"It's the overall picture." Koenma elaborated. "The beast will reflect who you really are inside, not that brat routine you put on to be cool. And if you true heart ahs been selfish and evil, so will be the beast. And well, you remember that part about head devour."

So, I'll be a ghost again like when this whole thing started." Yusuke noted.

"No, Yusuke." Koenma corrected. "When a Spirit Beast consumes you, it takes the whole package, body and soul. You won't be ghost, you won't go to Spirit World, you will be absolutely nothing at all."

A few seconds later, a stream of lightning came down upon the pulsing Egg. The Egg burst into full light, its shell breaking open as the light blinded the three.

"Where's the Egg?" Yusuke inquired after the light show.

"It's not here!" Koenma gaped.

"It could be anywhere." Botan pointed out.

Then, catching sight of Yusuke's head, she burst out laughing.

Koenma turned and was surprised at the sight.

"Puu!" the light blue penguin-like Spirit Beast cooed, flying inches above Yusuke's head when he turned.

"Oh look Koenma, it's Yusuke's inner self." Botan giggled, pointing to Puu.

"Oh no, I'm ever so terribly frightened, please don't hurt me, Mister Monster." Koenma tried to hold back his laughter to no avail.

"When I picture Yusuke disposition, I see scales and beady eye, but cute and furry's another way to go." Botan giggled, after bursting into laughter.

"You jerk!" she complained after Yusuke whooped her on the head. "Just because your Egg hatched doesn't mean you get to be a punk again!"

_Stupid Spirit Beast. _Yusuke growled._ They probably brought this whole thing just to hold something over my head. Anyway, it can't be look as funny as these two dumbasses think._

* * *

Later in Yusuke's room…

Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina and Kuwabara were laughing outloud at Yusuke's newly-revealed Spirit Beast.

"I never knew how adorable you were inside." Kuwabara laughed out loud. "Your spirit's a little girl!"

"How adorable is that?" Yusuke rebuked, whopping Kuwabara on his head.

"Yukina, would you please heal Kuwabara's bitty-nitty boo-boo and make it feel all better?" Kuwabara turned to Yukina, holding her hands.

"Give a rest for one minute, lover boy!" Shizuru retorted, punching Kuwabara on the head.

"There you are cutie." Keiko picked Puu up when the Spirit Beast landed on the table. "Come to Keiko."

"As if he couldn't get anymore girlie." Yusuke retorted.

"So, did you hear that the semi-finals aren't until the day after tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, I heard all right." Yusuke replied. "The Committee made us fight two rounds in a row, just cos they want us wiped out. They are just like everyone else in charge."

"Puu!" Puu cooed and landed on Yusuke's head.

"You know what? When you're next to each other, you two kind of look alike. He's even got your hair." Keiko remarked.

"I'll say the little booger's got my hair. He's got it right between his retarded claws and he ain't letting go. He better not leave me any spirit surprises." Yusuke snapped.

"How did it get so late?" Botan wondered when she glanced at her watch.

"Time flies when you're when you're mocking Yusuke mercilessly." Shizuru replied.

"Let's go." The girls chorused.

"That's right, get lost for all I care." Yusuke deathpanned.

"Good night, Yusuke." Botan told him. "And don't forget there's an early match tomorrow that determines the next team we fight and we want a sneak preview for what we're up against. So try not to sleep for a week this time."

"Later, Urameshi." Kuwabara added as he exited.

After a few seconds, Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara returned, laughing as they peeked in from the door.

"I _can_ kill you all with my finger, you know!" Yusuke threatened.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Ami, having descended from her Athena form, was sitting on a wilted branch by the seashore. Forming an ancient lyre with her magic, she started strumming the strings.

"Ode for a Nymph. I wrote that for you." Kurama spoke from behind her.

"True." Ami replied. "I was certainly surprised. I didn't know Yoko had an artistic side to him."

"I wish I am more creative in this lifetime. I'd write another piece for you. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to get to know Pai. I want to you know, Ami." Kurama remarked, taking his place beside.

"Shut up, Fox." Ami chuckled, claiming his lips in a kiss. It took the fox demon a moment to realize his usually shy childhood playmate was kissing him, and less than a moment for him to return that kiss with fervor.

"Sorry, I don't usually act like this." Ami blushed when they broke apart.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it, Nymph." Kurama chuckled. "As you know, I never died, so my memories are pretty much intact. How much did you used to remember about the Silver Millennium?"

Ami shook her head, "Snatches. Impressions. Feelings. A few concrete memories."

"So, you would probably not remember the Duke from Mars." Kurama pointed out.

"Lord Itsume?" Ami exclaimed. "The idiot who thought that we were destined to be together. Actually thought that he was smarter than me. If I remember, he sought you out just to challenge you to a duel to prove that he was better for me than you were. You soundly defeated him, and then spared his life; which is very unexpected, even for you, Fox."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her.

Ami blinked, "Why do I remember that?"

"I'm no soul expert, Ames. But I think you know the answer to that question." Kurama told her.

"Damn Selenity huh?" Ami remarked, realizing what he meant.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Do you mind if I join you?" Yoko Kurama gestured towards the standing harp sharing the forested practice area with the Mercurian Princess who had a lyre in her hands._

_Pai's hand paused and she looked up. "Um no; of course not. Is there anything in particular you'd like to play?"_

_The silvery fox demon smiled, "My dear Pai, do you realize that this is the first time that you've spoken to me without blushing or blinking?"_

"_I… is it? I … um…" Pai stammered._

"_Well, it was." Yoko Kurama chuckled softly, before handing her some paper._

"_Um… what is this?" Pai looked to the paper, before noticing that it was a score, hand written. _

"_Ode for a Nymph." His voice was rather hesitant in a way that she had never heard before. They had spent some time together, but he had always been confident. However, this was the first time that she thought that he was not teasing her._

_  
"Did you… compose this?" Pai asked, uncertainly._

_Yoko nodded, "I did. For you."_

_Pai looked surprised for a moment, before smiling, "I'd love to play it."_

_Suddenly they were playing the piece flawlessly. As they finished, Yoko Kurama and Pai shared a moment, smiling at each other, before standing together._

_Yoko Kurama smiled, "I've never seen you so happy before. I think what I'm seeing is the real Pai now, not just Sailor Mercury, Guardian of Princess Serenity, and arguably smartest person ever."_

_Pai laughed, "A bit over the top on that last part, don't you think?"_

_Yoko Kurama shook his head, "Not at all, dear Pai. Come, dance with me."_

_Then there was splashing as the scene changed again. She was swimming, cutting gracefully in the water, and Yoko was trying to keep up, trying to catch her actually, but water was her natural element, and the poor fox did not stand a chance. _

_She giggled as she surfaced from the water. "I'm over here, Fox!" She could not help but giggle harder as he spluttered, turning around. _

"_I give up. You're right. I'm no match for you in water." He held up his hands in surrender. _

_With a laugh she swam over to him, and gently wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm. I'm glad you finally realized that. So, I think I get to claim my forfeit now." She kissed him._

* * *

"Taking too much time in reminiscence there, Nymph." Kurama teased.

"Shut up, Fox!" Ami retorted.

"I'm assuming it all came back." Kurama remarked.

Ami nodded, "Yes, everything."

"Good." Kurama smirked, pulling towards him for another kiss.

* * *

The next morning…

Kurama woke up to see his reincarnated lover still asleep beside him.

The fox demon smiled as he played with her hair, causing her to stir.

"Morning, Nymph." Kurama greeted her.

"Morning, Fox." She answered back, stifling a yawn.

"I have to go back." The azure-haired girl told him after they detangled themselves from the bedsheets.

"To Mercury, I presume." Kurama remarked.

Ami nodded, "I have to retrieve the final object I need to fully ascend to my full power."

"Wait." Kurama blinked. "You have Nike, the Aegis, and the Spear of Longinus. What else do you… Oh!"

"Yes, Fox." Ami grinned at his exclaim of realization.

"But why would your Holy Cloth be on Mercury?" Kurama asked.

"Before Queen Selenity forced the planets to accept her rule, the Goddesses of innermost and outermost of the Inner and Outer Rims of Solar System sealed off our Holy Cloths to prevent Queen Selenity from getting her hands on them." Ami replied. "Now that Princess Serenity has fully recovered her memories, I fear she would try to attempt what her mother could not do; force Chloris, Mnemosyne, Nemesis and myself to hand over our Holy Cloths to her. I, for one, must not allow it to happen."

That said, she focused her power as a blinding light emitted from her before bursting into full seconds later, forcing Kurama to shield his eyes.

"Pai…" the fox demon breathed at the sight of his lost lover when the light died down.

"Not now, Fox." Princess Pallas of Mercury smiled at her love. Kissing him briefly, she disappeared in a shimmering trail of golden dust and leaving the fox demon to contemplate.

The White Moon Princess had always prided herself in being the ultimate victor in the love battlefield and she had set her sights on ensnaring every single one of the Inner Princesses' lovers and suitors. However, Yoko Kurama had balked every one of her advances and attempts to seduce him. That made Princess Serenity even more determined to snare the fox demon for herself; she lusted and wanted him.

* * *

Later in the stadium…

"Good morning bloodlusters and bloodlusterettes!" Koto declared. "The battle between Team Uraotogi and Team Gokki Six starts now!"

In the ring, Kuro Momotaro was using one of the members of Team Gokki Six as a punching bag. Makintaro was up next, forming an axe with his hand and slicing another member of Team Gokki Six into half. Onji finished the onslaught by sending the third member to the ground with a flying kick to the chin.

"That was amazing! If you blink, you'll miss quite a match. In less than two minutes, Team Uraotogi crushed Team Gokki Six, shutting them out completely! That's gotta be embarrassing." Koto announced.

"Even though I think we're officially wrapped up here, how would you boys like a friendly chance to play with us, just for kicks?" Onji chuckled.

"Nah, I think we're good, thanks." The brown ogre replied.

"Yeah, you guys probably want your rest, if your team want to win the semi-finals and all." The wolf demon stammered.

"Semi-finals?" Shishiwakumaru echoed. "We're going to be the grand champions. Till then," everyone else is just practice."

At said, he pointed to the two demons watching the match.

"Everyone else." he repeated. "Just wait for your turn."

* * *

On the spectators' stands…

"What an arrogant fool." Hiei scoffed as Team Uraotogi walked off.

"Well, well, well." Kuwabara voiced from the hallway. "Look who it is. Guess you guys have the same idea we do about scoping out the competition for the semi-finals."

"Had the same idea, the fight is over." Kurama corrected.

"What!?" Kuwabara gasped.

On the ring, Koto announced, "And so the first fight of the semi-finals will see Team Urameshi facing off against the unbeatable, indefeatable, beyond believable, Team Uraotogi!"

"That is unbelievable. I mean, I can't believe we missed the entire fight just because I took a couple extra minutes to brush my teeth." Kuwabara remarked.

"It was an impressive sight to behold." Kurama agreed.

"Although I'm sure your minty fresh breath was well worth the delay." Hiei snorted.

"What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?" he asked Yusuke, looking at Puu.

"It's just a puberty thing, okay." Yusuke replied. "So Kurama, how's your wound treating ya?"

"It'll be fine." Kurama answered. "I'll be fighting again tomorrow."

"Seems it's not as bad as you make us think." Hiei remarked.

"Compared with your energy loss, no, it seems it's not." Kurama retorted.

"Hey!" Kuwabara interjected. "I got an idea you guys! Ask Yukina to use her healing powers. She's amazing. As soon as she touches you, you'll feel better than you ever had before. She's pretty too. She's actually partially here to look for her long-lost estranged brother. I'm gotta help her look for him just as soon as we win this tournament."

"Yukina's brother." Kurama teased. "Yes, sounds like a noble cause. We should assist her too, Hiei."

"Yeah, you can even 'lend an eye'." Yusuke joked.

"Will you shut up?" Hiei growled, causing the two to grin knowingly, Kurama stifling his laughter with a thumb.

"Wait." Kuwabara was confused. "What's going on here? Am I missing something? Why aren't you guys telling me? Why you keep laughing about anyway?"

"Just like Hiei said about this ridiculous thing on my head, right?" Yusuke laughed. Aside, Kurama's laughter escaped his mouth.

"I heard him say that. It wasn't that funny." Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke's laughter was cut short when he noticed the Masked Fighter's stare.

"Hello." He told the Masked Fighter. "What's your problem?"

When the Masked Fighter shut her eyes, Yusuke's attention was turned to the opposite direction as Team Toguro appeared.

As the crowd chanted, Toguro pointed to Yusuke before pointing to his throat. Yusuke did a slicing motion across his neck with his thumb in retaliation before giving Toguro a thumbs-down. Knowing that Yusuke got his message, the Toguro Team walked off.

"At least your act is tough." The Masked Fighter remarked after Team Toguro disappeared out of sight.

"Hey, I worked hard at it." Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara then sank his hands on the railings, "No, this can't be. How could I miss it for so long? They must have shielded their energy from detection. I feel so… I had it. We can't compete with these guys Urameshi. What are we gotta do?"

"Sorry for the delay folks, we won't prepared for the last fight to end so… abruptly." Koto declared. "But now, get ready to watch as Team Gorenjya takes on Team Kaido. We can only hope that it will be half as gruesome and twice as long as the last match."

"Momorenjya's a lot tougher than she looks, if you even keep an eye on her." Koto added as Momorenjya darted around the magician of Team Kaido. "Ooo… that was the most blathered scene in quite some time! I hope you didn't miss that one, people. It was crucial!"

* * *

In the locker room…

"I'm just saying it's not that big of a deal, Kuwabara." Yusuke waved Kuwabara's concerns aside. "And us bitching about it, isn't going to help. You probably feel their powers now because your senses gotten better. Come on. Toguro's the guy who made us come to this stupid tournament. None of us thought it was going to be a joyride, bur we can't weaning, okay?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Shishiwakumaru taunted, as Team Uraotogi pushed the door open. "Don't you think you all forgetting about somebody?"

"No one of real importance." Kurama replied.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"My guess, it'll be the freak-show rejects." Yusuke answered.

"I'm Kuro Momotaro." Kuro introduced himself.

"Makintaro." Makintaro added.

"Ura Urashima." Ura continued.

"Shishiwakumaru." Shishiwakumaru remarked.

"And you can just call me Onji." Onji finished the introduction.

"If you guys are looking for us to go easy on you, you're wasting your and more importantly, our precious time." Yusuke told the team outside the door.

"Nah, it's the exact opposite." Kuro replied, spitting out his bubble gum. "We want a good fight."

"We will be famous, but we're going to need more than two minutes of exposure for us to get that way." Shishiwakumaru added.

"Arrogant little prick. Don't you think?" Yusuke inquired.

"You can say that again." Kuwabara agreed.

"If you want to be famous, why don't you start a boy band? You got the look down." Yusuke mocked.

"We'll get ugly soon enough, Urameshi!" Shishiwakumaru promised, going into his demonic look. "Just you wait."

"Those guys aren't even worth two minutes." Kuwabara commented as Team Uraotogi walked off. "Their powers are nothing compared to what Toguro was giving off."

"We could always wear blindfolds. At least that way would be more amusing." Yusuke kidded.

"Hard is for the weak, Yusuke." The Masked Fighter told him.

"Leave me alone!" Yusuke hollered just as Botan and Athena passed by. "Stop looking at me like that, you masked freak!"

A startled Botan dropped the cans she was holding when Yusuke punched the wall.

"If you got something to say, say it!" Yusuke demanded.

"It's quite simple really." The Masked Fighter replied. "If the leader of Team Toguro is Toguro, then the leader of Team Urameshi should be Yusuke Urameshi. The question I'm posing is: do you have what it takes to beat Toguro all by yourself, Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Guys, guys!" Kuwabara intervened. "Break it up. Try to get along."

Botan nodded, "Kuwabara's right. Can we please talk this through peacefully?"

"You think you should lead this team instead of me?" Yusuke demanded.

"If necessary." The Masked Fighter replied. "Follow me."

"Yeah! Let's take this outside!" Yusuke agreed, storming after the Masked Fighter.

"It is time, isn't it?" Athena asked the masked Genkai as the aged psychic walked past her.

The Masked Fighter merely looked at her.

"I see." Athena nodded, knowing what the psychic's glance meant.

"Yusuke! Don't be stupid!" Botan rebuked, catching Puu.

"Let them be." Hiei remarked. "They will have to settle this themselves."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid might happen." Kuwabara agreed. "Those two were so strong and so mad they would probably settle this all the way to the death and that's no good."

"It's a shame, but there's nothing we can do." Hiei added.

"And even if there were anything that could be done, it's hardly our place to interfere with their affairs." Kurama remarked.

"How can you possibly say those things?" Botan demanded. "Can't you see that they could tear this team apart?"

Everyone remained silent.

"And none of you even seem to be bothered enough to care!" she screamed before running out.

Athena sighed. Strolling out of the room, she was about to go after the ferry guide when a flash of dark green caught her attention.

_Was about time, __Mnemosyne__._ She mused, taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Outside…

"Where the hell are you going?" Yusuke demanded as the pair walked out.

The Masked Fighter remained silent as she continued walking.

"So, that's it? Listen, I understand if you're getting second thoughts about punching me, but that doesn't mean we have to go on a stupid nature walk." Yusuke remarked.

"I'm not going to fight you, Yusuke Urameshi." The Masked Fighter told him.

"Then why are we hiking?" Yusuke demanded.

"Just shut up and follow me." The Masked Fighter said.

"Dimwit." Her voice turning into Genkai.

"Okay, now I'm interested." Yusuke noted.

* * *

Back in the arena….

"Team Gorenjya, proving themselves a force to be reckoned with, as Akarenjya refused to stay on the ground long enough for his opponent to take a healthy shot!" Koto declared.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"I'm bored, Ogre." Koenma complained. "I just don't have the attention span for this."

"He just keeps jumping." George agreed as Botan burst into the room.

"Koenma, we've got problems!" Botan reported, running in. "Yusuke and the Masked Fighter are about to face off and tear each other limb from limb!"

"Yusuke and the Masked Fighter, you say." Koenma repeated. "It seems the time has come for the Spirit Detective's final test."

"Final test?" Botan echoed.

"What's all this about, sir?" George asked.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Is something wrong? You're missing the match." Sakyo remarked.

"Neither one of those teams is worthy of me fighting them, let along watching." Toguro replied.

"I admire your leaderism." Sakyo noted as he sat down beside Toguro. "Word has it that there's been quite a bit of unpleasant commotion over at camp Team Urameshi."

"Then, the Masked Fighter is setting in motion the final stage of her plan for Urameshi." Toguro replied. "It is about time."

* * *

In the ring….

"And absolutely lovely beheading, Kirenjya!" Koto announced. "That means your team is moving on to the semi-finals!"

* * *

Outside…

"I know, I know. Don't start with me, slacker." Genkai remarked. "I should have told you from the start. But I had my reasons for keeping my true identity a secret at the tournament for as long as possible. But now is the moment I've been waiting for."

That said, she removed the cloth around her head.

"Then it really was you, Genkai!" Yusuke beamed. "I knew it! But wait, who is that beautiful young woman…"

"Watch it kid, I can still destroy you." Genkai warned.

"But seriously, where's your stand-in?" Yusuke asked.

"You're looking at her, boy." Genkai replied.

"Okay, I don't understand." Yusuke was puzzled. "How's that work?"

"There's no way you're going to get this without a visual demonstration." Genkai remarked. "See that over there?"

"A big rock. Yeah, that explains everything." Yusuke replied sarcastically.

"Just shoot it with your 'Spirit Gun' at full power." Genkai instructed.

"But you still haven't answered my question yet." Yusuke objected.

"Don't make me slap you upside the head. Just shoot the damn thing!" Genkai barked.

"Oh right, hag." Yusuke sighed in resignation. "I still don't see how this matters."

"Spirit Gun!" he fired his energy at the rock, blasting the stone to smithereens.

"Totaled!" Yusuke beamed. "Are ya happy now, grandma?"

"Heh! I can never tell what's worse, your aim or your pride in it." Genkai scoffed.

"Give me a break! That was the perfertiest shot there is!" Yusuke protested. "Why don't you show this wimp snapper how it's done in the olden days?"

"Gladly, you patronizing jackass..." Genkai replied. Walking forward, she turned to face a larger rock.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke questioned, running to her side. "That boulder is just a little bigger than the one I shot."

"Pay attention slacker, you been brought to this tournament for one reason." Genkai told him, preparing to fire her 'Spirit Gun'. "Toguro knows what you're capable of."

"It's time you understood it too." She added, returning to her younger self as her aura burnt around her.

That said, she fired her energy, the ball not only tore through the boulder, it also ripped through the forest, continuing onwards and destroying everything in its path.

"That was incredible!' Yusuke gasped in awe. "My 'Spirit Gun' can't even compare to yours."

"When you channel your Spirit Power to it maximum, the body's self shifts and you take on the form you had at the moment you the most powerful in your life. In my case, I was a swinging twenty-seven. Yours is right now." Genkai told him. "You just don't know it yet. That's why we've come here. It's time for you to take the final test and reach your gradation."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be easy." Yusuke remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot this chapter is down! Read and review.


	13. Yusuke’s Final Test

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 12.

Disclaimers: YYH, DNAngel and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 12: Yusuke's Final Test

* * *

On Mercury…

Despite it's proximity to the Sun, Mercury was rather a cold place, covered in immaculate snow, but also with vegetation and flowers. After walking for a while, guided by her revived memories, Athena arrived in a small clearing.

"Who are you and what is your business in this land?" a young man demanded as he pointed a bow and an ice arrow at her throat.

"Kai, that's enough!" a beautiful and imposing woman retorted.

Ignoring the younger Nymph's look, the woman knelt before her, "I'm glad to see that you are well, Athena."

At that, Kai stammered before following the Ice Nymph Elder's example, "Forgive me, Athena-sama, I wasn't aware of who you were as I was born after the War of Chaos. I am Kai."

"I'm not sure if you remember me, your memories of the past maybe incomplete..." the woman began.

"Of course I remember you." Athena smiled. "It has been a while, Lady Glacia. I assume you already know the reason why I am here."

"To revive your armor." Glacia replied.

"Your assumption, as usual, is correct." Athena nodded as the two women approached the Holy Sanctuary of Mercury.

Upon arriving in Athena's Temple, Athena, Glacia and Talora, Glacia's eldest disciple, stood before a giant statue of Palladium.

Unscathing a dagger from her waist, Glacia handled the blade to the Goddess beside her.

The Goddess of Wisdom placed the knife on her left arm, slashing the breadth of her limb without a moment's hesitation. Lifting her left arm before her, Athena allowed her blood to drip onto the stone floor. Talora gasped at the action.

After deciding that she had sacrificed enough blood, Athena withdrew her injured arm, passing her right index finger across the wound, sealing it.

Glacia, as Athena's Priestess after since their beloved Goddess had passed on, then stepped forward.

Kneeling before the pool of blood and dipping her hands into it, Glacia chanted as she brought her arms up towards the statue, "Holy Cloth! After centuries of hibernation, the time has come for you to wake up! Through Athena's divine blood, wake up once more!"

In response, the statue started shining golden as the bloodstains on Glacia's hands flew towards the statue. The statue then glowed even brighter as it resonated in its mistress's presence. With the sacrifice of Athena's blood, the statue then burst into full before it vanished from sight, leaving an outline of golden Cosmo dust.

"Athena's statue has…" Talora gasped. "Disappeared."

"It has not disappeared. Look well." Glacia told the younger Ice Nymph.

At that, Talora ran up onto the platform, gasping when she saw the shrunken statue.

"This is…" Talora's eyes widened as she approached the small sculpture. "This gigantic statue has…"

"This is Athena's Holy Cloth." Glacia told her disciple.

"This is… Athena's Cloth?" Talora echoed in awe.

"All of the armors of Athena's warriors also need blood when they resurrect." Glacia reminded the younger Ice Nymph. "Athena's Cloth, when resurrecting once again, needs Athena's own blood."

"Athena's blood?" Talora echoed, picking up the statue and heading back down.

"But, the only one who knew about this, was none other than me, Athena's Priestess." Glacia added. "If Athena isn't wearing her Cloth when she fights Entropy, she has no chance of winning. That's why, no matter what, Athena had to don her Cloth. Now Talora, give Athena her Cloth."

The younger Ice Nymph nodded and handed the shrunken statue to the reborn Goddess.

Athena took her armor and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"Okay, you're a great lawn mower. Does this have a point or are you just bragging?" Yusuke inquired after Genkai's energy ball pretty much leveled everything in its path.

"You're not hard to read by now, dimwit." Genkai retorted. "I know your crappy ass jokes are your way of admitting I'm far more powerful than you. The point is that you can have this power for yourself. But to reach it, you must face the darkest shadow of your soul."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "Darkest shadow of my soul?"

"I'm old Yusuke." Genkai replied. "I can't use my powers like I once could. There was a time when that blast would have gone for miles. It's a thing we all have to deal with, the progression into old age. You can sharpen your skills, learn new strategies and neater techniques. But as your mind grows in wisdom, your strength disappears. And against foes like Toguro, you have to bow out."

"You just blew up a mountain and you still say you can't beat him?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

"Well, of course." Genkai nodded. "At my age, it's impossible. And why the hell should that bother me? I, for one, never had the urge to invent a purpose for my abilities, no heroics crap. There was just the sense that my power should always exist. As long as I pass it on, I don't have any ridiculous regrets. Let the next bonehead do something noble with it. Who knows, maybe that bonehead is you. Once you start this, you can't back out. Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah, anything to beat up Toguro." Yusuke replied.

"Can you stand through every hardship?" Genkai asked.

"Just give me the damn test." Yusuke remarked.

"All right." Genkai replied. "In order to gain my power, you must be willing to take away my life."

"I'm sorry?" Yusuke blinked. "What did you say?"

"It's the only way, slacker!" Genkai rebuked. "Are you ready to kill me or not? I'm going to be waiting for you in the cave. Come and find me when you've made up your mind."

"But, Genkai…" Yusuke muttered as the aged physic walked off.

"This is so stupid." He commented as the rain poured down on him. "How can she really expect me to do that? I never would have gotten any of this without her. But I can't go on without that power."

"Come on Genkai! What am I supposed to do?" he hollered.

* * *

In the hotel room…

"So hey, Urameshi and the Masked Lady sure have been gone a long time." Kuwabara remarked.

"Indeed." Kurama agreed.

"Kurama." Kuwabara turned to the fox demon sitting opposite him. "What d you think about our chances? Two more rounds and we get to go home."

"These are the semi-finals." Kurama remarked, picking one of the two cards from Kuwabara's hand and placing a pair face down on the table. "It'll definitely be a challenge to overcome. We'll be moved to a new stadium with even wilder crowd and I'm sure the committee would do anything to thwart us."

"That doesn't bother me." Kuwabara replied. "Bring on the guns and the arrows. It's nothing I'm afraid of."

He then picked one of the cards from Kurama's hand, grimacing when he saw he had drawn the Joker.

"Ta-da!" Botan beamed as the girls entered the room. "The Calvary has arrived!"

"Hey there, you guys." Keiko greeted the boys.

"You know, you could have knocked Botan. We're discussing important business here." Kuwabara remarked.

"Then explain the cards in your hand." Botan asked.

"I guess you never seen a monster movie" Kuwabara retorted.

"Has your back injury healed yet, Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

"Oh yeah! It's just a scratch." Kuwabara beamed. "You want to play some cards with us?"

_So much for Botan getting attention._ Botan twitched.

Ami giggled as she strolled over to the sofa, sitting on the armrest as Kurama snagged an arm around her waist.

"Um, have you seen Yusuke?" Keiko asked the cuddling couple.

"He's still out with the Masked Fighter." Kurama supplied. "We're not sure where."

"I see." Keiko replied. "I hope he's fine. Puu's been acting really funny. He doesn't even want to fly."

"Puu." The blue penguin-like Spirit Beast mumbled.

"Whatever he's doing, I'm sure he can handle it, Keiko." Botan assured. "Let's just have some fun, okay?"

"Okay!" Kuwabara beamed.

"That's right, baby brother. It might be your last night in the living. Enjoy yourself. I won't tell mom if you drink your first beer." Shizuru remarked.

"Gosh! Darn it Shizuru! You always gotta embarrass me in front of my friends." Kuwabara complained.

"Ah! I'm getting the hang of this five-card draw." He noted, once the group settled in from another round. "Who wants to 'Go Fish'?"

"Come, join us Hiei. We're practically a family here." Kurama called out to the fire demon sitting on the window ledge.

"Kurama, don't make me rip out your precious voice box." Hiei growled.

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so'." Ami joked, giving the fox demon a side glance as she looked away from her 'Pride And Prejudice' paper-back.

* * *

In front of the cave…

Having made his decision, Yusuke entered the cave.

"Alright Genkai. Where're you hiding?" he shouted into the cave.

"Have you made your decision, Yusuke?" Genkai asked, appearing before him. "Then let's get this over with. There's no time to waste."

"You're my teacher." Yusuke commented.

"Yes, so what?" Genkai challenged.

"I can't do it." Yusuke confessed. "I'm sorry but I give up. Listen, I know you're counting on me and that's great but if it means I've got to take out the only person who ever taught me anything useful, I'd rather take my chances; with us fighting as a team."

"I mean I'm sure I can break his shades or something. Points for the cave idea. Great atmosphere , but all in all, I think you're a headcase. See ya!" he waved goodbye and walked out.

"You've answered correctly." Genkai told him.

"Don't look so startled moron." She scolded at Yusuke's shocked expression. "You qualify for the test so let's go!"

"Wait a second, you old hag!" Yusuke called out. "Did your hearing aid fall out? I said I wasn't going to do it."

"You give quite a speech when it's important, Yusuke." Genkai grinned. "But do you really think I'll give my power to a student who would willingly take his teacher's life to gain more strength? And yet at the same time, I needed someone who won't refuse the idea immediately. This isn't for sissies, you know. I guess you can thank me later for my astounding cleverness."

"Stupid fossil. I can't believe I said all that touchy, feely, crap for nothing." Yusuke retorted.

"Not for nothing! You will remember everything that went through your head!" Genkai rebuked.

* * *

Inside the depth of the cave…

"I want to ask you one more time." Genkai commented. "Can you handle the hardship?"

At Yusuke's snort, the aged physic powered up.

"I'm about to transfer something to you. A something that only the true and deserving successor of the 'Spirit Wave' can receive." She told him.

_Her body temperature is going through the roof!_ Yusuke gasped in awe as Genkai willed out her 'Spirit Wave Orb'.

* * *

Elsewhere….

Toguro suddenly grinned.

"What is it, brother?" the elder Toguro asked.

"It's our mutual friend." Toguro replied. "This tournament is finally about to get interesting."

* * *

In the cave…

"To be brutally honest, you shouldn't be ready for this until another ten years of my training, even if you did come to me with unusual talent." Genkai added. "It's the secret of my power, 'Spirit Wave Orb'. For years, I toyed with this creation, energy of the spirit and the body concentrated into the smallest space. It is both part of and separate from me and it could power a whole city block. You test is to incorporate this into your own body and hope it doesn't tear you apart. The agony of this absorption is beyond words. It could go on for hours or days. If your body cannot handle it, you'll be eaten away from the inside out and the only thing you would pray for is a quicker death."

"Well hell, if it's going to be that exciting, I might as well order two of them." Yusuke retorted.

"Yusuke." Genkai added. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Yusuke replied.

At that, Genkai passed the glowing energy sphere to him and the sphere entered his body.

"So, that's it?" Yusuke blinked in astonishment. "Please, I've had measles shots more agonizing than that."

Genkai then let out a small grin. Yusuke then realized what she meant when his vision suddenly doubled and the Spirit Detective spouted out blood from his forehead.

"Damn you, Genkai!" he let out a pained curse as he doubled over from the pain.

_I hope you can endure it, Yusuke._ Genkai thought as the Spirit Detective screamed out in pain.

* * *

The next morning…

"Sorry to keep you waiting, all you demons out there." Juri declared. "Hello everybody. It's so great to meet you. My name is Juri and I'll be the referee. It's my first time so be friendly, okay?"

"That's right you pain enthusiasts." Koto added from her announcer's booth. "The semi-finals of the Dark Tournament are poised to begin. For reasons I can't talk about, I been moved out of the ring and into this measly broadcasting booth. Not that I'm bitter of course!"

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"I don't know sir. The new stadium is really spooking me out." George remarked. "I mean you chair looks like a big tarantula and you can't even see the daylight."

"Yes, it seems these weather-proof dome stadiums are on the rage these days." Koenma commented. "I just wish they wouldn't put in some ECE."

"I wish they would have used pastel paint." George added.

* * *

In the ring…

"Now, it's with great honor that I get the ceremony started." Juri announced. "The four surviving semi-final teams! Team Gorenjya. Of course, Team Toguro. Team Uraotogi. And Team Urameshi. All right, let's see which of the four teams will match up in the semi-final round. The pairings were from top to bottom. First stop, Team Urameshi versus Team Uraotogi! Let's get it started, guys!"

* * *

In the spectator's booth…

"Koenma sir." George reported. "Yusuke still hasn't returned to the team."

"That's to be expected." Koenma told him. "The kid is undergoing Genkai's ultimate test. Something like that isn't going to be an afternoon affair."

"But what should they do? Until Yusuke and Genkai return, they will be severely outnumbered." George pointed out. "In the semi-finals no less."

"Oh blast it, Ogre." Koenma retorted. "They'll just have to deal. What's more concerned is whether Yusuke will come back at all."

* * *

On the ring side…

"I was not exactly expecting to fight this round, three against five." Hiei remarked.

"Whatever causes delaying them must be important." Kurama commented. "We'll simply have to work around it."

"I don't know why you are all stressing Hiei." Kuwabara replied. "I'll just beat them all myself! Let's go!"

* * *

In the cave…

Yusuke was screaming and rolling around the stone floor in agony.

"Yusuke, you mustn't be afraid. The energy will absorb in tome, but only if you have the will the endure it." Genkai advised as Yusuke stiffened before coughing out blood. "Give into the pain now and I assure you will die."

She was answered by Yusuke's scream in pain.

* * *

In the hotel room…

"Puu…" Puu moaned as the girls were sprawled over the sofa.

* * *

In the announcer's booth…

"What magnificent images of destruction and misery must be swimming through these competitors' head as they stare down their enemies in the ring. But as the countdown approaches zero, Yusuke and the Masked Fighter have still not entered the stadium, leaving their teammates mismatched three to five." Koto announced. "Does this mean that the controversy demons Hiei and Kurama will each have to fight twice to keep their team alive?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara demanded. "I said I'll be taking them all myself!"

Shishiwakumaru snorted, "I thought we agreed on a good fight. What has happened to the rest of your team?"

"Oh, they just said you guys weren't worth the time." Kuwabara shrugged.

"It is now time to choose the conditions for your fight." Juri declared.

"It doesn't matter." Hiei told her. "Let's just see who lives."

"You are a hasty one, aren't you boy?" Kuro remarked. "I take it you are fighting first."

"That's right I am." Hiei replied. "First, last and only. I've been under too much stress lately. Killing you all should be a good remedy."

"We're all anxious to fight here." Shishiwakumaru chuckled as he pulled out a pair of die. "Why don't we let an outside party decide the pairings? Each six-sided die represent a team with one member's name on each side. The sixth is a free space and anyone can fight when it comes up. You must fight as many times as your name appears, as long as you're still alive."

"Doesn't bother me." Hiei remarked. "But one thing, whenever it's the name of someone not around, I will be fighting in their place."

"Okay, matches will be chosen by rolling of dice! Multiple turns are allowed and as always in the semi-finals, five wins will advance!" Juri announced.

"Fate makes such choice." Shishiwakumaru remarked and gave the dice a toss.

"Looks like you got Makintaro, Hiei." Kuwabara noted.

"Your desperate plan has backfired." Hiei snorted.

"You talk way too big, little man." Makintaro scoffed.

"Alright fans, it's the first match of the semi-finals!" Juri declared. "Hiei versus the big man, Makintaro! Begin!"

At her call, Hiei simply drew his katana, slicing through Makintaro before anyone could blink.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"That was very impressive." Kurama remarked.

* * *

"What's wrong? Did we have a little accident in our trousers?" Makintaro mocked after seeing blood dripping.

"Your whole nervous system leaves much to be desired." Hiei retorted.

"What are you talking about?! My nervous system? Come on just give me your best shot!" Makintaro demanded.

"Fool, I already have." Hiei snorted, raising Makintaro's chopped off arm in his hand.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Well now." Shishiwakumaru noted as Makintaro flailed about in pain. "Isn't that a bit disgraceful?"

"He's even faster than last time." Kuwabara remarked.

* * *

In the spectators' booth…

"Did you see that?" Koenma asked, dot-eyed.

"Nope, not at all." George replied.

* * *

In the ring…

"You're lucky I'm generous." Hiei remarked, tossing the cut off limb to Juri, causing the referee to shriek and throw off the arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" Makintaro demanded as Hiei walked off. "I'm not done with you! I said I'm not done with you, yet!"

With a cry, he grew out his arm.

"Take this!" he hollered, dashing towards Hiei with his newly grown out axe-like hand. "Die!"

Everyone watched as Makintaro proceeded to slice Hiei into half.

"Got ya!" Makintaro smirked, before gaping when he saw that he only cut through Hiei's cloak.

"Your eyes are rather slow." Hiei remarked, appearing on Makintaro's neck. "Too bad."

With that, he thrust his blade into Makintaro's head, leaping off when the demon fell down.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Gross!" Kuwabara shivered.

* * *

On the spectators' booth…

"What about that one?" George asked. "Did you see him dodge, sir?"

"Well, of course." Koenma replied.

"Who am I kidding?" he moaned. "He's fast."

"I need some eye drops." George remarked.

* * *

In the ring…

"And the winner by death is Hiei!" Juri announced.

"Hiei wins in under a minute, getting bonus points in my book for both sword-piercing and deputation." Koto declared.

"And that means it's time for Match Two!" Juri announced.

"Go ahead and roll, Shishi." Hiei instructed. "I have a feeling it's going to be me once more."

* * *

In the cave…

Yusuke was writhing and screaming in pain as he went through his final test.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that is over, read and review.


	14. Hiei Battles On

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I continued this fic, so here is Chapter 13.

Disclaimers: YYH, D. and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 13: Hiei Battles On

* * *

Back at the stadium...

"Um, can we please get a clean up crew to pick up this body? That isn't part of the referee job is it?" Juri stammered.

* * *

On the stands...

"Again," Koto started. "I love the brutality, but next time, let's try to drag it out. We mustn't forget about our torturing."

* * *

In the ring...

"Roll." Hiei barked. "I told you to hurry. I'd like a chance to finish warming up."

"Careful, fate may have a sense of humor." Shishiwakamaru warned and tossed the dice.

"Um..." Kuwabara noted, peering at the dice. "So any of us versus Kuromomotaro."

"This might be my lucky day afterall." Hiei remarked.

* * *

In the cave...

Yusuke was still struggling to absorb the 'Spirit Wave Orb' as Genkai looked on. The pain was so overwhelming that Yusuke took off running, smashing his fist onto the wall and he continued pummeling the stone wall repeatedly.

_He looks so young lying there._ Genkai mused, looking at his writhing pupil. _God, and I've been too blind to see._ _It's be alright._

"It's too much." she added, rolling Yusuke over. Your body cannot take anymore. I'm removing the 'Spirit Wave Orb'. Before you're just a lump on the floor."

Come on." she urged, placing her hands above Yusuke's chest and removed the energy sphere.

"Hey!" Yusuke stopped her. "Hey, give that back, you old bitch!

"Don't be an idiot, Yusuke." Genkai scolded. "Letting you absorb this energy solely was a gamble and now you see why. All my training with you will be a waste of you're not even alive to fight again Toguro. Perhaps there's still time to pull it off."

"Stuff it up your ass!" Yusuke snapped. "You're not my fricking mother! So don't try telling me what's good for me!"

Genkai watched wide-eyed as Yusuke retrieved the energy orb from her and pushed it back into his body.

_He certainly got balls, I'll give him that._ Genkai mused. _But it's going to take a lot more than balls to defeat Toguro. I've watched Yusuke's power increase steadily throughout this tournament but I knew this was a feat from the start. He may not be the same immature brat that first showed up at my competition and he still has much to learn._

* * *

In the hotel room...

Keiko woke up with a scream.

"What's the matter, Keiko?" Botan stirred from the sofa. "Are you alright?"

"It's Yusuke." Keiko replied.

"Don't you worry, sweetie." Botan assured her. "You just has a nasty dream."

"Good heaves." she blinked at the sun peering through the curtains. "how did the sun sneak up on us like that? We really shouldn't let those boys talk us into playing cards all night."

"Shizuru." she ran over to the sleeping older woman. "Up and atta."

"Same for you, Yukina." she ran over to the ice apparition. "Oh, they've already started."

"Yusuke's pain felt so real." Keiko remarked.

"He must be fighting now." she threw the covers over Puu.

* * *

In the ring...

"If we can choose anybody from our team to fight in this match," Hiei started. "Then of course it's going to be me."

* * *

On the stands...

"The second match of the semi-finals will be Hiei versus Kuromomotaro." Koto declared.

"Looks like we're seeing an interesting match-up this time." Toguro noted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Onji, you positive he wouldn't pull out that attack he used to wipe out Zeru?" Kuromomotaro asked.

"Absolutely no chance of it." Onji replied. "Even if he were stupid enough to try, he couldn't go through with it. His arm still hasn't recovered from the last time he unleashed the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'. If Hiei were smart, he would have saved a desperate move like that for a more worthy opponent, such as yourself. And luckily enough for you, he couldn't wait. His arm is in no condition to use that move again."

"That won't have stopped me." Kuromomotaro remarked.

"Don't be so confident about that, Kuro." Onji warned. "Even with you abilities, the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' could roast you like a blond chicken on a spit."

"Sorry to interrupt your talk, but I'll like to fight." Hiei snapped.

"What are you jokers whispering about over there for so long? If you''e got something so important to say, why don'' you share it with the rest of the group!" Kuwabara retorted.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Juri agreed. "We'll like to start the match soon."

"Or not." she corrected herself after seeing Kuromomotaro's side glare. "We could wait til whenever you might be ready."

"You've never been the ladies' man, have you Kuro?" Onji chuckled. "I should give you some pointers. I was a real performer, you know. Hiei puts on a brave front even though he's hurt. He's no pushover. Once your body is done with its own specialty, we'll be on our way to fighting Toguro. Just be sure you hold him off until your body can memorize his special attacks and that's how you defeat him."

"You're wasting your breath." Kuromomotaro remarked. "I'm going to chew him up, spit him out, stick him under a desk."

"Both fighters, please step forward." Juri declared.

"If I were you little man," Kuromomotaro cautioned. "I won't let that last victory go to my head."

"Makintaro was the biggest on our team, but he was also the weakest." he added, pulling out Hiei's sword. "Let me get him off our sword."

* * *

On the ring side....

"Hey," Kuwabara remarked after Kuromomotaro kicked Makintaro off the ring. "That's your teammate."

* * *

In the ring...

"I think you'd find I'm a tad tougher than Makintaro was." Kuromomotaro noted.

"Yes," he licked the blade. "Sweet sword."

"Hate to say it, but that's hardly hygienic. You have no idea how many creatures that sword has cut through." Hiei frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure." Kuromomotaro replied. "Let me have one more."

Raising his arm, he sliced his forearm with the blade.

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Did he just forfeit the match?" Koenma was stunned.

* * *

In the ring...

"Oh yeah!" Kuromomotaro gashed. "That hurts so good! Oh yeah, baby! Now we're talking!"

* * *

On the ring side....

"He's got be be making a little easy for us to beat him." Kuwabara remarked.

* * *

On the stands...

"This is definitely one of the unconventional moves." Koto remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Sharp." Kuromomotaro panted, dropping the sword. "Not that it'll be any good now."

"This is the 'Steaming Sphere' that seals your fate." he introduced his orb.

* * *

On the ring side....

"I don't know what that is." Kuwabara admitted. "But he doesn't make it sound very good."

* * *

In the ring...

Kuromomotaro squeezed the sphere and inhaled the smoke emitting from it.

* * *

On the ring side....

"Huh? Now what the heck is that crackpot doing?" Kuwabara asked.

* * *

In the ring...

Kuromomotaro laughed after he breathe din the smoke and his wound closed up.

"Beast Armor," he declared, his body covered with fur. "Armor of the Ape. What do you think, Hiei?"

* * *

On the ring side....

"The spheres must contain some sore of animistic properties that transforms him once consumed." Kurama reasoned.

* * *

On the stands...

"Kuromomotaro's now covered in hair." Koto announced. "So much for those freshly waxed washboard abs I loved so dearly."

* * *

In the ring...

"I won't be needing this scrap metal anymore, and I can honestly say, neither will you." Kuromomotaro tossed the sword back to Hiei.

"We'll see about that." Hiei retorted, retrieving his blade.

"And begin!" Juri declared.

"Let's put this armor to the test." Hiei remarked and charged, sword-first.

Kuromomotaro merely chuckled as he blocked the sword swing with his forearm.

* * *

On the ring side....

"Yeah! You got him!" Kuwabara whooped.

* * *

In the ring...

Hiei was stunned when his blade broke into three.

* * *

On the ring side....

"That's impossible!﻿ What the heck happened to his sword?" Kuwabara gaped

"I think it broke." Kurama replied.

* * *

In the ring...

"I'd rather destroy you with my own hands anyway." Hiei remarked, as he squared off against Kuromomotaro before jumping int to the air, only to have Kuromomotaro appearing behind him.

The two traded blows in mid-air, with Hiei dodging each and every one of Kuromomotaro's punches. Finally, one of Kuromomotaro's punch landed on Hiei's stomach and Kuromomotaro sent Hiei crashing the ring with a fist on the back.

* * *

On the ring side....

"Hiei!" Kuwabara gasped when Hiei crash-landed onto the wall.

* * *

In the ring...

"You still there?" Kuromomotaro asked when Hiei peered open his eyes. "Guess you'd probably wondering how I was able to fend off your attack so easily. Simple really. My does this neat trick where it remembers the pain of my opponent's attack. All I have to do get immunity is expose myself to a small dose of my enemy's offense. Once my body what attack to look for, then it's time for a good old 'Steaming Sphere'."

* * *

On the ring side....

"What does that do?" Kuwabara asked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Think of it as a catalyst for my Beast Armor, which makes it invincible to my opponent's attack and much more handsome to boot." Kuromomotaro replied.

* * *

On the ring side....

"Like that's not fair!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "There's no way Hiei can beat someone invincible!"

"The big stupid one''﻿ right about that." Onji replied.

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"My god, never seen that." Koenma remarked as George backed off in fear.

"What's your trauma?" Koenma asked.

"They're..." George stammered. "Those 'Steaming Spheres' he's got... they're the same ones used to brutally slaughter my ancestors long ago."

"No! Dear ancestors!" he wailed. "How you suffered so!"

"This is no time for measly water comfort indulgent!" Koenma knocked the blue ogre on the head. "Hiei is in serious danger."

"Sometimes I really hate you." George muttered.

* * *

At the hotel...

"Come on, let's go. The guys need our support." Yukina remarked as the girls ran out of the hotel.

"This way ladies. I know a shortcut." Botan added.

"Wait." Keiko cut in. "We're forgetting Shizuru.

"We don't have time for this." Botan urged as Shizuru drank from a can she brought from the vendoring machine. "Your brother could be dying."

"Wait a second, I forgot Puu." Keiko added. "He's still up in the room. I didn't give him water. Yusuke said that it was like his other half. I'll right back."

"No!" Botan whined after Keiko took off to get Puu. "Oh Puu!"

"Puu?" Keiko asked, bursting into the room. Where are you? Puu?"

"Puu!" the said Spirit Beast squealed under the blanket.

"There you are." Keiko took the penguin-like Spirit Beast into her arms. "I'm so sorry. Is Yusuke alright?"

"Puu..." Puu whined.

* * *

In the cave...

_I know that this could be severe Yusuke._ Genkai mused as Yusuke struggled hard to absorb the energy orb. _But it's only to get worse. You must endure it if you_'_re truly going to succeed._

* * *

On the ring side....

"Hiei..." Kuwabara awed when Hiei got back to his feet.

"Come on, what's you waiting for?" Kuromomotaro taunted as Hiei approached him in the amidst of the 'Kill Hiei' chants. "Where's your famous dark dragon crap?"

"You want it?" Hiei growled.

"As soon as my body memorizes your most powerful attacks, I can slice you in the palm of my hand." Kuromomotaro boasted.

_Don't let your ego cloud your judgment, Hiei._ Kurama warned.

Ripping off the bandage covering his Jagen Eye, the said Eye glowed.

"Who am I to turn a fan's request?" Hiei smirked. "Just remember, you brought this upon yourself."

* * *

On the stands...

"Oh no!" Koto declared as Hiei's aura flared. "It looks like Hiei's going to call the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' again,. Get ready to duck and cover!"

* * *

On the ring side....

"Hey, what's the holdup here?" Kuromomotaro barked. "You too weak to do it?"

"True pain takes time, my friend." Hiei replied. "Just try to keep yourself amused."

"You shoe them Hiei." Kuwabara commented. "His memory isn't so sharp afterall. Obviously, he has forgotten what that attack did to the last guy."

"Not just you." Kurama added. "The flame took it's toil on Hiei."

"What?" Kuwabara gasped.

"To summon the Dragon, Hiei must use his own Spirit Energy as bait to lure him from the pits of Spirit World. This technique only works if he can emit a tremendous amount of energy for a long period."

"Yes, you are correct." Onji chuckled.

"Hiei was in peak condition when he used Darkness Flame against Zeru." Kurama added. "Then, even that wasn't enough power for him to control it. The beast takes the hook, along with the bait. Who know how it will fare now, with a little over half his energy."

"That's half?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "You're telling me he's making that much energy with half his normal strength?"

"Regardless, he doesn't have enough energy to unleash it." Kurama noted. "In Hiei's present level, the Dragon will devour our friend and his entire team."

"He's right about that." Onji added. "But the truth for the matter is, Hiei doesn't have an option. Without such a technique, Kuro won't get his flesh."

* * *

In the ring...

"Hiei, where is it?" Kuromomotaro barked.

"Here!" Hiei had finished charging.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" he landed on the ring and sent his flames towards Kuromomotaro.

* * *

On the ring side....

"Woah, that doesn't look like a Dragon." Kuwabara remarked.

"It's a related Flame." Kurama replied. "But of the Human World."

* * *

In the ring...

"Hiei seems to have hit Kuromomotaro pretty hard." Juri declared. "It sounds like a terrible attack."

"I decided, why waste a flame of the Underworld on the likes of you when the more mundane of the humans would suffice." Hiei snorted.

He then growled when he realized that Kuromomotaro was unscathed.

"I really had you going there for a second, didn't I?" Kuromomotaro chuckled as he stood up.

* * *

On the stands...

"It's an unlikely reversal." Koto declared. "Kuro is back on his feet. That 'Fist of the Mortal Flame' would have send lesser fighters running for their mommies, but not this brick wall."

* * *

In the ring...

"And now I memorize this pain too." Kuromomotaro chuckled and sued his second 'Steaming Sphere'.

* * *

On the stands...

"Kuro is squeezing another one of those 'Steaming Spheres'." Koto announced,. "I wonder what he's doing that for? Can he possibly get any tougher?"

* * *

In the ring...

Kuromomotaro laughed as he took on another form.

"Your little fist technique is got little use against me." he mocked. "Now that I'm guarded by the second Beast, the Armor of the Phoenix!"

"This competitor just can't seem to stay in one body for more than a few minutes." Juri remarked.

* * *

On the stands...

"He's transformed into some kind of a giant bird." Koto added. "This second of his Beast Armor is even bigger and better than the first one."

* * *

On the ring side....

"What a ripoff." Kuwabara retorted. "This guy's too chicken to stick around and fight in his own skin for a while."

"Nicely put." Kurama remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Many Faces, Many Forms

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 14.

Disclaimers: YYH, D. and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 14: Many Faces, Many Forms

* * *

"If you thought my 'Armor of the Ape' was bad-ass, wait till you see my second armor, the "Armor of the Phoenix." Kuromomotaro chuckled.

* * *

On the stands...

"Kuro has morphed once again, but I think the burning question is, Was there anything wrong with his original fairly hot muscular body?" Koto declared.

* * *

On the ring side....

"Man," Kuwabara complained. "Here we go again. If Kuro keeps this up, Hiei's finished."

"We shall see." Kurama replied.

* * *

In the ring...

"Heh." Hiei snorted. "Colorful getup you've got there but it doesn't look so tough."

"Want to see what it could do?" Kuromomotaro taunted and took to the skies before coming down and punching Hiei on the cheek.

"Poor." Hiei remarked as he was sent flying. Kuromomotaro retaliated by giving the shorter demon another punch across the cheek and Hiei skidded to a stop in the other side of the ring.

Before Kuromomotaro landed another punch, Hiei had used his speed to get out of the way.

"You're trying to confuse me and it's not working." Kuromomotaro remarked, seeing what Hiei was up to when the half-fire demon circled him. "I see you're in fact..."

"Right here!" he added, turning back to punch the shorter demon.

"Left yourself open." Hiei said, his fire aura burning up. "How about 'Double Fists of the Mortal Flame'?"

With both his fists burning, he pummeled his flaming fists into Kuromomotaro's stomach and added one last punch for good measure.

"What?" Hiei's smirk turned into shock when Kuromomotaro grinned down at him.

"Gotcha!" Kuromomotaro leapt and gave a downward punch onto the ring.

_My Mortal Flame truly is useless now._ Hiei noted as he jumped to avoid the attack.

Turning back, he had no time to react when Kuromomotaro kicked him across the face and sending him flying. Kuromomotaro did not give Hiei any time to retaliate when he then flew over to the half-fire demon, delivering a downward punched onto Hiei's stomach and a knee kick to his back. Kuromomotaro finished by punching Hiei across the face and then sending him to the ground with another punch.

"You convinced yet?" Kuromomotaro laughed. "There's nothing you can do the beat me. You might as well stay on the ground and think of a nice way to beg."

"Never!" Hiei snapped, getting up. "You'll have to rip my limbs off to keep me down!"

* * *

On the ring side....

"Shouldn't give him any more suggestions, Hiei." Kurama remarked.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Kuwabara agreed.

* * *

On the stands...

"It appears Hiei is simply unable to compete with the strength and power of the new and improved Kuro." Koto announced. "Amputation seems to be guaranteed."

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"No!" Koenma protested. "This can't be!"

"Ogre!" he pointed to the blue ogre. "You know about these "Steaming Sphere' thingies! Isn't there a way to stop them?"

"So now you care." George scoffed.

"I don't know." he confessed after a dramatic pause of silence.

"Now those things things are pretty much unstoppable from what I've heard." he told a face-faulting Koenma.

"You idiot!" Koenma hollered "Why didn't you say so?"

* * *

On the ring side....

"This match is ours." Onji noted. "Now Kuro is immune to both Hiei's sword and his 'Fists of the Mortal Flame'. Hiei is far too weak now to wield the Dragon Flame and he knows it. There's simply nothing left for him to do. It still bothers me though, no fighter should ever have to use more than one "Steaming Sphere' on one opponent."

"Yes, this Hiei character must be a pretty decent fighter to have scared Kuro into using two in one fight." Shishiwakamaru agreed.

"I'd say more than decent." Onji remarked. "Make no mistake, this is still Kuro's match to lose. I have faith in those weapons. But I feel much better if he'd stop showing off and take care of his business."

* * *

In the ring...

"Too bad you can't call on that little Dragon." Kuromomotaro mocked. "I think I'll show the world I can beat you even with a level playing field."

"But then again," he added, removing another 'Steaming Sphere' from his belt. "It might just be fun to go all the way. Prepare yourself for the next Kuromomotaro. I'll take great pleasure in killing you."

* * *

On the stands...

"First he was an ape, then a phoenix." Koto declared. "What will Kuro transform into now? Could it possibly be a purple hippopotamus?"

* * *

In the forest...

"Poor Puu." Keiko remarked, looking down at the wincing Spirit Beast. "I hate to see him like this."

"It may have been best if you keep him in the room." Botan noted.

"He isn't just nervous, Botan." Keiko corrected. "There's really something wrong with him. We need to get to the fight and see Yusuke as soon as possible."

* * *

In the cave...

Yusuke was screaming as he struggled to absorb the energy orb.

_Oh Yusuke._ Genkai mused as she stood up. _I warned you. I made the first mistake by touching you too soon. You made the second by not letting me take it back. Sorry Yusuke. There's nothing more I can do._

With that, she headed out.

* * *

In the ring...

"Now I'm protected by the third Beast Armor, the 'Armor of the Wolf'." Kuromomotaro declared. "I'm a hell a lot stronger than before. And as you can see, I have a few sharp new toys on my hands that I'd like to share with you if you're in the mood to play."

Hiei jumped to dodge Kuromomotaro's claws. Kuromomotaro then turned around and slashed Hiei's shirt with his claws.

"Heh, I promise I won't miss you again." Kuromomotaro scoffed. "Just needed a moment to get used to this body."

* * *

On the ring side....

"I've never known Hiei to back away from a challenger." Kurama noted.

"Well, he does have a lot of teeth." Kuwabara remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

Hiei's foot knocked onto something and he looked at his broken sword on the ground.

"What the hell?" he shrugged.

"Does that mean the great Hiei is ready to quit?" Kuromomotaro laughed.

"No, you incompetent, but I will give you one last chance to!" Hiei snapped, tapping the hilt of the sword with his foot, and it flew up into his hand.

"That's how sporting of you, but I think I'd pass however." Kuromomotaro laughed. "Your memory isn't like mine so I'll give you a hint. If your sword didn't work on my first Beast Armor, it sure won't work on the third."

"I know." Hiei replied. "I hate to use this attack. I find it devoid of any taste of artistry."

* * *

On the ring side....

"That's hard to believe." Kuwabara commented. "There's a move that's too barbaric for Hiei."

"Then it's probably going to be very messy." Kurama noted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Ha!" Kuromomotaro mocked. "Don't hold on me because something's offensive. I'm no snob. I was planning on a vulgar move myself."

Then, he leapt and sank his teeth on Hiei's shoulder, much to Kurama's, Kuwabara's, Koenma's and Juri's shock as Team Uraotogi smirked, certain of their victory.

Hiei smirked after a while, a black flame bursting out from Kuromomotaro's stomach.

* * *

On the ring side....

"Onji..." Shishiwakamaru trailed.

"No, it couldn't be!" even Onji was stunned.

"I'm... confused." Kuwabara admitted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Sword of the Darkness Flame." Hiei declared, landing on the other side of the ring as Kuromomotaro was burnt into ashes.

* * *

On the ring side....

"What's.... going on?" Kuwabara stammered.

"Now I understand." Kurama realized what happened. "Hiei _did_ summon the Darkness Flame from the pits of Spirit World."

"I thought you said that was impossible because he'd be swallowed." Kuwabara pointed out.

"That's why he didn't use his arm." Kurama explained. "Hiei transferred his energy into his sword to lure the Darkness Flame, detaining the part of his body. It wasn't as strong but Hiei's weapon became powerful enough to to pierce the Beast Armor. Kuro was dead even before his teeth sank in. Ingenious.

"I don't know about all this 'genius' business, I mean, it's not all that different from what I do with my Spirit Sword and nobody calls that genius." Kuwabara remarked after Hiei doused the flames from his blade.

"Hmm?" he paused for a while before exclaiming to Hiei. "Hey, wait a second! Were you saying back there that my Spirit Sword didn't have any taste or artistry?!"

**"**Heh, of course I did." Hiei scoffed, tossing the broken blade away.

"Okay, that's it!" Kuwabara fumed.

* * *

In the ring...

"Since all pieces of Kuromomotaro has stayed down for more than 10 seconds, the winner of the match is Hiei!" Juri declared.

"I'm sorry folks." she added, in the amidst of the protesting crowd. "But the rules are the rules. If it makes you feel any better, Hiei looks like he hurt himself pretty bad."

* * *

On the ring side....

_Perhaps that pathetic beast was an asset to our team after all._ Shishiwakamaru mused.

* * *

In the forest...

"Hm, Botan?" Keiko blinked. "Are you sure you know where you're going? It feels like we've been walking for hours."

"What if we don't make it to the stadium in time?" Yukina asked in worry.

"Then we'll miss a few more pulse-pounding seconds of people cramming their fists into one another, and then I might get very angry, Botan." Shizuru threatened.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in a jiff. This way everyone!" Botan declared, matching ahead.

"We just went that way Botan." Shizuru pointed out.

"Do you think that's the reason we passed by the same rock formation three times on the way over here?" Yukina asked.

" Honestly Botan, this shortcut isn't turning out to be what I would call short." Keiko noted.

"I know exactly where we're going." Botan laughed nervously. "We just have keep walking in the direction that I'm pointing."

"Oh, you really have no idea yet, do you." Keiko sighed.

"If we head back to the hotel and go the normal way, we might make it by sundown." Shizuru remarked.

"That's right, we just have to see this as a learning experience." Botan noted.

* * *

In the cave...

Yusuke was still struggling through Genkai's test.

"I refuse! I won't give up!" he hollered.

* * *

In the ring side...

"Come on, roll the dice again." Hiei snapped. "I have an urge for three-on-a-roll."

_Don't roll my name yet._ Kuwabara chanted. _I want to go last. The team leader always goes last. I'm the team leader and I want to go last_

Shishiwakamaru gave the dice a toss.

_Let it be me._ Hiei thought.

_Please, fall on mine._ Kurama prayed.

_Don't let it be me!_ Kuwabara panicked.

_Yes!_ Kurama noted.

_Yes!_ Kuwabara whooped.

_Damn!_ Hiei cursed when the dice picked out Kurama and Ura Urashima.

* * *

On the stands...

"After rolling the dice, both fighters are in place for their third match of the semi-finals" Koto declared. "Now fighting for Teams Urameshi, Kurama, and for Team Uratogi, Ura Urashima."

* * *

In the ring side...

"Heh, it's nice to see that fate is cooperating with us today, Onji." Shishiwakamaru snorted.

"I admit, everything is falling into place more or less as we hoped that it would." Onji agreed.

"Those first two accomplished exactly what was intended." Shishiwakamaru remarked. "It's a pity we couldn't tell them they were only here to drain Hiei's energy. And now the dice has chosen Ura Urashima, the one best suited for killing Kurama. He'll finally put our team on the board."

* * *

In the ring...

"By the authority of the tournament committee, let the third match begin!" Juri announced. "Start your fight!"

* * *

On the stands...

"It looks like this match is going to be a duel of lashing weapons." Koto declared. "With Ura Urashima twirling his fishing line and Kurama wielding his trademark Rose Whip. This one's going to be all about skill."

* * *

In the ring...

Having gained enough momentum, the two adversaries clashed their whips together.

* * *

On the stands...

"Wow, this is an incredible display of equally matched talent." Koto declared. "And while there's no blood yet, those sparks seem hopeful."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Woah," Kuwabara blinked at the intense lash whipping. "This is a fight."

"Heh, Kurama needs to stop fooling around and start fighting for real." Hiei snorted.

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "He's whipping like a manic."

"Haven't you learnt anything?" Hiei retorted. "It's Kurama's obnoxious talent, he never creates his own strategy until he fully understands his opponent."

* * *

In the ring...

_Ura..._ Kurama mused. _Ura Urashima doesn't seem to be trying._

_Kurama..._ Ura Urashima passed a mental message to the fox demon. _Keep fighting as you listen to me. I have a favor to ask._

_Telepathic communication_ Kurama noted _I don't believe that's legal in the ring._

_I'm begging you, please kill me. _Ura Urashima requested. _Don't stop fighting or they'll get suspicious!_

_Why?_ Kurama thought to ask.

_When I joined this team, I had no idea what I was getting into._ Ura Urashima admitted. _I needed money to support my sick grandmother and Shishiwakamaru promised me riches. At first, it was just stealing, which I know was wrong, but then things got worse. They convinced me to do many things I'm not proud of. Though, I know I have no one to blame except my own weak disposition. But I can't go on, for the first time in my life, I'm doing the right thing._

_Suicide is not the answer._ Kurama advised. _There's neither honor nor redemption in that._

_You don't understand, Kurama. _Ura Urashima pleaded. _If I don't kill you, they're going to hurt my poor grandmother. But this guilt I feel is too much for me to bear. As I watched my teammates fall today, I realize that being killed in battle is the only way out. Please take pity on a lost soul._

_I'll help you._ Kurama replied. _But not by death. This world has enough of that. You can keep your life as long as you choose the way you live it. It's never too late. Believe me. As for you grandmother's well being, we can fake your death. I can sting you with my Rose Whip in a manner which will knock you out temporarily._

_You're indeed a a good man, Kurama._ Ura Urashima teared.

"Here we go!" he declared, pretending to trip over Kurama's whip.

"Yes." Kurama remarked, preparing the finishing blow.

"What?" he gasped when Ura Urashima dodged the attack.

Ura Urashima's grin widened when he trapped Kurama within his fishing line.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Kurama!" Kuwabara gasped, the fishing line doing damage to the fox demon.

* * *

In the ring...

"And he's down!" Juri declared, beginning the countdown as Kurama's whip returned to it's original rose form.

Ura Urashima laughed, crashing the rose under his foot.

"I studied your fighting and found the only weakness is your kindness." he mocked. "In that regard, I suggest you change today, the way you live your life! But it's too late now. How did you put up with this goody two shoes crap? I had to choke back some major chump hours, pretending to be a upstaging citizen, but does it feel good to be back again! You're going to die, just like grandma!"

With that, he unleashed his fishing line at the fleeing Kurama.

"Come on Kurama, give me some credit here." Ura Urashima remarked when Kurama's foot met with the force field he placed around the ring. "You didn't think I was really trying to hit you with those attacks, did you? Hook, line and sinker, and you're the stupid fish."

"This is not part of m y job description." Juri panicked. "Is there anybody who can break me out of this thing? I'm not supposed to be in here!"

"And before you get any ideas, know that my force-field won't be shredded nearly as easily as that enchantress Ruka's." Ura Urashima boasted. "In fact, it's impossible to break out from the inside. So be comfortable and let me introduce you to the 'Idunn Box'! Anybody, other than the possessor who breathes its air will quickly return to their younger age. Back to those awkward adolescent years, the terrible twos, or even infancy! Once infected, you'll be so tiny and inexperienced, it'll be like taking candy from a...."

"Oh well, there's no point in crusade rushes, you'll see soon enough what I mean." he grinned and opened the box in his hands.

"You can't hold your breath forever!" he laughed as Kurama shielded his eyes from the incoming smoke.

Juri screamed in horror as the smoke engulfed her as well.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Why isn't that stuff coming any closer, is it scared??" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe you don't understand the concept of 'force field'" Hiei snapped.

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Holy!" Koenma exclaimed. "How did they expect us to watch with the smoke everywhere! And why isn't it the more I see, the more I want it?"

"No clue, sir." George replied.

* * *

In the ring...

"Way to go, Ura. I really did it. I can feel his spirit energy getting weak." Ura Urashima chuckled.

Unable to hold his breath anymore, Kurama was forced to breath in the fumes, causing him to regress back.

"You know, maybe I've gone a bit too far this time." Ura Urashima chuckled.

"Hold on, his Spirit energy is completely vanished." he blinked. "That's not supposed to happen!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the..." Kuwabara gaped as an immense power roared within the smoke. "Do you feel that too?"

* * *

In the ring...

Ura Urashima's cocky grin turned into fear at the tremendous burst of energy.

"Where in the world did this power surge come from?" he panicked as Yoko materialized. "I could've sworn I felt his power weaken when he regressed all the way back."

"I think I've regressed further than you intended." Yoko droned. "And just as I've come to accept my human captivity. 'Yoko has returned!' they cry .

"Did you say Yoko?" Ura Urashima stammered, backing off. "Yoko the Spirit Fox? Yoko the legendary bandit, Yoko? What did you do with Kurama, I liked him a lot better!"

"Oh, he's here, he's me. Only now you've brought me out in full, thank you for that." Yoko replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow that's done, read and review.


	16. Legendary Bandit: Yoko Kurama

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 15.

Disclaimers: YYH, D. and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 15: Legendary Bandit: Yoko Kurama

* * *

In the stands...

"Yes, the ring is shrouded in fog." Koto declared. "And with Juri MIA, who knows what fantastic action is happening within those cloudy walls?"

* * *

In the ring...

"The nightmare..." Ura Urashima stammered.

"There is no room for your fantasies of denial, little vermin." Yoko declared. "Be assured, I'm alive."

"But the stories all say you're dead." Ura Urashima exclaimed. "You were caught! You were killed!"

"Yes, I'm flattered you've heard of me, but as you can see, the stories were incorrect." Yoko informed the horrified Ura Urashima.

* * *

On the ring side...

"It's like a thunderstorm in there!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Where's all that weird energy I'm feeling comin' from?"

"It's all Kurama, down to the last drop." Hiei replied.

"But it's different somehow and it's heck a lot more powerful." Kuwabara remarked.

"Seems that fool he's been fighting turned him into his demon form." Hiei replied. "Before he was tainted by you humans. Fifteen years ago, the spirit fox, Yoko Kurama, was thought to have been killed while escaping from a botched burglary. In desperation, he hid himself in your world, using a human body to slowly recover his energy. He thought no one would find him... I did. Now, we'll say what the purest form of Kurama can do."

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Wow, this mystic fog is getting everywhere, isn't it Koenma sir?" George asked. "Almost we're trapped in it too."

"Watch out sir! He'll turn you into a baby!" he panicked when he saw Koenma engulfed in smoke. Grabbing a bucket of water, he doused the smoke.

"Heavens! I've acted too late!" he wailed after the smoke cleared.

"Koenma _is_ a baby, you big blue baboon!" a drenched Koenma fumed. "And he happened to be steaming tasty grab before you ruined his entire life! I'll filet you!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Let's see, how best shall I deal with with my prey." Yoko droned.

* * *

In the stands...

"I"m barely making out two silhouettes in the center of the ring which I could only assume are the combatants. But the voice I've just picked up with my ears doesn't quite sound like either of them." Koto remarked. "What in the world is going on? Has another fighter entered the ring now? And what about Juri? She's still not reporting. Has she been a casualty in this shrouded fight? Will I be forced to replace her in the ring?"

"Wait, I'm here. Is it snack time yet, Mama?" an infant Juri stumbled out of the ring.

"Ok people, this is ridiculous. In addition to a new fighter, there seems to be a small child in the ring too!" Koto declared.

* * *

In the ring...

Removing a seed from his hair, Yoko transformed it into his 'Death Tree'.

"Each branch of this tree has a mouth, and each mouth of the branch has saliva that will melt your bones in under a minute, though the pain will make every second seem like it's own eternity to you." Yoko introduced the plant on his arm.

"I never take anything in battle personally, you realize." he added. "It's only I do not stand for trespassers and my' Death Tree' enjoys a good meal."

"Please help me!" Ura Urashima backed off quickly. "Don't do it! I'll fight for your team. Don't eat me!"

"Tell me the secret of the 'Idunn Box'." Yoko demanded.

"I don't know about that." Ura Urashima replied.

Yoko's eyes narrowed as his 'Death Tree' closed in on the horrified Ura Urashima.

"I just took what they gave me!" Ura Urashima exclaimed. "Ask Shishi, he's the only one who knows."

"I can smell when you're lying." Yoko pressed. "It makes my tree want to eat you more."

"Okay, I'll tell you everything!" Ura Urashima stammered. "It's Onji. He and Shishiwakamaru; they came to us and they said they'll give us anything if we fought. I'm not even Ura Urashima. We were altogether, Makintaro, Kuromomotaro and me. They came to us and they gave us special items and said we can all be high-class like them. And that's not all, I can tell you who really gave us all the items."

Yoko's attention was caught when Shishiwakamaru's came flying from the ring side, piercing through the tattletale's neck.

"It's just a low-classed beast." Yoko noted after Ura Urashima revealed his true form after being killed. "Always the easiest of opponents."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Look, the smoke's going away." Kuwabara remarked as the smoke cleared.

* * *

In the stands...

"Huh? Hold the microphone, people. I've just seen my personal fantasy. Sexy ears, a dreamy tail, who is this love god?" Koto gushed. "Shishiwakamaru's sword is there too, stabbed in a beast. Neither of the original combatants are even in the ring,. How in the world do we call this thing?"

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Very impressive." Koenma noted.

"Kurama sure is looking good in his demon form, isn't he sir?" George remarked.

"Shut up and dry!" Koenma snapped at the blue ogre drying out his wet clothes.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Kurama really is a fox thing!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Geez, I think I let him near my kitten."

_You're as you should be. _Hiei thought.

_You came back, Yoko_. Athena mused in the dark corridor.

_Always Pai._ Came Yoko's reply. _For you, always._

_Looks like my time on the outside is short._ He added, returning to his human form. _Don't ruin this, Shuichi._

_Agreed._ Kurama concurred with his other self.

Meanwhile, striking a Sailor Moon pose, Juri returned to her original form.

"That was neat." Juri blinked.

* * *

In the stands...

"I can't explain it. My silver haired hunk has transformed into a sadly, tailless Kurama. My whole weekend is shot." Koto complained.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Kurama is the winner!" Juri declared.

* * *

In the stands...

"It's official and on the board." Koto announced. "Team Urameshi keeps the lead on Team Uraotogi in the semi-final round, 3 to 0."

* * *

In the ring...

"These primitives, never reliable." Shishiwakamaru scoffed, jumping into the ring and retrieved his sword. "But we did neglect to tell him about the danger of that item with your unusual case. Now let's continue, shall we?"

* * *

In the forest...

"Let's just keep going." Botan noted. "They've probably started the third match."

"They've probably already lost it." Shizuru snapped.

"Um guys." Keiko started. "Small problem."

"Oh dear, what is it now, Keiko?" Botan ran back to Keiko.

"It's Puu." Keiko looked down at the writhing Spirit Beast.

"Oh, he looks absolutely awful." Botan peered at the penguin-like beast.

"He's in pain." Keiko concluded. "He's supposed to be a reflection of Yusuke's soul, right? I think it means Yusuke's hurting too."

* * *

In the cave...

Yusuke was still struggling to absorb the energy orb in his body.

* * *

In the forest...

Puu squealed in response to Yusuke's pain

"Hey, calm down!" Keiko exclaimed when Puu tried to fly off. "You're okay!"

"Puu!" she gasped when Puu pulled itself out of her arms and took off. "Where are you going? Don't leave!"

"Yusuke..." she muttered.

* * *

Outside the cave...

_All these years to find the right student._ Genkai mused under a tree. _What the hell have I done?_

* * *

In the ring...

Shishiwakamaru rolled the dice, causing it to land on his name and a free space for Team Urameshi.

* * *

In the stands...

"And I'm getting the signal from Juri on the floor, looks like it'll be Shishiwakamaru versus anyone on the Urameshi Team." Koto declared.

* * *

In the ring...

"About time I took control." Shishiwakamaru scoffed. "Now, which one of you lovely fighters do I get to beat?"

* * *

In the stands...

"Make a kill for me, babe!" a demoness cheered off camera.

"I hope he doesn't kill Kurama though; he's a cutie." a blonde haired demoness pouted.

"Oh! You are so fickle blondie!" a red haired demoness complained.

"Shishi's definitely got a cheer section with him." Koto noted. "Oh? I think we've lost some tops!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hey, why doesn't someone cheer for me okay?" Kuwabara shouted. "You should be cheering for a man who's tough, and not for his charming good looks."

"Yes you." Shishiwakamaru pointed to Kuwabara. "With the inferior face."

"You mean this one?" Kuwabara blinked.

"Well, of course." Shishiwakamaru replied. "Who else would I mean? You must be bored as a sideshow freak. Why don't you come fight?"

"I'll show you, pretty boy!" Kuwabara fumed.

"Heh." Hiei snorted.

"Seems Shishi's struck a sensitive core." Kurama remarked.

"Let me handle this." Hiei noted. "Shishiwakamaru appears to be their strongest fighter."

"No, I'll fight him." Kurama cut in. "Onji can be unpredictable. Recover your powers for the final match."

"You know all you're deciding is your order of defeat." Shishiwakamaru remarked.

"Kurama, it's obvious you only want to fight him so you can learn the secret of the age reversal." Hiei pointed out. "We can't afford any priories to rank above victory. You let me fight."

"Why do you even talking about it?" Kuwabara snapped. "This Shishiwakamaru just insulted me. He's all mine!"

"I will take this fight." Hiei insisted.

"No, it is mine." Kurama pressed.

"I'm fighting him!" Kuwabara protested.

"Perhaps this can only be decided with a game of Janken." Kurama suggested after a moment's of staring down.

"Oh yeah, bring it on! I'm a Rock, Paper, Scissors master!" Kuwabara whooped.

"Janken? And what the hell is that?" Hiei quirked an eyebrow.

"Gee man, you really didn't have a childhood, huh?" Kuwabara noted.

"I pursue strength!" Hiei snapped. "I do not have time for your trivial..."

"It's a human game." Kurama cut in. "Scissors is beat by rock, rock is beat by paper and paper by scissors."

"Pitifully simple." Hiei scoffed.

"So, you really to get beat?" Kuwabara challenged.

"Try me." Hiei snapped.

"Oh, never played before and he's already cocky." Kuwabara joked. "First-timers can only rock by the way."

"Don't listen to him. He's pulling your leg." Kurama commented.

"One, two, three." the three showed their signs.

"Oh yeah! I always win this game!" Kuwabara whooped after Hiei and Kurama pulled out the stone sign while Kuwabara pulled out the paper sign.

"Wait." Hiei stopped. "You made your sign a fraction after we did."

"Come on." Kuwabara complained. "It went by way too fast. How did we know you didn't make it up?"

"Trust me. I can see." Hiei replied, his Jagen Eye glowing.

* * *

In the stands...

"Unbelievable!" Koto exclaimed. "Team Urameshi seems to be deciding who will fight with a game of paper, rock, scissors. I can hardly see the strategy behind this."

* * *

On the ring side...

The end result ended with Hiei and Kurama pulling out the scissors sign and Kuwabara pulling out the stone sign.

"World champion!" Kuwabara whooped. "Luck's with me guys!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Wow, I would say from their body language that we definitely have a winner." Koto noted. "Kuwabara will be facing Shishiwakamaru . It will be steel sword versus energy sword in this vital fourth match."

* * *

On the ring side...

"I've won every single game of Janken I've ever played." Kuwabara declared. "And now, I'll win against you!"

"Just get yourself in the ring." Shishiwakamaru remarked.

"Yeah, you go along ladies, scream all you want." Kuwabara snapped at Shishiwakamaru's cheering section. "I don't need your stinking support. I've already got the best fan in the world and as long as she's watching, I'm invincible."

* * *

In the forest...

"What Yukina?" Botan asked. "Something the matter?"

"Sneezy, sneezy." she teased after Yukina sneezed. "Achoo! Someone's special thinking about you."

"Botan, you got to be the biggest freak in the world." Shizuru noted.

"Meow." Botan put on her cat face.

"You'll burn a hole into the grass if you stand any longer, kid." Shizuru soothed the worried Keiko. "Listen, whatever trouble Yusuke is in, worrying about it won't help him or you. Just concentrate on how happy you'll both be when he's back, alright?"

"Alright." Keiko nodded.

* * *

In the cave..

The sudden outburst of energy from Yusuke's body rampaged through the cave, bringing the stalactites on the ceiling down before Yusuke collapsed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Puu had fluttered over to where Yusuke was.

"Water..." Yusuke mumbled, before wincing when he stretched his hand slightly.

_I can't move an inch without feeling a fricking electro shock._ He mused. _Face it Yusuke,you screwed it up. Sorry Keiko, I got to let you down. I'm sure you can be happy without me. If it's just... if it's just wasn't so damn hot in here..._

_See, that's what I'm talking about._ He added, a drip of water falling into his mouth. _I'm burning up so bad, one little drop of water and I feel like I'm swimming. Yeah... wait a second, water?_

"Puu!" Puu looked at Yusuke who had peered open his eyes.

"Hey..." Yusuke started as Puu flew off to get more water, banging repeatedly onto the stone walls.

_What's that little guy doing?_ Yusuke wondered as Puu returned after a while with water in between its cupped ears.

"What a stupid bastard." Yusuke teared.

"Puu..." Puu looked at spilled water on the ground and went back to get some more.

Yusuke's eyes widened when Puu fell to the ground in exhaustion, as he recalled what Koenma told him about his Spirit Beast.

"That's just perfect." he mumbled, seeing his Spirit Beast struggling to get up. "I even get to let down my own inner self too."

_He's in pain because I am._ He realized, collapsing on the ground again. _Because I couldn't hold my weight._

A sound caught his attention and Yusuke watched as the roof came down.

"NO!" he hollered, getting to his feet and ignoring the blood sprouting from his knees when a large boulder as about to crash onto the blue penguin-like beast.

"Screw this test! I'm getting us out of here!" he screamed, _finally_ absorbing the energy sphere within him, as he smashed the boulder into pieces with a kick.

* * *

Outside the cave...

"Hey Genkai." Yusuke greeted his awaiting teacher. "You take care of this guy for me?"

"Anything you want Yusuke." Genkai replied. "You've completed your training under me."

"Nice." Yusuke remarked, before falling onto the grass, asleep after handing Puu to Genkai.

"You really did surprise me, Yusuke." Genkai admitted. "I was certain that my eagerness had killed my favorite dimwit."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Cape of No Return

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 16.

Disclaimers: YYH, D. and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 16: The Cape of No Return

* * *

Outside the cave...

"You'd better rest easily until the final round, Yusuke." Genkai looked at her sleeping student. "I'll make sure your team gets that far."

"Same for you, little one." she looked at the blue penguin-like Spirit Beast in her arms. "Guess I own Koenma one for getting you here. You really are a guy through your thick-headed self. The last chapter starts. Thanks, now the old lady can die in peace."

Placing the two side-by-side, she headed to the stadium.

* * *

In the stands...

"Wow!" Shishiwakamaru's fans squealed. "Hurry and beat the ugly dude! Do you think he can really hear us? Oh yeah! Give me your pants, Shishi!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Well, Shishiwakamaru, those girls are really into you." Kuwabara remarked. "Too bad after I'm done with you, you'll be chopped-suwakamaru."

* * *

In the stands...

"No!" Shishiwakamaru's fans wailed. "Hurt one hair on his pretty head, and we'll kick your butt! No one wants to kiss you!"

* * *

In the ring...

"That's not true!" Kuwabara hollered. "I've got a girl who wants to kiss me all day long and she's a lot cooler than you!"

* * *

In the stands...

Shishiwakamaru's fans retaliated by sticking their tongues out.

* * *

On the ring side...

"We ain't talking about his mother, right?" Athena joked.

"Heh." Hiei snorted while Kurama gave the Goddess a disturbed look.

* * *

In the ring...

"Let's get started, my defective friend." Shishiwakamaru started, weaving his 'Cape of No Return' around him. "I've got things to achieve."

"Hold it, that's it!" Kuwabara fumed and summoned his Spirit Sword. "You're totally going down! Come on!"

"We've got the fourth match, Shishiwakamaru versus Kuwabara." Juri declared. "And begin!'

_Better start cheering, Yukina._ Kuwabara thought. _I think I'm going to need all your help on this one._

* * *

At the old stadium...

"Er..." Botan started nervously.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Keiko asked, the four girls looking at the empty stadium.

"What happened? Is it possible we've come too late?" Yukina asked.

"No, absolutely not." Botan replied. "The one thing I'm sure is three o'clock sharp and that was less than an hour ago."

"Maybe it took less than an hour for the fights to end." Yukina suggested.

"Wait a second." Keiko started. "The semi-finals, won't that supposed to be different?"

"A true gumshoe as always." Botan beamed. "Keiko, you're right. All we have to do now is go to the new stadium."

"Great, and where is it?" Shizuru asked.

"This is bad." Keiko noted when Botan put on her cat face.

* * *

In the ring...

Kuwabara charged at Shishiwakamaru head-on.

"Got ya!" Kuwabara grinned, slicing the blue-haired demon with his energy blade.

"Don't be ridiculous." Shishiwakamaru mocked, appearing behind the orange-haired teen.

Kuwabara let out a cry as he charged at Shishiwakamaru with Shishiwakamaru each and every sword swing.

* * *

In the stands...

"And here's my brand of fighting, no tricks, just an open negative score!" Koto gushed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Shishi can read his every maneuver." Kurama noted.

"Anyone can." Athena added. "His fighting skills are just too speratic. They are always up and down."

* * *

In the ring...

After dodging Kuwabara's sword slices, Shishiwakamaru leapt on Kuwabara's head and onto the other side of the ring.

"That's it! My head as a trampoline is where I draw the line!" Kuwabara fumed amidst the cheering fans.

Shishiwakamaru frowned as he dodged another of Kuwabara's sword slices.

Jumping into the air, he weaved the 'Cape of No Return' at Kuwabara.

"I'm not ugly, okay!" Kuwabara hollered as he was transported through the 'Cape of No Return'.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Nice last words." Hiei remarked.

"I've lost all trace of him." Kurama replied. "It's as if he ceased to exist."

* * *

In the ring...

"Em, what's the rule on this one?" Juri asked. "He was n the ring, but now he's not. But the cloth he's still wrapped in is still there."

"He lost." Shishiwakamaru cut her off. "Clearly, he's not the in ring. As to where he actually is, I don't know or care. You have to ask the 'Cape of No Return' for such trivial details. Somewhere in this world, or maybe the next or maybe another dimension. I just know he's uncomfortable."

* * *

In the stands...

"Juri, we're waiting for a decision." Koto urged.

* * *

In the ring...

"Right." Juri started. "Well, Kuwabara is not in the ring and hasn't been for over ten counts, I say Shishiwakamaru wins!"

"Looks like I have to entertain the demon boys with this next one." Shishiwakamaru chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Somebody catch me!" Kuwabara screamed as he fell heavily onto the grass of the old stadium.

"You're going to pay for this, Shishiwakamaru." he swore. "What the..."

"Yo ho!" Botan called. "Hey Kuwabara, you won't happen to know how to get to the new stadium, would you?"

"Hey Yukina." Kuwabara beamed. "Did you and the others get lost in the cape thingy too?"

"What do you mean; the others?" Shizuru growled.

"We're not lost either!" Botan fumed.

"Long time no see, tulip!" Kuwabara gushed, running towards Yukina. "Hey baby! Has my rock means you had to follow?"

"Actually, we just went to the wrong ring on accident." Yukina replied.

"Now, now, there's no accident here." Kuwabara corrected. "It's a thing we call destiny."

"Lost another fight, didn't you, baby brother?" Shizuru remarked.

"Well, I guess you can say that." Kuwabara stammered, only to be meant by Shizuru's punch across the face.

"Our lives on the line, and you're fighting like a fifth grader!" Shizuru snapped, pummeling Kuwabara. "Keep your guard up, jab with your left, follow with your right! What's so hard about that?"

"I guess we know where Kuwabara gets the motivation to win so badly." Keiko noted.

"Sorry sis, my fault." Kuwabara admitted. "I'm sure I'll do better on the next one, okey-dokey."

"Hey sweetie, you have any more of that healing power?" he asked, grabbing Yukina. The ice apparition nodded.

* * *

In the ring...

Shishiwakamaru tossed the dice again.

"Team Uraotogi receives a free space and for Team Urameshi, it's the Masked Fighter." Juri declared.

"I'll be happy to go again." Shishiwakamaru replied. "How about yourself?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"I said from the start I would be the substitute, I just didn't know it would be this much fun. Assuming you don't mind, Kurama." Hiei replied.

"Wait." the Masked Fighter stopped him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Just who the hell are you? I hope you don't expect me to believe you're the same masked fighter who was on our team before, you imposter. She had tremendous power, you're a weakling." Hiei retorted.

"Yusuke has it now." the Masked Fighter replied as she stepped into the ring.

_She could be telling the truth._ Kurama mused. _It's the same smell. Only... older._

"I see." Athena noted. "He has completed his training."

* * *

In the ring...

"How awfully disappointing." Shishiwakamaru scoffed. "I wanted a good match. I can feel your fragility from here. Although... I don't know who you are what do you say we remove that little mask?"

"It's Match Five, everyone!" Juri declared. "Shishiwakamaru versus the Masked Fighter! Let's go!"

_He's swift_. The re-masked Genkai noted after dodging Shishiwakamaru's sword attacks.

"Now it's Team Urameshi who's running from the late. Although I say this young lass's dodging techniques are a little more expected."

Shishiwakamaru grinned as the Masked Fighter leapt into the air and he followed upwards, continuing his attack.

Landing on the ground, the two adversaries ran side-by-side in the ring.

"You seem to have lost a great deal of strength since I last saw you fight." Shishiwakamaru remarked. "But more importantly, the intrigue of your identity is stealing my spotlight!"

With a slash, he cut through the mask's cloth.

* * *

In the stands...

"Wait a second." a demon remarked when Genkai was unveiled. "Didn't she had pink hair last time? She's old."

* * *

On the ring side...

_She is an imposter. _Hiei frowned.

* * *

In the ring...

_Didn't realize how much older I feel without my orb._ Genkai mused.

"Hopefully, I don't need to tell you that's a different person." Shishiwakamaru turned to Juri. "Their team is obviously using that mask as a way to sneak additional players into their rotation."

"And that's against the rules, isn't it?" Juri blinked.

"Even if this woman is the one substitute they're allowed," Shishiwakamaru added. "She cannot enter the ring unless the one she replaces is already dead."

"That is what the rule book says." Juri agreed.

"I demand to to see proof of their team member's death." Shishiwakamaru barked. "Otherwise, I'm forced to ask for their disqualification."

"Okay, let me see here." Juri started.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hypocrites." Athena muttered, amidst the crowd's roars. "Demons, fickle beings; they break the rules all﻿ the time yet they think the humans should obey them."

"I don't suppose you mean me?" Hiei quirked a brow.

"Not you two." Athena replied, jabbing her thumb at the audience. "Them."

* * *

In the stands...

"This is a little unexpected." Koto remarked. "The legality of Urameshi has been called into question."

"A replay on Team Urameshi's fight against the Dr. Ichigaki Team is now on the jumbo screen." she added, the screen replaying the fight. "This is the first time we saw beneath the mask and as we see, it was definitely a much younger girl."

"I've just received word from the tournament committee." she added after a committee assistant whispered something into her ear. "They're reviewing the situation as we speak and ask for your patience as t hey come to a final decision. And in the meantime, as your groovy broadcaster, I'll be penning the audience for your opinions."

"How do you call it?" she asked an elderly spectator. "What about you, sir?"

"What was the question?" the spectator asked.

"The two different fighters under the mask." Koto repeated. "How do you think it should be called?"

"Ah yes, of course." the spectator replied. "It's not a question. The younger girl is far more attractive."

"Okay..." Koto trailed and turned to another spectator. "What about you? Any thoughts on this?"

"The old man and the sea – Hemingway." the spectator replied.

"Perhaps we should just sit and be quiet instead." Koto sighed.

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"I don't see what's so hard about it." Koenma noted. "First we have the young Genkai, and now we got the old one. It's easy."

"They're the same?" George exclaimed.

"Yusuke must have his final test, which mean the whole of Genkai's energy is now in him." Koenma concluded. "Genkai can't return to her younger form because she doesn't have the power."

"Sit, if that's true, you need to hurry and tell the tournament committee." George remarked. "they're probably going to disqualify us."

"Holy smoking, ogre, you're right!" Koenma agreed. "I'm the owner of the team, aren't I?"

"Koenma sir, may I ask what you're going in the corner?" George asked.

"I'm getting ready." Koenma replied, a facial mask on his face.

"But aren't we kind of in a rush?" George inquired.

"This is the committee we're talking about. they're serious tie rulers." Koenma added, using two dumbbells on his feet before using a machine to shake his belly. "You don't think they'll listen to a baby, do you?"

"No way." he noted, turning into his teenage form after doing his hair. "Let's go make a difference."

"Alright people, I've received the final word from the committee." Koto's declaration caused Koenma to trip over his feet.

* * *

In the stands...

"This is crazy." Koto admitted. "And it feels like an award show. Anyway, I'll just go ahead and read here. By the authority of the tournament committee and unanimous decision, the Masked Fighter's eligibility and Team Urameshi's is ruled..."

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Move over!" Koenma whined.

* * *

In the stands...

"No problem!" Koto declared. "The fight between Shishiwakamaru and the Masked Fighter will continue."

* * *

In the ring...

"Are you serious?" Shishiwakamaru snapped.

* * *

In the stands...

"My goodness, where did you guys find these things to throw at me?" Koto ducked as a barrage of trash was thrown at her by the booing crowd.

"That isn't needed." Toguro cut in. "Team Urameshi did not cheat. I wanted you all to know that. To understand why, you merely have to know who that woman is. While employing the technique she's so fond of, the body of the user does a most impressive thing. It's self returns to the moment they were strongest. The young girl you saw before and the old woman now is the same person. The human psychic who created the Spirit Wave... It's been such a long time since we've talked, hasn't it, Genkai?"

* * *

In the ring...

"You're the renowned psychic Genkai." Shishiwakamaru chuckled. "So fate smiles on my afterall. I won't have to wait for Toguro before I get my celebrity. You seem like just an old woman to me, but your name is known by nearly every apparition and now I'll be famous too; as the one who killed you. I won't dally around with you anymore. We'll need to give an appropriate death."

* * *

On the ring side...

"That weapon..." Kurama blinked when Shishiwakamaru unscathed his blade's hilt.

* * *

In the ring...

"The 'Banshee Shriek'." Shishiwakamaru introduced "I think it's such a lovely name for a sword. It has the power to devour demons' souls into the ring with us."

"It's just the perfect way to make myself a reputation." he declared after drawing a circle around himself.

* * *

On the ring side...

"I've seen the sword like that before." Kurama remarked. "And I don't believe he understands the danger of it. It has more power than he does."

Hiei nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the forest...

"It should be pretty close." Kuwabara noted.

"We'd better not have missed it because of your little detour." Botan snapped.

"Hey, I just wen the way I felt." Kuwabara chided. "I'm sure they're fine anyway. Hiei's all fired up."

"Hiei." Yukina echoed. "He's the quiet one with the gifted eye, isn't he? The one who didn't want to play cards with us all?"

"Oh sure, by 'gifted eye', you mean freakish." Kuwabara scoffed. "Why are you all so interested in him? Lemme think, don't start thinking he's cool or anything. He's scary and will bite off your head."

"Take that back, Kuwabara!" Botan barked. "There's no way to talk about a perfectly decent guy."

"'Decent guy'?" Kuwabara echoed. "That's not what you said before."

"You must be confused. I've always thought Hiei was a swell person and you should too especially since Yukina happens to be..." Botan trailed off when an image of Hiei appeared in her mind.

_Yes, tell them I'm her brother. I'll rather enjoy torturing you to death._ Hiei passed the mental message as he transferred an image of him smiling and laughing evilly, leading to a big teardrop dangling from Botan's forehead and three Hiei bats floating around.

Botan giggled nervously and then marchedslowly away with arms and legs extended.

"What's wrong with her all of a sudden?" Keiko blinked.

"Huh? Maybe she ate some bad meat? Who knows, maybe I ate it too; my stomach's felt squirmy ever since we started walking." Kuwabara remarked.

Just then, Shizuru turned the other way and Keiko's eyes widened when she saw a sleeping Yusuke under the tree.

"Hey, Urameshi." Kuwabara called.

"Is he okay?" Keiko ran to him.

"Yu..." she knelt beside the dozing Yusuke.

"It's alright you guys." she told the group after hearing Yusuke's heartbeat. "He's just sleeping."

_You gave us areal scare, Yusuke._ She thought.

"Okay, what is it with this guy?" Kuwabara asked. "How come he doesn't show up for our match and now he's daydreaming under a tree?"

"Look at those cuts." he winced. "Gross."

"But what in the heck could have happened to him?" Botan wondered.

"Something very painful." Shizuru concluded. "Something that made him shrunk."

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Psychic Reader." Kuwabara joked, earning him a glare from his sister.

"Well, okay guys, we better get to the stadium." he laughed nervously. "Ready for invite, you know?"

"Puu..." Keiko turned to see Puu beside Yusuke.

"Puu, I didn't even see you." Keiko blinked. "Did you take care of our favorite boy?"

"Fatso." Kuwabara complained, heaving Yusuke up.

"Sounds like another match is getting started." he noted once they neared the stadium.

* * *

In the ring...

_If I convert everything I have got left into energy blasts, I'll have three shots._ Genkai mused. _That's all. I'd better not waste it._

"Are you ready?" Shishiwakamaru hollered.

I have to survive this fight and face him once more. Genkai thought as she readied herself.

* * *

SailoStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Genkai’s Strength

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 17.

Disclaimers: YYH, D. and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 17: Genkai's Strength

* * *

In the ring...

_My energy's almost completely drained._ Genkai mused. _If I channel it all into spirit energy, I might just have enough for three solid blasts._

* * *

In the stands...

"Her Spirit is so feeble it barely registers up here." Karasu remarked. "Are you sure that died up hag is really the topic of our bedtime stories? Sad how beauty fades. Where could her powers have slipped away to?"

"Anything you need to know, you'll find through Yusuke Urameshi." Toguro replied.

"Yes, cryptic as always." Karasu noted.

"Spoken from a man who hides behind a mask." Toguro remarked. "What was the master's is now of the student's."

"What do you mean?" Karasu asked.

"It means before the finals begin, Genkai's days will come to an end." Toguro replied.

* * *

In the ring...

_Showoff._ Genkai frowned when Shishiwakamaru twirled his sword.

* * *

In the stands...

"So Shishi can twirl his 'Banshee Shriek' as well as any band major I've ever seen." Koto declared. "But will it make this fighter vanish?"

_I got to be careful._ Genkai told herself. _I can't afford to waste any energy now, not before Toguro._

* * *

On the ring side...

_Genkai is weak. I should've taken her turn when I had the chance._ Hiei mused.

* * *

In the ring...

Juri gaped, "That doesn't sound so good."

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Ah! Somebody stop the infernal wailing!" Koenma exclaimed, covering his ears. "It's tearing my ear drums to pieces!"

"What's the matter?" George asked. "You getting another migraine sir?"

"Are you deaf or stupid?" Koenma hollered. "Can't you hear the bristling racket that dumb sword is creating?"

"You big stupid leg!" he fumed, knocking George on the head. "This isn't a concert, so turn off your music and listen!"

"You didn't have to hit me!" George wailed.

* * *

In the stands...

"I have sensitive hearing!" the audience wailed. "I want my mom!"

"I can't begin to describe the sound coming from Shishi's sword!" Koto exclaimed. "It feels like my ears are bleeding and now it's draining the life right out of the audience causing them to collapse! This kind of violence just isn't happening to me."

* * *

In the ring...

"Did you know the 'Shrill Call of the 'Reaper' steals the life of those weak souls unable to resist it's siren song?" Shishiwakamaru declared. "I myself think it sounds more like a choir of singing cherubs. But it matters is how it sounds to you. Right, Genkai?"

"Let her rip!" he laughed.

Genkai stood her ground as Shishiwakamaru leapt into the air, Juri fleeing from the ring.

"Coming from the depths of Spirit World; the Chorus of a Thousand Skulls!" Shishiwakamaru announced, releasing his attack.

The ghastly skulls clashed into the ring and begun attacking the audience.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Demons' souls stripped from from their bodies." Kurama concluded. "It's said their fury would destroy any living creature they touch. I advise an energy barrier to ward them off."

the two demons simply scattered the ghastly skulls coming towards them with an arm swing. Athena dispelled the third one with a Cosmo blast from her Golden Staff.

* * *

In the stands...

Toguro destroyed the skull coming towards his group with a flick of a finger.

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Save me!" both Koenma and George hugged each other in fear as a skull clashed into the window.

* * *

In the ring...

"Now that you've witnessed the most awesome display of power ever unleashed at the Dark Tournament, there should be no debate about who the greatest showman is." Shishiwakamaru announced. "Such impact on the audience. They will never forget the famous Shishiwakamaru. In killing the renowned Genkai I've adopted her repute, bolstering my status as a living legend! I waited a long time for this. I only wish Genkai has been stronger so that I can show my full power."

"That giant crater is right where I wa standing." Juri stammered. "That means it could have been me who's blown apart!"

"I know how you feel, little girl." Genkai remarked on the other side of the ring. "That could've been me too."

* * *

On the ring side...

Hiei let out a smirk.

"You still think she's weak? " Kurama asked.

* * *

In the ring...

"I'm surprised my song alone didn't kill you, you withered old hag." Shishiwakamaru retorted.

"Yes, silly me." Genkai snorted. "I must have forgotten to turn my hearing aid on. When you get to be a old and washed-up like me, the memory is the first to go."

"Shut up!" Shishiwakamaru snapped. "I won't be humiliated on my own stage! Don't think for a minute you can keep running from my 'Chorus of a Thousand Skulls'. Either your luck or your knees are bound to give out in time!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Wow! Hundreds of fans are fleeing the stadium in time to get out of the way of Shishi's next violent attack!" Koto declared. "I admit I'm a little afraid of what's coming next, but I'm sticking around because we announcers have to to be held to a higher standard. Won't you agree, Juri?"

"Juri, where are you?" she asked, noting the other referee had disappeared.

"Screw this, they don't pay me enough." Juri scoffed.

"Looks like some dedicated fans are staying put and they seem to watch the carnage in full." Koto declared. "Of course, it doesn't matter how many people are in the stands, this place is going to come down as long as there are two fighters in the ring."

* * *

In the forest...

"Almost at the stadium's main entrance, ladies." Kuwabara declared.

"Huh?" he blinked when he neared the stadium. "What's this? The match can't really be over."

"Maybe we won." Botan guessed. "Those uncivil demon fans always riot when they're upset about the fight."

"The nerve of that guy!" one of the escaped demons snapped. "Attacking the audience! Who does he think he is?"

"You wanted to stick around long to get immune to the massacre, you glutton for masochism﻿." his partner retorted.

"Sorry Your Majesty for wanting to Genkai meet her end." the green demon remarked.

"And lose our heads in the process?" his companion echoed. "I don't think so. I just had my horns done. Take me home."

What was that about?" Botan wondered.

_Genkai?_ Kuwabara mused. _Then I was right about the Masked Fighter. So Shishiwakamaru is attacking the audience now huh? That mad man must be stopped and I'm just the mad mad enough to do it._

"Hey, I'm going to take a closer look to make sure it's safe and all." he added.

"Here, take him." he passed Yusuke to Botan.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Botan blinked.

"Get your butt back here!" Shizuru snapped.

"Okay sis!" Kuwabara replied. "I'll be right back!"

"Why is he leaving us?" Yukina asked.

"Simple, because he's training to be a man." Shizuru deathpanned.

"Move aside! The hero arrives!" Kuwabara declared, breaking into the stadium. _Under the circumstances, my team needs the their true leader now more than ever._

* * *

In the ring...

"The show goes on." Shishiwakamaru declared, powering up again.

* * *

In the stands...

"Who's the master of that sound damnit." Kuwabara cursed, covering his ears. "But I sure don't like the sound of it."

* * *

In the ring...

"I should warn you that my sword knows many impressive tricks beyond the 'Chorus of a Thousand Skulls'." Shishiwakamaru remarked.

"Surround us with the "Cage of Hell'!" he slammed his sword into the ring, summoning a force-field.

"Run, run as fast as you like. You'll run out of breath before you get out. There's no escape for you this time." he mocked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"He's taken the disembodied cries of the dead and materialized them into an enclosure." Kurama remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

"It's one hell of a cage match." Shishiwakamaru laughed. "To the death!"

"Idealists like you who fight for justice make me retch. Stardom is the purest fuel for strength and that's how it should always be. You softies are only crowding the room." he added.

"Where did you get the impression I'm some kind of crime fighting hero?" Genkai smirked. "I thought you were familiar with my past."

"Yes, like every other apparition in this stadium who cares one inkling for history and the choice for fame is an insult I will replace." Shishiwakamaru declared. "I will be a big star!"

"I'm already am, you pretty boy." Genkai sniggered. "Pay attention, you'll learn something."

"Shut up!" Shishiwakamaru snapped. "You're worth nothing to me alive!"

"I'll slice you into half!" he swore, jumping up to attack the trapped Genkai. "Human!"

Genkai stopped his sword between her hands.

* * *

In the stands...

"That's hardcore!" Kuwabara gaped as the energy surge.

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"I thought she was drained!" even Koenma was stunned. "Where did she get all this power?"

* * *

In the ring...

"You're back!" Shishiwakamaru gaped when Genkai reverted to ther younger self.

"Spirit Reflection Blast!" Genkai pulled the sword and the trapped Shishiwakamaru to the side and blasted Shishiwakamaru off.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Kamehameha, anyone?" Athena noted, amused.

* * *

In the ring...

"How?" Shishiwakamaru was stunned.

"I can't afford to waste my own energy, so I borrowed some of yours." Genkai replied. "I hope you can understand. I am a very bust old lady."

"How could yo do such a mundane thing to me, you second rate thief!" Shishiwakamaru snapped. "The energy in that attack was mine and it was destined to... to earn my greatness. Don't you.. don't you realize what I'm supposed to become?"

* * *

On the ring side...

_Perhaps I could learn something from Genkai as well. _Kurama mused.

* * *

In the ring...

"It'll take more than parlor tricks to keep someone like me down!" Shishiwakamaru barked.

"The 'Chorus of a Thousand Skulls'!" he released his attack again.

Genkai formed a barrier around herself as the skulls rammed against her shield.

"No..." Shishiwakamaru was stunned. "This can't happen!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hermes will be so proud." Athena joked.

"Apparently Shishi had a lot more energy than we first gave him credit for." Hiei noted.

"Had is right. Little good it's doing him now that Genkai's claimed it." Kurama agreed.

* * *

In the stands...

"It's good to see her again." Kuwabara beamed. "Man, this is something else. Yeah! Kick some demon butt!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Give it back!" Shishiwakamaru hollered, attacking again. "Die!"

"Spirit Reflection Blast!" Genkai fired another charged up energy blast at the charging Shishiwakamaru, the sheer power of the attack destroying his weapon.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That's got to leave a mark." Athena remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Cheating thief..." Shishiwakamaru muttered, knowing that he was soundly beaten. "You really don't fight for justice."

"No, I fight to get what I need for myself and always have." Genkai replied. "I attack whomever stands in my way. It just so happens that a great deal of those people happen to be demons."

"I think I may have fallen in love, if things had turned out differently for us and you still look like this all the time." Shishiwakamaru admitted. "We could have been together, once."

* * *

In the stands...

"She's as I remember. After watching that exhibition Karasu, tell me Genkai is not worthy of her legend. She makes tactics useless. The only way to crush her is absolute force!" Toguro declared.

* * *

In the ring...

"Wohoo! Way to go, girl power!" Juri chirped. "What's it like being a young gal once in a mostly male..."

She blinked when she saw Genkai had reverted to her aged self.

"Oh, never mind." she noted. "Good job! The winner of the match is Genkai!"

"That victory gives Team Urameshi a strong 4 to 1 lead in this semi-final round." she announced. "One more win and they advance! And there's only one man left standing on Team Uratogi to stop them!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"And he's barely standing." Hiei scoffed.

"That's right." Onji stepped forward. "That's fine, mock me all you want, you fair-weathered demons, but I can break both a leg and a hip, just as soon as we get to determine who them along. I can see no reason to cast the die for my team, do you? Kind of like the suspense. So, if you don't mind, I'll just give your die a solo roll."

"Well, what have we here." he noted when the die revealed Kuwabara's name.

"Team Urameshi's die calls for Kuwabara to step into the ring now." Juri declared. "But the poor fellow is stranded in another dimension. Let's roll again!"

"Not so fast, referee!" Kuwabara hollered.

"You've come back to us!" Juri beamed.

* * *

In the stands...

"See I never get lost anywhere for long." Kuwabara declared through Koto's microphone.

"Oh my, we thought you were dead and gone for sure." Koto noted. "I guess the 'Cape of No Return' is a misleading name."

"Ladies and other stuff, Kuwabara returns!" Kuwabara announced.

* * *

In the stands...

"Can I blast him, pretty please?" Athena joked, causing Kurama to sweatdrop.

* * *

In the stands...

"Well, this is a tough crowd." Kuwabara remarked. "I've seen funeral parlors more happening."

* * *

In the ring...

_It's far from over._ Onji mused. _But with that big mouth as my opponent, I know exactly what attack to recycle._

* * *

In the stands...

"As acting captain, it's my job to end this with dignity." Kuwabara noted. "So let's get ready to rock and roll!"

* * *

In the forest...

"Did you hear that jackass?" Shizuru fumed. "If he has to act lame over the speakers, he could at least not use our family name. Idiot."

"Wait, Shizuru!" Botan called.

"Oops." she stopped in mid-step.

"Come on Yukina." she pulled the ice apparition off. "Hurry, let's go."

"Wait, don't leave me here." Keiko complained. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, you know, don't they teach you kids anything in health class anymore?" Botan teased.

"What do you mean?" Keiko pressed.

"Look around, the birds, the bees, the flowers and the trees." Botan replied, causing Keiko to sweatdrop.

"I'm not that kind of girl, Botan!" Keiko protested.

"I know a nosy diary-reading kitten who says otherwise. Meow." Keiko teased.

"We'll leave you alone to figure it out." Shizuru added.

"Have fun with birds and bees." Yukina noted.

"Bye." Botan waved and the three females took off.

"Guys, don't go in there without me!" Keiko shouted. "He's not even unconscious."

Yusuke's weight finally pulled the both of them down.

_He's gotten.. taller._ Keiko noticed as she looked at the sleeping Yusuke. _Hard to believe not too long ago, we were arguing about some little things like his uniform. I guess we both really changed a lot._

"Um, excuse me?" she blinked when Yusuke's head fell onto her chest.

_Oh Yusuke._ She mused, looking elsewhere. _We're going to be okay. Won't we?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Suzuka’s Challenge

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 18.

Disclaimers: YYH, D. and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 18: Suzuka's Challenge

* * *

"Bring it, Onji, if you still got it." Kuwabara challenged.

"And, by the unquestionable authority of randomly rolled dice, Kuwabara and Onji will fight, starting right now!" Juri declared.

* * *

In the forest...

_Get your sleep Yusuke._ Keiko smiled wistfully.

Then she gaped when three demons approached them.

"He's there, wannabe." one of the demon chuckled. "We were looking for something fun to do. Why don't you drop the dead weight and come with us?"

"If it isn't..." a second one noted.

"Urameshi." the three chorused.

"You know what this means for us boys. It means that all those years of avoiding steady﻿ employment are finally paying off!" the leader remarked. Once we wrack Urameshi, he'll make us into heroes. We can have anything we want."

"Here's to glory!" he declared, preparing to attack.

Just then, Rinku's yoyo knocked the ape demon into the cheek.

"Who the..." one of the demons gasped. "It's Rinku and Chuu as well!"

Panicking the two were about to stumble off with two more demons blocked their way.

"Am I hallucinating or is that Jin and Touya too?" the green demon stammered.

"Excuse us." the two remarked, taking their fallen comrade and fled.

"Well, I guess I own you a big thanks." Keiko noted.

"Don't go all mushy and stuff, lady." Rinku told her. "It was no big deal. You're just lucky we happened to walk by."

"Right." Keiko nodded. "Um, didn't Yusuke;s team beat you guys? Why are you helping us?"

"Now love." Chuu replied. "Your boy is alright by me and I don't forget."

"What's up?" Rinku asked, noticing Chuu's blink.

"Why, he's seems to have gotten a might stronger." Chuu noted

"A might? How much is a might?" Rinku echoed.

"If I win another round with him, I might actually have to try." Chuu remarked.

"I would say you tried pretty hard before." Rinku teased.

"Shut yer flapper!" Chuu snapped, smashing his fist on Rinku's head. "Look at him passed out, he looks like a sleeping Jr. Hikey." and poke the sleeping Yusuke.

"Ow, Keiko, that hurt, you lousy..." Yusuke muttered.

"Uh, Yusuke?" Keiko blinked.

"Stop treating me like a baby all the time, I'm not a kid any more..." Yusuke mumbled.

"He is _so_ whipped!" Rinku kidded as Chuu burst out laughing.

"I see you've domesticated our mate nice and fine, missy." Chuu joked. "We'll leaved you two alone to keep having your naughty."

"What's that all anyone think a boy and a girl can do when they're alone?" Keiko protested, causing the three demons to burst out laughing again.

* * *

In the ring...

Onji was dodging each and every of Kuwabara's punches.

"I was about to give you a senior discount." Kuwabara remarked, "But now it's Spirit time!"

"A weapon like that must use up a lot of energy." Onji noted once Kuwabara pulled out his trademark Spirit Sword. "Don't burn yourself out too quickly now."

"What?" Kuwabara demanded when Onji dodged his sword swing.

"It might help if you aimed for me." Onji commented.

"Oh, too slow." he mocked, dodging another sword swing.

"Missed me." he added, dodging another sword swing.

"Missed me." he noted, dodging another sword swing.

_Why can't I keep up with this geezer?_ Kuwabara mused as Onji dodged another sword swing. _His energy feels weaker than he looks. __I'm glad I left the girls outside, and Yukina's not here to see this._

* * *

In the stands...

"Go Kuwabara! You can do it!" Yukina shouted.

"You can"t just wait for him to die of old age, bro!" Shizuru snapped.

"You don't want to lose and disappoint Yukina, do you?" Botan yelled.

"But why would I be disappointed if he lost a fight?" Yukina blinked.

"Oh, no sweetie, it's not true. That's just what we call motivation, you see." Botan remarked.

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Hmm, this isn't good." Koenma noted, drawing the 'Joker' card.

"I don't know, Sir, couldn't you put the seven of spades on the eight of hearts, and move the ace on top?" George asked.

"I'm not playing solitaire you moron! I'm fortune telling to see who will win this match. But, I keep drawing the joker, and I have no idea what that could mean." Koenma snapped.

"Maybe you should enjoy life more, Sir?" George suggested.

"I don't think that's it ." Koenma deathpanned.

* * *

In the ring...

"Quit running off to, you weasel." Kuwabara barked. "I can't fight you if you vanish."

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" Onji asked behind Juri.

"You sure are a coward, running and hiding behind an innocent. Why don't you stand in one place and fight like a man?" Kuwabara snapped.

"Oh right, crybaby." Onji stepped out. "I'll stand right here and promise not to budge."

"Liar!" Kuwabara barked.

"My body's not so strong these days." Onji remarked. "I could use the rest."

"Fine! Stay put exactly where you are, old man." Kuwabara snapped. "And I'll help you rest in pieces!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Don't do it, Kuwabara." Kurama warned.

* * *

In the ring...

Juri squealed and fled from the incoming sword swing.

Onji simply formed a black sphere and sent it into Kuwabara's direction.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Kuwabara retorted. "Spirit Sword!"

* * *

On the ring side...

Athena fell sideways when Kuwabara dashed straight into the sphere.

"I can't believe he walked right into that trap on his own." Kurama noted.

"He is a first class fool." Hiei remarked.

"Agreed. A fool and a moron." Genkai concurred.

"Someone, please shoot me." Athena sighed.

* * *

In the stands...

"An exciting turn!" Koto declared. "Onji's let Kuwabara inside a big ball and he can't break free. Who knows what's planned for this boy in a bubble?"

* * *

In the ring...

"Hey, get me out of here, you stupid trickster!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Don't worry." Onji told him. "This is going to feel something like Shishiwakamaru's 'Cape of No Return'. You do remember what that was like, don't you? Afterall, that wasn't very long ago. It's tough to forget being transported through a different dimension. Shishi required the piece of cloth I gave him to perform this technique. But since I invented it, I don't need any props. The four members of Team Uratogi were merely fillers so that I can enter the tournament. But they never amount to anything without me and my gifts. The 'Steaming Spheres', the 'Idunn Box', the 'Banshee Shriek', all specially tailored by little old me."

"I'm going to kick your butt!" Kuwabara hollered as the orb lifted him, shrinking in the process.

"I know where this one's going." Juri declared after Kuwabara disappeared all together. "Kuwabara's out of the ring and won't be back in ten. The winner is Onji!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Not again!" Kuwabara whined as he was transported and appearing back in the old stadium, _again_.

"Where am I?" he asked, getting up. "What? Of all the places, why do they keep sending me here? If they don't think Kuwabara is good enough for inter-dimensional traveling, they have another thing coming! Let's go, geezer!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Let's see who I will have the pleasure of humiliating next." Onji noted. "I've got a faint feeling in my old knees that it's going to be you. Now, I know all the secrets of the 'Idunn Box', and I can change you into whatever I please, so I'm sorry, you'll have to fight me in your human form."

"Presumptive, considering you haven't yet rolled." Kurama remarked.

* * *

In the forest...

"Careful Grandma, this guy's got a couple of aces..." Yusuke muttered when the die revealed the 'Masked Fighter'.

"Huh? You talk pretty clearly in your sleep, Yusuke. Careful, or you might tell me something you don"t want to." Keiko noted.

"Puu!" Puu cooed.

"Course I could always weasel it out of you." Keiko kissed the Spirit Beast on Yusuke's head.

* * *

In the ring...

"So it's the unmasked warrior's turn to meet her doom. Isn't this a riot, the battle of the elderly." Onji chuckled.

"Why don't you drop your tired act and lose the disguise, you won't be fooling anyone else with that crappy mask." Genkai snapped.

"Hmm?" Onji blinked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Disguise?!" Kurama echoed, Hiei mirroring his surprised look.

* * *

In the ring...

"I don't know who you are but you're no old man, and in case you haven't noticed I'm not the kind of person who will underestimate you based on false age." Genkai retorted.

"You've got a pretty sharp eye for such an ugly, worn, past-it's-prime body." Onji remarked. "You're the first to notice. I even masked my own energy. You see, disguises is one of my favorite hobbies."

"To be brutally honest," he added, ripping off the facial mask. "There are few things I find more repulsive than old people that the. That moldful smell that hovers around them makes me absolute retch. That's why I show this setup, I thought wearing the skin of something I abhor would all the more fuel my rage."

"Now..." he chanted a spell, engulfing himself in pink smoke and reverted back to his original self.

"Yes! Free at last!" Suzuka exclaimed. "A few more minutes smoldered under that mask and I might have go real wrinkles. You see, I plan to die before showing any signs of aging. This is my fate. It's the price we artists have to pay. My image is my greatest masterpiece and so I live on as a legend. I must rely on all of you to witness my art to recount to generations and keep me alive. So, never forget ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to see for me, the 'Master of a Thousand Faces and a Thousand Tricks', the beautiful Suzuka."

"Of course, I hate to ruin a piece of art but I have no holdups with you." Genkai retorted. "You're a piece of trash."

"You must never refer to me by my proper name without placing 'beautiful' in front of of it, or you won't live to repeat your mistake." Suzuka snapped. "'Beautiful' is a word made just for me and we two shall never part."

"Fruitcake!" Genkai retorted.

* * *

On the ring side...

"I knew clowns were evil." Athena noted.

"This idiot makes Kuwabara seem smart." Hiei remarked.

"I admit, I'm embarrassed listening to him." Kurama nodded.

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"If he's not the joker, I don't know who is." Koenma sighed.

"Can you tell me if I'll find true love?" George blinked.

* * *

In the stands...

"Wow!" Koto declared. "The decapitated Onji is transformed into Suzuka. With an interesting wardrobe selection on his part.

Then, she squealed when Suzuka tossed an ace of spades at her. Koto ducked, the card hitting the demon behind her right on the forehead.

"That was freaking sweet." Koto blinked.

* * *

In the ring...

"I've already told you to put a 'beautiful' in front of my name." Suzuka warned. "It's very important."

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Why, I like the way this cracked walnut thinks." Koenma beamed.

"But he's nuts, Sir!" George protested.

"Ah, who's to say who's nuts these days. From now on, you will only address me as Pretty Koenma, understand?" Koenma demanded.

"Uh?" George blinked.

"I think pretty really brings out the sparkle in my eyes." Koenma twinkled.

"And I just finished telling Mother my job couldn't get worse." George muttered.

* * *

In the ring...

"For somebody who wants to be known by the world, you sure hide behind a lot of masks." Genkai scoffed. "you must be compensating for something dismal."

"The greatest legends are all shrouded in ambiguity." Suzuka declared. "It seems the imagination is more captivated by the unknown. People have simply more inclined to build up in their own minds that they cannot see, or which have multiple incarnations. Look at how they fear the devil and revere god. With mystery, comes colossal power. And that power will be mine! In a thousand years, they'll worship me and each with have an unique vision. And one will say, 'Beautiful Suzuka, he looked like this.' and another will say, 'No, he looked like this. No, like this. Like this. And each visual will be grander than the last and I'll live in their minds forever."

* * *

On the ring side...

"I don't get what's so funny." Hiei retorted at the laughing Suzuka.

"I thought clowns made everybody else laugh." Kurama noted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Let it be sang throughout the land that upon my victory of this tournament, I'll first eradicate the elderly from the world." Suzuka declared. "In honor of the soon-to-be-late Genkai. And then, I shall strike down all those who refuse to worship me, the 'Beautiful Suzuka.'. And that, as they say will be that."

* * *

In the stands...

"Go back to﻿ the circus!" Botan hollered.

"Obye this, asshole!" Shizuru snapped, giving the middle-finger salute.

* * *

In the ring...

Suzuka simply fired a blast of energy at the booing crowd.

"I'm not a fan of insubordination." he told the silent crowd.

* * *

On the ring side...

"For once, they're showing taste." Hiei noted.

* * *

In the ring...

"I guess I fired them up." Suzuka laughed.

"So um, you think you might be ready?" Juri blinked.

"Yes, let's shut this jerk up." Genkai replied.

"Right, let the battle begin!" Juri declared.

"You're feeling so confident." Suzuka mocked. "Because you managed to defeat my front man. But while I did teach him everything that he knew, I didn't nearly teach everything that I do. Don't even think of using that same energy borrowing stunt on me, but afterward you have to lock onto its exact wavelength and as you will no doubt discover, I can disguise that as well as my face."

"You're frustrated." he laughed. "You can sense I have so much energy but you can't hone in on it. More of my art as I unleash my palette. I call this one 'Rainbow Cyclone'."

The five blasts of different colored energy clashed into Genkai, causing her to crash into the wall.

* * *

In the stands...

"Oh Genkai." Botan gaped.

"It seems Suzuka." Koto started, before correcting herself. "I mean, it seems the 'Beautiful Suzuka' has blasted Genkai with his gorgeous 'Rainbow Cyclone', and he didn't just knock her to the wall, he knocked her right smack through it."

* * *

In the ring...

"It's truly a spectacular attack." Suzuka chuckled. "Not only is it lethal, but it's killer to look at. All those vibrant different colors are so lovely on they, though I'm sure Genkai didn't think so as they plunged through her heart and blasted her into that wall."

"You! What are you waiting for" he barked.

"Oh right. Out of the ring. I'll start the count" Koto noted and started the countdown.

"What a tragedy it's over. I have 999 more faces and 999 more tricks I wanted to use." Suzuka remarked.

* * *

In the stands...

"Genkai's emerged from the rubble unharmed." Koto declared after the smoke cleared. "There's not even a scar or deep-bloodied gush on this woman. Not that it makes the 'Beautiful Suzuka's beautiful attack any less beautiful."

* * *

In the ring...

"Forgive me if I'm not impressed." Suzuka remarked after Genkai jumped back into the ring.

"I know you play by higher standards," Genkai noted. "But at least give me credit for the nose."

Twirling the red nose around her finger, she added, "If I had more time, I would have taken that big ugly grin off your face too."

"But... when did you do that?" Juri blinked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Naturally, my eyes could follow every inch of Genkai's movement." Kurama was astounded.

"I saw the whole thing too." Hiei added.

"Admit it, you two didn't." Athena teased, earning her a glare from Hiei.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama blinked at the returning Kuwabara.

"And only five hundred seconds too late to matter." Hiei added.

"Hey, where's that guy I was fighting? I wasn't done yet." Kuwabara demanded.

"So which is more humiliating, losing to an old man or to a clown?" Hiei snorted.

"A clown, definitely worse to a clown." Kuwabara replied as Kurama sweatdropped.

Athena hid a chuckle.

* * *

In the ring...

"You lost a nose, who cares." Genkai retorted, tossing the red nose back to Suzuka. "I've ripped off vital organs that were real."

"But I feel so naked without this." Suzuka complained.

"Stop your whining, you joker." Genkai snapped. "I put my whole body through hell to make it strong enough for my 'Spirit Wave Orb', and you're crying because of some nasal accessory? You're not a real fighter, I sure as hell won't waste what little spirit energy I have left on your half-assed routine. Why, it won't take more than these two bare winkled fists to knock that sissy makeup right off your face and onto the concrete right next to your rubber nose, so come on, kiddo. No matter what you throw, I promise not to use weapon other than my muscles to pound the beauty out of you."

"I'm not scared of an old lady!" Suzuka fumed. "If you're not going to use your spirit power, then neither will I! Toguro's got nothing on me! Welcome to the body of steel-muscle express!"

"Will you just look at these magnificent washboard abs." he boasted. "Watch me now as I repeatedly flex my packs."

* * *

In the stands...

"Featherweight." Toguro chuckled.

* * *

In the ring...

"Let me tell you what your problem is, Suzuka." Genkai started.

"Excuse me?" Suzuka echoed.

"Admittedly you have talent, you helped scrounge up a team of third rate demons and found weapons suiting them well enough to get them to the semi-finals. You know more about arsenals and techniques than anyone I've met, but like a true idiot you forgot all about your strength. You're nothing but a surface, a souped up car without an engine to move it, you're even weaker than your front man." Genkai snapped.

Suzuka roared at the insult and charged, Genkai punching him across the face.

Running alongside the skidding Suzuka, she then jumped onto his back repeatedly before sending him flying into the air with a kick. As Suzuka came falling down, Genkai ended with a punch to the back, breaking his bones.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Wow, she's amazing." Kuwabara noted.

"And the fact that he's substandard doesn't help him much." Kurama added.

* * *

In the ring...

"You see!" Genkai kicked Suzuka across the face, sending him twirling around the ring like a ballerina. Before Suzuka could land outside of the ring, Genkai followed up by another series of successful punches across the face.

"You sure don't have what it takes!" Genkai snapped in rhythm of her punches. "That's enough."

"Oh, I forgot to look at that so-called beautiful face of his." she added, noticing Suzuka's battered face.

"You okay?" Juri blinked as Suzuka stumbled over to her before falling to the ground.

"It seems 'Beautiful Suzuka' who has remarkably fogyish is pretty much incapacitated, making Genkai the winner!" she declared after poking Suzuka experimentally with her foot.

* * *

In the stands...

"Genkai is great." Botan gushed.

"She is cool." Shizuru agreed.

* * *

After the fight...

"Can you believe we made it to the finals?" Botan gushed. "You guys were all super!"

"I had a kick out of watching you fight, Kazuma." Yukina remarked.

"Why, thank you, Yukina. It's nice to see someone appreciates my strategy. See, there was no one worth wasting my energy on, so I had the bad guys reveal their weaknesses, so Genkai could knock 'em down." Kuwabara replied.

"More like you made a big mess and Genkai cleaned up after you, like someone always does." Shizuru corrected.

"Hey, that stung! You take that back sis!" Kuwabara protested.

"Just the truth bro." Shizuru deathpanned.

"Truth hurts." Athena giggled as Kurama hid his laughter behind his hand.

"Well, no one cares!" Kuwabara snapped.

"Actually, I'd like to hear it." Hiei interjected.

"Stay out of this shorty!" Kuwabara snapped.

"Now children, behave." Botan soothed.

"I'm leaving." Genkai remarked and walked off.

"It took all of us working as a team to make it this far." Kurama pointed out.

"Not him!" Hiei retorted, referring to Kuwabara.

"I fought just as many fights as you did!" Kuwabara snapped.

"And lost them both!" Hiei added.

"Greetings old friend, I have to talk to you soon." Toguro remarked as Genkai walked past him at the end of the T-junction.

"I know you do." Genkai replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. ArchRivals

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 19.

Disclaimers: YYH, D. and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 19: Arch-Rivals

* * *

"Welcome back from intermission, everyone!" Juri declared. "Let's bring out the next competitors. On my left, Team Gorenjya and on my right, the awesome Team Toguro!

* * *

In the stands...

"Team Toguro was the reining champions and through the screams of the crowd and by the betting polls, they're clearly the favorites of this tournament so far" Koto declared. "But here's three reasons why: Karasu, Bui and the eldest of the Toguro brothers. Human or demon, you go to to love what's next."

* * *

In the spectators' stands...

"Hey, there's only three of them." George noted. "It looks like that younger Toguro brother isn't even going to fight."

"What is it about team captains skipping their semi-finals?" Koenma fumed. "Hey, do you think he's in the bathroom, or something?"

"I'll bet he's going Number 2." George added.

* * *

In the stands...

"Well, we're just seconds from the game-time and the younger Toguro brother is still a no show." Koto noted. "This is highly unusual for him to miss."

* * *

In the ring...

"Better explain what's going on."Akarenjya demanded. "I don't like surprises."

"My brother has much more important business." the elder Toguro replied. "The three of us will be happy to fight you instead. Unless that doesn't satisfy, I can fight you alone if preferred."

"Don't mock me!" Akarenjya growled.

"Calm yourself, Aka." Momorenjya soothed. "This only gives us a better chance to destroy them."

* * *

In the stands...

"This is quite unreal. Toguro's absence is already shot clear just like Team Urameshi." Koto declared. "I'm looking at three to five."

* * *

In the hotel...

"The finals are two days away." Kuwabara noted at the sleeping Yusuke. "Why does he get his sleep schedule all screwy? He should take a shower or have a walk or something."

"Don't bother him" Genkai replied. "He'll wake up in time, even if he doesn't want to. There's something in him now and it won't let him miss that fight. I guess I'd better be off."

"Wait a second. Where are you going now?" Kuwabara asked as Genkai headed for the door.

"Tell Yusuke not to follow me." Genkai requested.

"Are you in trouble?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara?" Genkai added.

"Ma'am?" Kuwabara blinked.

"You have a gentle heart. Use it." Genkai replied, opening the door and left.

"What the heck? Hope this isn't a sign that people are going to act weird on me." Kuwabara muttered**.**

* * *

In the ring...

"Now, let's get this second battle of the final round underway!" Juri declared. "Karasu versus Midorenjya."

"Finally." Midorenjya remarked. "I've been waiting a long time to fight one of you guys. We've been taking smack in this tournament but we kept fighting and now I'll prove it's no coincidence that we came this far."

Karasu looked on unamused as Midorenjya powered up.

"Midorenjya has just created some sort of hazy green object." Juri noted. "No! And all my goodness, it smells really, really, really, really, bad."

Midorenjya then fired the energy at Karasu who merely stepped aside, dodging it.

* * *

In the stands...

"What a surprise for Section Seven." Koto remarked. "The acidic blast melted them with excruciating pain. Make sure to get the home release for that one, people."

* * *

In the ring...

"Everybody's always underestimating me." Midorenjya scoffed. "Right to the point that their bones start melting."

Karasu shut his eyes as he calmly approached the powering up Midorenjya.

"Tell all my other victims I've said."Midorenjya added, firing his energy blast.

"Fool" Karasu replied, jumping to avoid the attack.

Coming down on Midorenjya, he rested his hand on the demon's shoulder, causing the shoulder to explode after he landed.

"You tricked my arm..."Midorenjya stammered.

Karasu said nothing as imploded his other shoulder.

"Now what part should I dispose of next." Karasu asked. "The shoulder, the leg, or maybe your hand."

"Please, I give up."Midorenjya turned to flee.

"How disgraceful." Karasu scoffed, jumping up and implanting a bomb onto Midorenjya, imploding the demon when he landed.

"That fight is over!" Juri declared. "The winner by death is Karasu!"

* * *

In the stands...

_It's a deadly attack._ Kurama admitted. _He sends his energy directly into his opponent's body and implode them from inside. Too much for me. I fear everyone on that team will be so, at least while I'm still in my demon, I'm Shuichi._

"Kurama, Hiei, watch team Toguro's fights closely. We 'll need a win from each of you." Genkai told the two demons.

_Perhaps Hiei was wiser to disobey._ Kurama noted.

* * *

By the sea...

_Watch their fights?_ Hiei echoed, a camp fire blazing before him. _Sorry old woman, I have more important ways to spend my time._

With a cry, he powered up his Darkness Flame, sending it into the camp fire, the combined flames tunneling up into the sky.

* * *

In the forest...

Genkai reminisced.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey!" the younger Genkai greeted the younger Toguro._

* * *

"Master Genkai." Botan greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be inside, trying to recover yourself?" Yukina asked. "That was such a giant battle you fought"

"Yes, of course." Genkai replied. "I was just getting some fresh air first."

"So, tell me, is our die-hard Spirit Squad ready to cheer for the boys?" she asked.

"Tip-top and ready to scream." Botan beamed. "Don't have to worry about that. Though just boy won't be exactly right, would it?"

"We all know you're the real muscle behind the whole operation." she prodded jokingly.

"So you're Keiko." Genkai looked at the younger girl.

"Yes?" Keiko blinked.

"Take care of Yusuke, he loves you." Genkai requested.

"I'll be seeing you around." she waved and walked off.

"Something's wrong here." Shizuru noted.

"Oh, don't worry about her." Botan assured. "She's the classic joker, you know. Let's head back to the room now. I'm feeling dead tired, really."

* * *

In the ring...

"And quickly onto Match Two." Juri declared. Bui versus Kirenjya. Take your stances please."

* * *

In the stands...

"Oh now, this could have promise." Koto noted. "Kirenjya has unsheathed a humongous sword from his back."

* * *

In the ring...

"This is my little secret weapon." Kirenjya chuckled. "And of course by little, I mean gigantic. Look at this baby. I had planned on saving this for the final round of the tournament, but you look way too deserving of an extra large sized defeat."

Bui said nothing and materialized an even bigger axe from thin air.

"Oh damn..." Kirenjya cursed.

* * *

In the stands...

"And Bui retaliates by creating an axe out of thin air." Koto declared. "You really need to find a TV screen. I didn't know they made axes this big."

* * *

In the ring...

"That's very impressive." Kirenjya chuckled. "But we all know size isn't everything."

_That axe will take forever to swing._ He decided. _At close range, he'll be helpless._

"Alright fighters," Juri declared. "You may begin!"

_Too late, Bui._ Kirenjya grinned as he reached his desired distance from the oversized fighter.

Before Kirenjya could do anything, Bui sliced him into half in a blink of an eye.

* * *

In the stands...

"Oh my goodness, it was so beautiful." Koto gushed. "Bones thrown everywhere. Bui finishes Kirenjya with one single blow."

* * *

In the ring...

"I don't understand." Akarenjya stammered. "If these fighters are so strong, why are they obeying that little man?"

"It's simple, really." the elder Toguro chuckled. "Because even the strongest man knows when to be afraid. Let me take the rest of you at once. If I lose, we'll forfeit the match to you."

"Fine,we'll take it." Akarenjya snapped. "You'll pay for your pride, you sick little creature!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Well now, this promises to be exciting and Toguro offers to face the remaining three in a winner-takes-all match." Koto declared.

* * *

In the ring...

"Begin!" Juri declared.

"You know what to do." Akarenjya remarked, the three charging at the elder Toguro.

"Keep your head and use the stroke in them."Aorenjya echoed.

"Our teamwork has never been overpowered." Momorenjya droned.

* * *

In the stands...

"Here we go." Koto started. "We all saw Team Gorenjya employ this move earlier on in the tournament and it's nearly impossible to defend against. With the onslaught of fading in and out images, twenty fighters seem to be going at once. The opponent doesn't know who to hit."

* * *

In the ring...

"Gorenjya Battalion!" the three chorused.

The elder Toguro smirked and as he extended his tentacles, piercing the three at once.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm really quite for fighting the larger groups." the elder Toguro replied.

"Well, both still alive after all that?" he noted as Aorenjya and Akarenjya struggled to get up. "You really did earn your place in the semi-finals. As a reward for your impressive endurance, I promised to spare one of your lives. So, which one of you wants it more?"

"Don't be a fool! You have no choice but to kill us!" Akarenjya snapped. "If not, we'll just get stronger until one day we'll kill you instead."

"He's only speaking for himself." Aorenjya cut in. "Spare my life! I'll do anything that you asked."

"The decision is made." the elder Toguro chuckled, as he stabbed his fingers through Aorenjya's face. "In the Demon World, there's no place for grubbers."

"Bui and Karasu said the same thing as you when they challenged us and were beaten down." he told Akarenjya. "They were much prettier then. Brother's come to quite prefer people like you to fight on our side now. No loyalties to confuse. Also, their desire to kill us keeps them motivated to improve. Brother would find you perfect for us. That's why I swore to spare you."

"However," he added. "Brother's not here at the moment and we have one most important difference."

"I always hate keeping my promises." he smirked, stabbing Akarenjya through the head with his finger.

His laughter rang through the stadium as he licked the blood off his finger.

* * *

In the forest...

"We've both been waiting for this." Toguro turned as Genkai stepped into the thicket.

* * *

In the ring...

"That's it for the semi-finals." Juri declared at the fight. "Please join us two days from now at noon."

* * *

In the stadium...

"Hey, check it out." a demon told his companions as he spotted Kurama in the hall.

"How did you like the competition, Kurama?" he mocked. "Look out, it's a dead man walking!"

_I must find the secret to causing that transformation._ Kurama decided.

He was stopped in his tracks when Bui and Karasu blocked his path.

"You're the only one who watched." Karasu noted. "Your team must be very confident."

"Either that or in denial." Kurama added.

"Yes, accepting the truth would be easier." Karasu replied. "The finals will come and the four of you will die."

"Just four?" Kurama echoed.

"Yes, of course. One of you dies today." Karasu supplied.

Bui slammed his fist into the wall, diverting Kurama's attention.

_I only let him go for a second and he's completely vanished._ Kurama thought, looking around for Karasu. _I can't sense him at all._

He stiffened when he felt Karasu's hands behind him.

"Your hair is a bit.. damaged, Kurama." Karasu noted, fingering the red hair of his prey. "Human bodies are so frail. I know you fear what my touch can do to you, and yet... maybe you also want to know it."

"Get away!" Kurama hissed, swinging his arm at Karasu who leapt overhead and landed next to Bui.

"No need to get upset." Karasu chided. "It's just a game. As a fighter, I like you best, Kurama. And when I like something, I like to take it away. It gives me a certain feeling like pondering an answerable question. You don't reach the results you want, and you're swept with an empty despair that makes you feel alive. Save your fight for me, okay?"

_I cannot win this way._ Kurama growled as Karasu and Bui walked off.

* * *

In the forest...

"You've gotten old." Toguro noted. "It's bizarre."

"You haven't changed a single bit." Genkai snapped. "Fifty years I lived in solitude, hoping I could've avoided this situation and never have to see you again. And do you realize how close I was? But in my twilight years, you have to get tangled up with my apprentice and pull me along. Why did you bring him here?"

"My association with Yusuke is separate." Toguro replied. "It just so happen that you have to be involved. Though I confess seeing you is a bonus to my plan. You used to be so beautiful. I remember. There are faces a person looks at to feel at ease. For a while, you were mine. So, why did you put that mask on? Did you not want me to see you in your younger appearance again?"

"Cut the sentimental crap." Genkai barked. "I wore that mask because I didn't want to be stalked by one of the hundreds of demons who wants my head on their wall. Due almost entirely to your behavior, and thank you so much for that."

"You're considerably weaker now." Toguro noted. "You've given away your orb, am I correct?"

"Yes, all my power is with Yusuke now." Genkai admitted.

"Well then," Toguro smirked. "It's time for us to end our chapter."

* * *

In the hotel...

Yusuke was startled awake by the immense increase in power.

"Hey, you're up in time afterall." Kuwabara noted. "Are you okay, Urameshi? You have a nightmare?"

"Genkai," Yusuke started. "Where did she go to?"

"I don't really know that." Kuwabara replied. "She did say for you not to follow her though."

"You idiot!" Yusuke snapped.

"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as Yusuke jumped out of bed and took off. "Tell me what's going on?!"

_Come on..._ Yusuke urged as he exited the hotel.

* * *

In the forest...

"Hmph, Eternal youth and power. I see the committee did a great job on your request." Genkai noted after Toguro powered up.

"A decision you should have made too. You could still have your youth. It's most disturbing, looking at your face, this hag you've become." Toguro remarked,

"The man that I had so much respect for has lowered himself to an ordinary thug. You think I like seeing you? Honestly I can't stand it!" Genkai snapped.

"Fair enough, that is precisely why one of us has to go!" Toguro chuckled. "Goodbye friend!"

"You sold your soul for a crappy fantasy. I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Genkai barked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Before The Storm! Overcoming Sorrow

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I updated this fic, considering I _finally_ found the subbed version of the anime; another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 20.

Disclaimers: YYH, D. Gray Man and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 20: Before The Storm! Overcoming Sorrow

* * *

"Koenma-sama?" the grief-stricken Botan approached her employer as Koenma and George watched Yusuke before the cave he had his final test in. "Is Genkai-shihan really…"

"I must've told you, haven't I?" Koenma reminded. "Genkai was destined to raise up a successor, and then vanish."

* * *

"Toguro…" Hiei muttered, arriving at the battle site to see the large hole the younger Toguro had created on the ground. His Jagen eye flaring, he slammed a punch onto the earth beside the gaping hole. "Damn! I _will_ master the Kokuryu-Ha technique by tomorrow." He swore. "You miserable monster…" he hissed, seeing that the hole he created was significantly smaller than Toguro's.

* * *

_It's not use!_ Kurama cursed, his image-training wielding no results. _He's got it all over me in speed, spectral power and everything else. No matter how many times I try fighting the image of Karasu, I can't find so much as a clue as to how to beat him._

"Hey, Kurama!" Kuwabara called. "Finally I've found someone. Have you seen Uramashi around?"

"No." Kurama blinked.

"Where could he have gone?" Kuwabara wondered. "The moment he woke up, he took off someplace looking pale. And Baa-san said she had some important business to take care off by herself and she hasn't come back either. Of all the…!"

_Then it's true._ Kurama realized what Karasu had met earlier. _The Reiki that disappeared… was that Genkai-shihan?_ "Who's there?" he demanded, hearing a rustle in the bushes.

"You two are alone, huh?" The unmasked Suzuki mused. "Perfect."

"Who are you?" Kuwabara pressed.

"The Beautiful Demon Battler, Suzuki." Suzuki replied.

"Suzuki?" Kuwabara echoed. "You mean…? You're the one who was beaten so horribly by Genkai, the one who was also Onji from the Uratogi Team? That Suzuki?"

"When you speak of me, do not forget to attach the word 'beautiful' before my name." Suzuki snapped. "Although now, that name only rings hollow." He sighed. "After having the difference in our abilities driven home to me like that, I've been reduced to being an ordinary circus clown."

_And here I thought he was clown enough from the start…_ Kurama mused. "It's nothing." He assured, noting Suzuki's look. "I would ask what business you have with us."

"I've come to give you something." Suzuki replied.

"What are those?" Kuwabara inquired, seeing the bottle and sword hilt in the blonde's hands.

"'The Fruit of Former Life' and the 'Sword of Trials'." Suzuki answered.

"The Fruit of Former Life?" Kurama blinked, taking the bottle.

"These are the items that I gave to Uraurashima and Shishiwakamaru." Suzuki explained. "The Fruit of Former Life is the fleshy part of the Tokitadare blossom recently discovered in the Demon Realm. Uraurashima used it in a mist form. However, if you would drink it in liquid form, you should be able to return to your Yoko form for a long time. The Sword of Trials is made from leechcedar and draws out the Ki of whomever holds it in order to grow. This is a shape-shifting spectral sword." He added, catching the hilt the terrified Kuwabara tossed at him. "The form it takes depends on the disposition of whomever is holding it. I should tell you two something about both items. That is, they are both still in the experimental stages. Once you use them, even I don't know what kind of terrible side effects they might have. Use them or toss them away is up to you. See you around." He bade the two farewell.

"Why are you giving these to us?" Kurama asked.

"I once fought against Toguro myself." Suzuki replied. "Just by seeing him at 30%, I was so overcome by terror I would have licked the bottoms of Toguro's boots to save my life. That's how badly I fell apart, begging for my life. When I did, he was moved to compassion and said the following: When someone goes beyond disgracing themselves like this, I lose even my will to kill them. I see you as nothing more than scum. Afterward, I improved my skills, changed my name and appearance and led the Uratogi Team to the tournament. But then, you guys completely worked us over. I'm not asking you to take revenge for me. I just want to believe that there's someone even stronger than Toguro. I've learned well during this fight that it's not me. I want to believe that someone will come along and destroy Toguro's sense of values."

"Is that…" Kuwabara gaped, seeing Yusuke's 'Spirit Gun' blast shoot up into the night sky.

"Yusuke…" Kurama breathed.

"It couldn't be!" even Hiei was stunned.

"Incredible!" Suzuki gaped. "What force! Unbelievable! Knowing him… knowing Uramashi Yusuke…"

* * *

"Yusuke…" Ami breathed in relief back in her shared hotel room with Kurama, knowing that Spirit Detective had straightened his emotions. _What the…_ her senses went on high alert went she picked up an overtly _familiar_ presence in the room. "Yoko…" she slowly turned to face the silver fox demon who was smirking at her.

"Hi Princess." The golden-eyed demon's smirk widened.

"This…" Ami gaped. "Shouldn't be possible."

"Well, it is." The five-tailed demon grinned. Picking his astonished lover up bridal-style, he carried her over to the bed. "Now, how about we continue where we left off _last_ _time_?"

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed." Ami joked, Yoko having returned to his Kurama self fifteen minutes later.

"Looks like Suzuki was right." Kurama remarked.

"Suzuki?" Ami echoed. "The one from Uratogi Team?"

"The very same." Kurama nodded. "I need to meet up with the others." He sat up.

"About Genkai…" Ami whispered. "You knew, right?"

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "Kinda of."

Tomorrow," Ami started. "Don't get killed."

"I won't." Kurama assured, kissing her on the forehead before exiting the room.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ami sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. The Turbulent Final Round Begins

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 20.

Disclaimers: YYH, D. Gray Man and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 21: The Turbulent Final Round Begins

* * *

"Athena, Botan." Koenma greeted the two girls. "Have you safely taken Genkai over, Botan?"

"Yeah." The Grim Reaper nodded. "I've never found my job escorting people to the Spirit World to be as painful as it was this time." She wept.

"What are you talking about?" Koenma chided. "I informed you about Genkai a long time ago. Cheer up, would you? Genkai has committed everything to Yusuke. She should have been content with that."

"Koenma-sama, we need to get going." George reminded.

"That's right." Koenma agreed. "See you two. Today, I will be quite busy myself."

"Koenma-sama is going to be busy?" Botan wondered.

"Even though he always seem to have so much free time?" Ami echoed. "Something's fishy."

* * *

"Yusuke," Kurama voiced. "What about the fifth man who will be taking the place of Genkai-shihan?"

"He's probably here by now." Yusuke replied.

"The Uramashi Team will now enter!" Juri declared.

"Those guys are so annoying." Kuwabara muttered, amidst the roars. "Don't they know anything about etiquette?"

"Quiet please." Juri silenced the crowd. "Continuing on, the Toguro Team will now enter. Ladies and gentlemen, we ask that you please quiet down." She requested. "Now, according to the tournament rules, the final round is to be fought one-on-one. It is to be based on five battles, and whichever team first wins three matches will be the winner. As long as neither team has any members who have died as a result of fighting, we must have both teams produce a fifth member."

"I guess we have no choice then." The younger Toguro chuckled. "In that case, why don't I call him in?"

"That's…" Yusuke gaped as Sakyo entered the arena.

* * *

"That man is the Toguro Team's owner?" Keiko blinked, the girls entering the spectators' stands. "Did you know?"

"No, this is the first time I've seen him." Yukina admitted.

"Shizuru?" Ami blinked at the stunned elder Kuwabara sibling. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Shizuru assured.

* * *

"Fight?" Sakyo echoed. "No, I won't have you misunderstand. I only wish to watch the deaths of the Uramashi Team from the best vantage point. As captain, the possibility of my turn coming around… is zero."

"Now, Uramashi Team, please bring forth your fifth man as well." Juri requested. "The Uramashi Team being short on participants, we hereby declare the Toguro Team to be the victors by default..." She declared after a while.

"Hold it, I'm the fifth man." Koenma cut her off.

"What kind of strange Reiki is this?" Kuwabara asked, the cloud of dry ice flooded the ground.

"It's not Reiki." Koenma corrected. "It's just ordinary dry ice."

"Koenma?" Kuwabara gaped.

"Act all important, will you?" Yusuke sighed.

"Those of us who rule Spirit World do not normally become involved with matters of the lower realms." Koenma explained. "However, the situation being what it is, it seems I cannot help but participate."

* * *

"So, this is the business Koenma had to attend to?" Botan realized.

"Koenma-sama, give them a fight!" George shouted from his seat. "This is so grand of you, Koenma-sama." He wept.

* * *

"Are you really able to fight?" Kuwabara pressed.

"Not to worry." Koenma assured. "If, by some remote chance, my turn to fight comes up…" he showed them his escape jet pack. "I am prepared to escape any time!"

"Of all the…" Kuwabara exclaimed, even the normally stoic Hiei sweatdropped. ""What is it with you?"

* * *

"He really does look stupid." George sighed.

* * *

"Just a moment." Juri stopped Yusuke. "As long as Contestant Genkai is around, we will not permit an alternate for her."

"Genkai is…" Yusuke started.

"We don't mind." Sakyo assured.

"As I see it, since we couldn't see her Reiki very much at all anyway, she would only be window dressing in order to achieve the required number of people, right?" Karasu reasoned.

"You see things quite well." Koenma remarked.

"Don't you go acting big!" Kuwabara retorted.

With the starting bell sounding, Karasu stepped forward to take the first fight.

"Leave this one to me." Kuwabara declared. "I'm going to put that guy away nice and hard."

"Wait." Kurama stepped forth. "I'll go."

"The final round, first match, is between Karasu of Toguro Team and Kurama of Uramashi Team." Juri announced.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Explosion! The Yoko Awakened

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 21.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 22: Explosion! The Yoko Awakened

* * *

"The final round of the Dark Tournament!' Juri declared. "Round 1! The Toguro Team, Karasu versus the Uramashi Team, Kurama!"

* * *

"The fiercely contested Dark Tournament has finally, finally reached its final round!" Koto announced. "Everyone in the stadium is unanimously cheering for Karasu of the Toguro Team."

"What are you talking about?" Keiko snapped. "There are those of us rooting for the Uramashi Team here too, to be sure!"

"Kurama, good luck." Shizuru beamed.

"Koenma-sama, give them a good fight!" George shouted. "I forgot to give Koenma-sama my thorny bat." He informed the girls.

* * *

"Are those guys going to be all right, cheering that loudly?" Yusuke wondered.

"Kurama." Kuwabara voiced. "Are you planning on using that drug you got from Suzuki?"

"I already took it about two minutes ago." Kurama replied. "I tried it out several times, and when you use it as a liquid, it takes a little bit of time for its effects to appear."

"Several times?" Kuwabara echoed. "Then you already tried taking some of it before you came here?"

"I'm not as daring as to use it abruptly in the middle of battle." Kurama chuckled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kuwabara was not convinced.

"Suzuki was right in what he said." Kurama confirmed. "One swallow will allow me to return to my original form for about fifteen minutes. That's plenty of time to defeat this guy."

"Now then, I will go over the matters that require attention for these matches." Juri continued.

* * *

"Botan, is something the matter?" Keiko asked.

"Nothing's wrong at all." Botan put on her kitty face. "I'm the same cheery Botan as always."

"Right…" Keiko muttered. "But you know, it's too bad about Grandma Genkai. I wonder why she's not appearing in the finals."

"I bet…" Shizuru started.

"Fighting back-to-back in the semi-finals must have been hard on her, you know?" Ami defended.

"Right." Botan beamed. "After all, she did say something about not being able to win out on age, come to think of it."

"Where are you going?" Keiko asked, Botan getting out of her seat. "It's about to start."

"I'm just going to pick some flowers for a bit." Botan chuckled.

"Something about Botan has been strange, even since last night." Keiko mused.

* * *

"Cheer up." Shizuru chided, having met up with Botan in the corridor. "If you, as her escort, keep brooding about it, Grandma won't be able to find peace over there, right?"

"You knew?" Botan gasped.

"I, too, have kept company with Grandma off-and-on for a long time now." Shizuru explained. "Yesterday, she came to pay her respects. She said to take care. That woman just had that sort of personality. She was quite open-hearted, you know? She didn't' say what was happening, but I'm sure she herself was content about it."

"But…" Botan let her tears flow. "But still… I… just can't let it go."

"Let's let the guys take care of the rest." Shizuru assured. "And if they get done in, then I'll go in instead and kill him."

* * *

"And now, the first match, begin!" Juri gave the go-ahead.

"You're sure you're… okay with that?" Karasu inquired. "You must have gotten a glimpse of my power earlier. Knowing that, you haven't come here to be killed without putting up a fight, right?"

"I'll change soon enough." Kurama retorted. "If it's to defeat you, I'll become anything I have to."

"I'll count on that." Karasu snorted and powered up.

_He certainly is incredible._ Kurama admitted, letting loose his petal storm. _In this form, I probably have no chance of winning, no matter what I do. However, once I return to my Yoko form, there's a chance I can win. In order for me to do that, I need to buy some time, and fight him from a distance. I have to… I have to avoid Karasu touching me, no matter what._ "Fuka Enbu-jin!" he cast his petal formation.

"An array of flower petals, sharpened to have a razor's edge, huh?" Karasu mused, sensing one of the petals scratch his cheek. "It's quite elegant. However, they are fragile." He continued walking into the whirlwind. "Frail, weak, not to mention fleeting things.

_No defensive posture, huh?_ Kurama frowned. _Just what I was hoping for. My Fuka Enbu-jin attack will invade his space, and slice up everything there._

Karasu simply combusted the attacks petals.

_That's impossible._ Kurama was shocked. _He didn't even touch the flower petals._

"You've got my powers all wrong, don't you?" Karasu chuckled. "I inject my Yoki into the body of whomever I touch, causing an explosion from the inside. That is what you thought, isn't it? You cannot see the true form of my Yoki, which is to say, that is the difference between our spectral powers. I will ask you again. Are you sure you're okay in that form?"

"Rose Whip!" Kurama let loose his trademark attack, after dodging Karasu's swipes.

"You still refuse to give up, even knowing the difference between our abilities." Karasu tsked, burning off the vine. "Most laudable. That is, after all, why I like you. However, no matter how much affection you lavish on something you like, in time, they grow old, and die." He closed in for an attack, Kurama dodging his claws. "In which case, I will kill them with my own hands. I have always done so. When something that I love dies at my hand, it feels so good that I cannot stand it."

_Strange,_ Kurama mused, dodging Karasu's swipes. _Enough time has passed that I should have turned back into Yoko._ Jumping back, he dodged Karasu's out-stretched claw, only to have his arm implode.

"I did not touch you just now." Karasu chuckled. Blocking off Kurama's escape, he imploded his opponent's thigh. "All right, I'll give you a hint. Just as you are able to control plants with you Yoki, I am also able to control a certain thing. What's more, I'm also able to create it. It is in my right hand at this moment. Even so, you're probably unable to see it. I'm grown tired of all this talking. Are you just about ready to die? Lastly, I will take spiritual object that I control, and intensify its manipulation even further so that you can see it. It's a bomb." He manifested his weapon and tossed it at his defenseless opponent.

* * *

"Kurama…" Keiko gasped, the redhead engulfed in the explosion.

_I don't want to have anything to do with having to take the rest of you to the Spirit World, too…_ Botan teared.

* * *

"That was a pretty sharp trick." Karasu admitted, spotting a red rose embedded in his palm and crushed the flower in his hand.

"That was a close one." Yoko admitted, emerging from the smoke. "Had this been Minamino Shuichi's body, it would have been blown to bits."

* * *

"Way to go!" George cheered. "Hang in there, Kurama!"

* * *

"You create bombs, huh?" Yoko started. "I am pleased to meet someone from the class among the Yokai with the ability to control things, the Quest Class, but I am still going to kill you."

"It is you who is going to die." Karasu snapped.

"I can see these clearly now." Yoko grinned, Karasu forming two eyeball bombs. "So those things hovering around you are the explosives that you control, then?" pulling two roses from his hair, he tossed them at the incoming grenades, destroying them before they hit him. "I get it now, if my opponent is a Quest Class Yokai, that would explain why Minamino Shuichi is not yet up to the task."

"Not yet?" Karasu echoed. "Did you say…? Will that be your excuse when you lose?" he chuckled. "You cannot beat me, even as you are now. Would you like to try?" he surrounding himself with his bat-like explosives.

Yoko dodged the first wave, maneuvering to avoid the next attack.

"'Trace-eye' homing bombs." Karasu chuckled. "They are subordinate beings made from my Yoki. It is the power of the Quest that allows the image to materialize."

"Do you know of the plant known as the Ojigi weed?" Yoko inquired. "It's a perennial from South America which reacts to vibrations, to being touched or to flammables by closing its leaves."

"I'm not interesting in horticulture." Karasu retorted, his bombs, cornering the silver fox. "You're surrounded. This is what you might call a desperate situation."

"I'm not so sure about that." Yoko countered, summoning the Ojigi plants from underneath the ring, taking out the bombs around him. "The Ojigi weed of the Demon World is rather aggressive. It goes after anything that moves or is laden with flammables on its own. Woman, unless you wish to die, do not move." He warned.

"Right!" Juri stammered.

"It appears that it has considered you to be its enemy." Yoko noted, Karasu having no choice, but to dodge the monstrous pods. "You cannot run from it."

Karasu snorted when his path was blocked off by another three more Ojigi plants. Dodging the energy streams the pods blasted at him, he tossed one of his bombs at a pod, setting it ablaze, but was stunned to see the said plant unharmed and emerging from the smoke.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. The Desperate Kurama! A Final Measure

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 22.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 23: The Desperate Kurama! A Final Measure

* * *

"They do have feelings, so it would be bad for you if you angered them." Yoko reminded. "Your half-assed attack has created an adverse reaction." He chided, the Ojigi closing in on Karasu. Grabbing him within its jaws, it held Karasu still, forcing his mouthpiece off, before the other pods encased him in a cocoon. "That was more disappointing than I was expecting." He noted. "I would have liked to toy with you another two or three minutes."

* * *

"Koenma-sama!" George called from the stands. "Your face has turned back to normal!"

* * *

"That is serious." Koenma gaped. "This won't do." Pulling his cap over his face, he readjusted himself.

* * *

"He did it." Keiko breathed in relief.

"That's my fox." Ami beamed proudly.

"He's terribly far removed from my own Kazu, that's for sure." Shizuru agreed.

* * *

"Judging Karasu to be unable to continue fighting, Kurama is the victor." Juri declared, the silver fox walking off. "Huh?" he blinked when the sphere lowered itself to the ground.

"What?" Yoko gasped, the Ojigi imploding with within.

"Who are you calling incapable of fighting?" Karasu demanded, freeing himself from his cage.

"I was wrong!" Juri stammered. "My mistake! I was mistaken. The match continues. Please, excuse me." She fled out of the ring. "Just what is going on here?" she wondered.

"I've taken a liking to you, Kurama." Karasu admitted. "Now I want to kill you even more." Taking in air from his mouth, his powered up, changing his black hair into blond. "Die!" he released his power. Now encased in a sphere of his powers, he shot towards Yoko, the resulting explosion blasting apart part of the stadium wall.

_There should have been more time._ Kurama wondered, now back in his human self. _Why? I tried it out several times. Could the effects of the drug have start wearing off faster?_

"Sorry to interrupt you while you're lost in thought," Karasu stated. "But it's time to say your prayers. That you may at least die an easy death. It would appear you don't have enough Yoki left to make a plant into a weapon." He noted, Kurama was unable to form his most basic weapon. "You are no longer up to being able to see my Yoki either, right? Announce that you have given up. I will kill you in such a way that you will not suffer."

Kurama ignored him and leapt back into the ring, using hand-on-hand combat against his opponent.

"Have you lost your mind from your injuries?" Karasu taunted, dodging the punches and kicks. "Coming close to me is suicidal."

"If I can't see your Yoki, then it's all the same, no matter where I am." Kurama retorted. Dodging Karasu's attack, he slammed a palm thrust into Karasu's chest.

"That was a pretty good thrust." Karasu admitted. "Or so I'll like to say. This was what you were after, right?" he dug out the seed. "Shimaneki grass, huh? Your rehashed attacks won't work. Let me commend you for injuring me not once, but twice now."

"Caught you." The underground bomb grinned, trapping Kurama.

"My underground explosive, the Muddy Bomb." Karasu explained.

"Just a little longer." The Muddy Bomb droned and exploded.

"Even if you'd like to move, it must be all you can do just to stand up, right?" Karasu taunted, surrounding his red-haired opponent in a minefield of shapeless bombs. "There's nothing you can do. You can't call on any plants from the Demon World. You can no longer make a plant into a weapon, either. Am I wrong? It would be a simple matter for me to blow you to bits. But I'm not going to do so. I'll make your precious Goddess watch as I kill you slowly. This is my revenge on the two of you. Athena's grief will give me _so_ much pleasure." And let his bombs do their work.

* * *

"I can't watch anymore." Keiko looked away.

"That Karasu guy is so cruel." Shizuru remarked. "For him not be finish him off all at once like this…"

"Finish him off nothing!" Ami snapped. "Kurama still hasn't lost!"

"There's no way Kurama is going to be done in by that guy, not by that pal of Toguro's." Botan agreed.

* * *

"You've done well to put me to this much trouble." Karasu chuckled. "I wish I could place you at my side forever. As your reward, I will let your beautiful face remain just as pretty as it is."

_It looks like you still haven't realized it, huh?_ Kurama got back to his feet. _What it was I was really after. The place where you are bleeding from, your heart. Now all I have to do is summon a bloodsucking plant that loves Yokai blood. You have got it all so terribly wrong. Even in this form, I am able to summon Demon World plants; in exchange for me dying._

"Now then, shall we move along?" Karasu asked, closing for the finishing move, sending the rest of his explosives into Kurama's body.

"Kurama is down!" Juri declared, hurrying over to Kurama's battered form. "I will make the count."

_I will use up all of my remaining spectral power,_ Kurama got up before Juri finished the countdown. _This is my last resort. I _really_ hope she can forgive me for doing this again._

"I don't need you to count." Karasu retorted. "It's who lives and who dies."

_No, it's not._ Kurama corrected.

"Die!" Karasu fired his attack.

_You're dying too!_ Kurama called forth the last vestige of his energy to summon the Bloodsucking Plant which immediately latched itself onto the wound on Karasu's chest and drained him of his life blood, just as its summoner collapsed to the ground.

"A bloodsucking plant…" Karasu was stunned. "Impossible… there's no way you could summon this…"

Its work done, the plant blossomed into a rose-like flower, having killed its victim.

* * *

"Kurama…" Botan gaped.

"Don't tell me he has died…" Yukina was shocked.

"That can't be true." Botan protested.

"But still, it looks as though he exerted the last of his power." Shizuru reasoned.

"That can't be…" Keiko breathed.

* * *

_I'm alive…_ Kurama was surprised to find himself still breathing. _But why? Without me realizing it, has my spectral power begun increasing? So that's it._ He knew what occurred. _The effect of the drug hasn't grown weaker. The power of Yoko is returning to Minamino Shuichi's body._ He rose to his feet.

"Uh…" even Juri was stunned at the turnabout.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Intimidation! Bui Removes His Armor

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 24.

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 24: Intimidation! Bui Removes His Armor

* * *

"What's this, Bui?" the elder Toguro mused. "Are you saying you want to go? That's unusual for you, to become so affirmative. Very well, go out there and let them have a taste of the terror of death."

"Yusuke," Hiei voiced. "I wanted to go against black-glasses there, but out of consideration for Genkai, I'll concede him to you. I'll make do with that one." He moved to the ring.

"In the second match, for the Uramashi Team, Hiei." Juri declared. "For the Toguro Team, Bui."

"That's your weapon, is it?" Hiei inquired, Bui summoning his axe. "You intend to treat me like a small fry?"

"The second match of the final round, Bui versus Hiei. Begin!" Juri gave the go-ahead.

"Act like you mean it." Hiei chided, dodging Bui's first strike. "I don't even feel like fighting back. You think you can toy around with me, don't you?" he glared, dodging the stone tiles Bui tossed at him. "Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shō!" and incinerated the flying rocks with his flaming fist. His fist then met Bui's axe, breaking it. "Enough already." He snapped, Bui summoning another axe. "No matter how many axes you produce, it won't do you any good." With that, he vaporized the flying weapon with his fire. "I told you to come at me like you mean it. Do you think that non-Yoki conducting scrap iron will be of any use against me? I've just about reached my limit with you."

"Indeed, you don't appear to be an opponent I can beat with my armour in place." Bui admitted. "I have only been defeated in battle only one time before. I had only intended to remove this armour when I fought that man once again."

"You're sure about this?" Hiei smirked. "You'll end up taking my attacks head-on."

"Not to worry." Bui assured. "Usually, armour is worn in order to defend against attacks from the outside. But in my case, it's a little different." He added, shedding his armour. "I wear it in order to suppress my own power. A terrible power that not even I am able to reign in." at that, he unleashed his Battle Aura. "You get serious too." He insisted. "We'll make this something to remember."

"You're right." Hiei agreed. "I think I'll do just that. What?" his eyes widened when Bui's Battle Aura nullified his flames.

"Aura Battle Cross Attack!" Bui sent a cross-shaped energy blast at Hiei, only to have it backfire when Hiei led the energy blast back at its caster.

"What?" Hiei was stunned to find his opponent unscathed, his Battle Aura blazing as strongly as before.

"I told you to get serious." Bui reminded, removing himself out of the crater. "Did you think that such cheap tricks could get you anywhere? My temper is short. If you're going to continue to act so full of yourself, I'll kill you before you can use your Kokuryūha."

"Is that so?" Hiei snorted. "You want to see it that badly, do you? You're going to regret this." with that, he ripped off the seal and unwrapped the bandages around his arm. "There is no turning back now. I've forgotten how to wrap it up again."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Howl of the Kokuryūha!

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 25.

Disclaimers: Maybe I should play the lottery sometime so I can buy out some rights to Yu Yu Hakusho _and_ Sailor Moon. _Then_ I won't have to write any more of these disclaimers.

Chapter 25: The Ultimate Technique! Howl of the Kokuryūha!

* * *

"Now, let me show you the perfected Ensatsu Kokuryūha!" Hiei declared, the black flames erupting from his arm. The sheer power of the demonic flames rattled the arena, bringing down parts of the walls.

_The Jaō Ensatsu-ken's greatest, most powerful secret technique, Ensatsu Kokuryūha._ Bui mused. _If I can avoid it, I can win. A Kokuryūha that is turned back will return to its caster. And then, he will be scotched and devoured by the very Kokuryu that he himself unleashed._

"Take this!" Hiei released his attack. "Ensatsu Kokuryūha!"

Bui summoned his Battle Aura, meeting the flame dragon head-on.

"Don't take my Kokuryūha so lightly." Hiei retorted, adding more power to his dragon.

_I cannot allow myself to lose!_ Bui was determined to hold back the rampaging beast, recalling Toguro's words.

The colossal dragon then burnt out the demonic audience possessing weaker Yoki, before breaking through the roof, taking Bui with it.

"I did it." Bui grinned, having forced the titanic dragon back with one last ditch of effort.

_What?_ Hiei was stunned as his own attack came crashing into him.

"I did it." Bui chuckled, the dragon having devoured its caster, before fading away. "I have beaten the Ensatsu-ken techniques."

"Seeing as how Hiei to be unable to continue fighting," Juri sniffled, as she watched the flame dragon vanish. "Bui is declared…"

"This, starting right now," Hiei cut her off, re-manifesting in the ring. "Is what I wanted to show you."

"Impossible…" Bui was shocked.

* * *

"So, this is where it begins." Ami remarked, realizing what Hiei had done.

"That's right." Shizuru agreed. "This is where Hiei begins showing what he's truly made of."

"I'm frightened." Yukina whispered.

"He doesn't look all that different from how he was earlier, though." Keiko was confused. "Except that the dragon on his arm has vanished."

* * *

"Do you see this?" Hiei smirked. "This is the Yoki of the one who has mastered the Kokuryūha. There are many who misunderstand this, but the Kokuryūha isn't just a simple projectile weapon. It is a nutritive that explosively raises the caster's Yoki. In other words, it is just fodder."

_What am I afraid of?_ Bui wondered. _Even supposing he has mastered the Kokuryūha, there's no way my own Battle Aura can lose out._ That decided, he let loose a series of furious punches on Hiei; the half-fire demon simply stood still, taking on the attacks as if they were nothing. _My Battle Aura…_ he was stunned when Hiei repelled his Battle Aura easily.

"What's the matter?" Hiei taunted. "Are you through already?" blasting Bui to the wall, Hiei turned into the dragon itself and ended the fight with a punch that sent Bui crashing into the stands.

"Kill me." Bui requested, knowing he was defeated once more. "Before, when I fought and lost to Toguro, there was still the possibility of me becoming stronger. I toughened myself to my very limits over the prospect of once again fighting Toguro. However, Toguro has become even stronger. He, instead, opened up an overwhelming gap between our powers. And now, here I have been completely beaten by you as well. There's no longer any reason for me to live."

"If you want to die, then die on your own." Hiei snorted and leapt back into the demolished ring before Juri could complete her countdown. "See, I hate being dictated to."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. The Eerie Shadow of Toguro-Ani

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 26.

Disclaimers: Maybe I should play the lottery sometime so I can buy out some rights to Yu Yu Hakusho _and_ Sailor Moon. _Then_ I won't have to write any more of these disclaimers.

Chapter 26: The Eerie Shadow of Toguro-Ani

* * *

"What's the matter, Kuwabara?" Koenma asked, the group having retreated to the locker room. "You're all restless."

"I was just thinking that with this break lasting as long as this, that maybe Baa-san would be coming back." Kuwabara replied.

"Are you afraid of fighting Toguro-Ani?" Koenma realized.

"Just a bit." Kuwabara admitted. "If you like, do you want to fight him?"

"When it comes to fighting, I'm ready at any time," Koenma replied. "To run away!" he flashed his jet-pack.

"For the love of…" Kuwabara muttered. "You're not worth a damn! And you're supposed to stand in for Baa-san? If only Baa-san were here, then I could have had their boss, Sakyo, as my opponent."

"This isn't like you, Kuwabara." Yusuke chided. "Don't go counting on Baa-san. She's not coming back today."

"Hey, Kazuma." Shizuru retorted, the girls entering the room. "What are you backing away from?"

"You dumbass!" Kuwabara snapped. "I'm not backing away! I'm just… a little bit nervous, that's all."

"Kazuma, are you…?" Shizuru blinked.

"Is something the matter, Shizuru?" Botan asked.

"No, not really." Shizuru replied.

"Right…" Ami muttered, unconvinced.

_Kazuma's Reiki is different from the way it usually is._ Shizuru mused, lighting up her cigarette. "You are…" she looked at her sibling.

"Kazuma?" Yukina beamed. "I wanted you to do your best in the next match, so I bought you some stamina drinks."

"You didn't need to go to all that trouble." Kuwabara assured. "When Toguro-Ani goes against your man, Kuwabara, he'll be all worked over in 0.5 seconds. Your affections have definitely reached me."

"Maybe we're over-imagining things…" Ami sweatdropped. "He's back to normal."

"What's the rumbling?" Yusuke gaped, hearing heavy footsteps. "What the hell is happening?" he demanded, rushing out with Koenma and Kuwabara in tow.

"What is this guy?" Kuwabara was stunned to see the younger Toguro carrying the ring from the previous stadium on his back.

"Someone's awake." Ami joked, the genius pair seeing Hiei open his eyes.

"Where am I?" the half-fire demon asked. "How many hours have I been asleep?"

"We're in the waiting room." Kurama replied. "And you've been sleeping for about six hours."

"What about the Tournament?" Hiei demanded. "How about Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"They still haven't fought." Kurama explained. "Neither of them could sit still, so they went over to the arena."

"What?" Hiei demanded. "What's going on?"

"They've their hands full cleaning the stadium after you." Ami sighed. "The younger Toguro carried the tile ring from the previous stadium here, and at last, it's gotten to the point where the matches can go on. Seriously, some people don't have the word 'restrain' in their vocabulary." She cast a pointed look at the half-fire demon.

"Hiei, how about we go to?" Kurama suggested, after hearing Koto's announcement over the intercom.

* * *

"Sheesh, they're reconvening the matches and Baa-san _still_ hasn't come back?" Kuwabara muttered.

"Good grief, what an imbecile." Hiei retorted.

"Yusuke, why haven't you told Kuwabara about Genkai?" Kurama whispered.

"You're looking a little pale." Koenma remarked. "Are you going to concede the match and run away?"

"Don't put me in the same category as you!" Kuwabara snapped. "For me, taking care of that guy is a piece of cake."

* * *

"I'm going to settle this right away." Kuwabara swore, his Reiki crackling due to the Trial Sword.

"That sword is definitely trouble." Toguro-Ani admitted as Kuwabara charged at him. "I think I'll use that one trick." That said, he sent himself under the ring.

"You're mine!" Kuwabara declared, coming in for the kill. "What?" he was shocked to see Toguro-Ani sliced into half. "What's going on?"

Koto's declaration was cut off when Toguro-Ani came from behind, piercing Kuwabara from the back.

"It pleases me that you are so naïve that I was able to fool you." Toguro-Ani mocked, reappearing behind Kuwabara via a crack in the ground. "The one that you sliced was a living doll that I made out of my own body." He explained. "An imitation. I did feel pain." He recalled his outstretched hand. "But not as much as you are now. What's more, it's not just my shape that I can alter. I am also capable of relocating my internal organs, brains, and so forth into my arms and legs. I moved my entire self behind you through the soles of my feet, by drilling my way through the floor tiles. This is quite a handy instrument." He noted, claiming the Trial Sword's hilt. "Is it a memento from Genkai? Then again, after leaving a memento to a pupil so foolish as you, she won't be able to rest in peace, now that she's dead. What are you so surprised?" he chided, noticing Kuwabara's shocked expression. "Do you mean you didn't know? Genkai is dead. She's been killed."

"So, that's it…" Kuwabara realized. "Everyone else knew? Am I the only one… am I the only one who didn't know?"

"There's no need to grieve." Toguro-Ani chuckled, stabbing Kuwabara with his elongated fingers. "You'll be going where Genkai is very soon and I can pluck your heart right you're your pals are so cold." He mocked, withdrawing his fingers. "Nobody told you? All right then. Before you die, I'll explain it to you; how powerless and miserable you humans are, with a puppet show." He formed the young Genkai with his hand. "Once upon a time, there was a young man and a young woman. The woman's name was Genkai and she was a beauty without equal. And the man was my younger brother, and went by the name of Toguro. The two of them were friends who worked to master the martial arts. However, as the months and years went by, the woman grew hideously older."

"Brother!" the younger Toguro chided.

"It's okay, let me do this." Toguro-Ani assured. "Contrarily, the man used the power of the Demon World to better his marital arts, and he kept his youth. And so, the old woman became envious of the man, still in his youth, and challenged him to a duel. However, as heart-breaking as it may be, she met with defeat in her challenge." And ended the tale by stabbing Genkai's puppet. "And so, Genkai was killed by my brother, and has gone to heaven. Where she lived happily ever after."

"That tears it…" Kuwabara muttered, getting to his feet. "Completely."

"You're full of spirits, huh?" Toguro-Ani taunted. "However, I have your trump card here. You cannot cut through me with your Reiki alone. Die!" he turned his hand into a drill and shot it towards Kuwabara. "What does this mean?" he was stunned when the drill stopped. "I've stopped at the skin, and I can't stab any further."

"I'm going to make you…" Kuwabara hissed. "I'm going to make you pay! Burn in hell!"

"What?" Toguro-Ani was bombarded by Kuwabara's Rei Shuriken, the shards slicing him into pieces.

"You low-life." Kuwabara hissed as Koto continued her countdown. "This is your fault for making fun of Genkai Baa-san's death."

"Stop that." Toguro-Ani retorted, stopping Koto. "Your count is meaningless. To think you could shoot Reiki like shuriken knives from out where your sword emanates." He reattached himself. "You're cleverer than I expected. But it's not good to over-exert yourself. You see? You've got too many injuries to be releasing your Reiki in a way you're unaccustomed to. Moreover, unfortunately for you, that attack did no damage to me. As long as you don't crush my heart and brain, you have no chance of surviving. However, since I can move my heart and brain at will, there's no way you can tell where they are. I'm afraid I'm going to have you sprawl out on the ground. It's what suits you best." Extending his fingers, he pierced Kuwabara from the back, lifting him into the air. "Rot in hell!" he swung.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Kuwabara's Counterattack

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 27.

Disclaimers: Maybe I should play the lottery sometime so I can buy out some rights to Yu Yu Hakusho _and_ Sailor Moon. _Then_ I won't have to write any more of these disclaimers.

Chapter 27: Explosion of Anger! Kuwabara's Counterattack

* * *

"If I don't do at least this much, there's no telling what you'll try to do." Toguro-Ani remarked, pinning Kuwabara to the ground. "There's no use in struggling. Being stuck in so an unsightly a manner to the ground looks good on you. Even if you were able to get up from there, I am capable of moving my organs around at will. How about that? There's no way for you to attack me, is there? Don't go anticipating a ten-count defeat either. I'm going to lop off your head and kill you, see?"

"Don't worry." Kuwabara hissed. "I'm going to knock you flat. You can be sure of that."

"Fascinating." Toguro-Ani noted. "For someone in the position of a frog about to be dissected, you sure make me laugh. Go do your brawling in the next world." He formed a cleaving knife from his free hand. "Now then, let's put an end to the chit-chat."

_If I could just grab that…_ Kuwabara spotted the Trial Sword lying on the ground.

"I don't know what it is you plan to do next, but your time is over!" Toguro-Ani declared. "Die!"

"Sword, extend!" Kuwabara sent his Reiki over to the sword hilt, letting it hover in mid-air. "You're the one who's gonna get dissected." He snapped, slicing Toguro-Ani into pieces, the hilt returning to his hand.

"The count is unnecessary." Toguro-Ani cut Koto off. "I may have dropped my guard for a moment, but Kuwabara, once again you have failed to do any lethal damage to me." He rebuked, reattaching himself. "How do you like that? There's nothing you can do, is there? Once my body is all connected again, you're finished."

"This really _is_ a handy instrument." Kuwabara remarked, his Reiki taking the form of a racket. "It's changed its form to match my mood right now perfectly."

"What are you going to do…?" Toguro-Ani didn't like where this was going.

"It's true that without knowing where your weak spots are, there's no way for me to attack." Kuwabara admitted. "However, if I were to smash your entire body, what would happen then?" and slammed his upgraded Spirit Sword into the elder Toguro.

* * *

"Nice, Kuwabara." Yusuke grinned. "Are you all right? For a minute there, I wasn't sure what was going to happen."

"Why you…" Kuwabara growled, punching Yusuke across the face. "Why didn't you say anything about Baa-san getting killed? Am I the only one you left out of the loop? Did you think that if I found out about Baa-san being killed that I'll chicken out and run away?"

"Kuwabara," Kurama broke the fight. "The rest of us didn't hear it from Yusuke either. Somehow, we just realized it, and didn't feel the need to ask about it."

"Genkai-baa-san died right before my eyes." Yusuke confessed. "I asked Koenma to take Baa-san's place and help us out. I braced myself for the worst, knowing that all we could do is fight with those of us who were left. But even so, I still couldn't believe it, like it wasn't real. Even now, I think that maybe, by some chance, she'll suddenly come back here. And I felt that somehow, if I were to say that she had died, if I were to admit it, then she wouldn't come, and I couldn't say it."

"Uramashi." Kuwabara stopped Yusuke. "Win."

* * *

"Toguro," Sakyo cut in. "I will go. Referee, your mike." He requested. "Before the fourth match begins, I would like to make a wager. Naturally, I will be wagering that Toguro will be the winner. And what I am staking is my life. In other words, whoever wins this match will also include the win from the fifth match, making it worth two wins. Such is the value of a battle between Toguro and Uramashi Yusuke. Although I am in the position of team captain, I do not possess the martial force to satisfy the spectators. Instead, I declare here and now that I shall stake my life no Toguro's victory. That is, of course, if the other team captain and the tournament head office also say yes to this."

"I will stake my life on the victory of Uramashi Yusuke." Koenma declared. "I'm the one who got you caught up in all of this in the first place." He reminded Yusuke. "At least let me look a little cool doing so. Never mind that, it's this man named Sakyo that has me concerned. His eyes are the eyes of a person who has been through the gutter over and over again. The ambitions of a man who does not care about self-preservation; they bring about tremendously destructive actions that engulf not only others around him, but he himself as well. Such is nearly always the case. The one who can put a stop to such destructive actions is you, Yusuke, and you alone."

* * *

"Out of my way!" the younger Toguro snapped, cutting off his revived brother's rant. "You're in my way. Brother." And sent him flying into the air with a kick.

"Why, you!" Toguro-Ani roared, attacking his sibling. "You would strike your own brother, who together sold his soul with you for the sake of martial arts? You'll pay for this!"

"That has nothing to do with it." Toguro replied, taking out the elder Toguro via an uppercut. "I do not remember selling my character as well. I won't let anyone get in my way. Are you ready, Uramashi? This is one-on-one."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Confrontation of Destiny!

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 28.

Disclaimers: Maybe I should play the lottery sometime so I can buy out some rights to Yu Yu Hakusho _and_ Sailor Moon. _Then_ I won't have to write any more of these disclaimers.

Chapter 28: Confrontation of Destiny! The Tempestuous Battle of Captains Commences

* * *

"First, let's have a dry run to see whether or not those earlier attacks of yours were merely lucky shots in the heat of anger." Toguro suggested, Koto giving the fighters the go-ahead. "I think I'll start at 80 percent." And channelled his energy, the shockwave demolishing the ring around him, the out surge melting off the weaker Yokai.

_I feel so unusual to myself._ Yusuke mused. _My mood is unusually calm. They say that when you suffer a really horrible injury, you stop feeling pain. Maybe the same is true about fear._ With that, he charged at Toguro, the older male sending an uppercut at his chin, Yusuke's fist landing a punch at Toguro's stomach. The pair continued their fight, punches and kicks were thrown and dodged. Toguro then let loose a wave of energy, destroying most of the ring, the flying debris scratching Yusuke on the face.

"Pardon me." Toguro stopped in mid-punch. "It wouldn't be fair for me to attack you from this angle, huh?"

"I didn't know you were a feminist." Yusuke remarked, the camera panning aside to reveal the girls in the stands.

"You don't seem to be tense." Toguro noted. "Excellent. Now show me the power that Genkai turned over to you."

"Sure." Yusuke readied his attack. "I'll show it to you." He then cancelled his pending attack seconds later, opting for a head-on charge.

"Your punches are soft." Toguro stated, Yusuke hammering him with a volley of punches.

Yusuke dodged Toguro's next assault, landing a mid-air kick to the older man's face.

"I'm starting to get going a little stronger." Toguro warned, the rising rubble throwing Yusuke off balance.

Yusuke dodged the next punch, the impact reducing the rest of the ring into smithereens.

"Come on, shoot me." Toguro challenged. "I've given you some cover."

"Rei-gun!" Yusuke emerged from behind and released his charged-up attack.

Toguro had no choice but to take the blast head-on, the force pushing him out of the stadium and into the forest, before sending him crashing into a cliff.

"That's all there is to your power, is it?" Toguro asked, re-entering the stadium unscathed, having dug himself out of the rubble.

_Just by releasing his Ki, he broke through my Reiki guard._ Yusuke hissed, Toguro's sudden rise in energy shattered his barrier. _Even at 80 percent, is there still this much difference between us?_

"I was a fool to expect too much from you." Toguro admitted. "Not even you are worth fighting at 100 percent. I will settle this, the way I am, at 80 percent."

* * *

SailorStar9: And… cliff-hanger! Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Toguro's 100 Percent Terror

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 29.

Disclaimers: Maybe I should play the lottery sometime so I can buy out some rights to Yu Yu Hakusho _and_ Sailor Moon. _Then_ I won't have to write any more of these disclaimers.

Chapter 29: Toguro's 100 Percent Terror

* * *

"Sure enough, that was too much to hope for, the way I am." Yusuke admitted. Ripping off his left wristband, he revealed a glowing wrist cuff.

"Jureijo Shunogyo, huh?" Toguro mused, recognizing the glowing cuffs.

"I'm taking them off, Baa-san." Yusuke muttered. "Ante!" he released the restriction cuffs and powered up, his Reiki taking the form of a phoenix. Taking flight over the stadium, it hovered over its owner and Yusuke absorbed the released energy.

"Did you think you could beat me with those Jureijo on and your spiritual energy surpassed?" Toguro questioned.

"Maybe." Yusuke shrugged. "But sure enough, it turned out to be too much to expect."

"You've been treating me rather contemptuously, huh?" Toguro glared. "Come on. I will show you which one of us is testing the other. What?" he gaped, Yusuke suddenly vanishing and re-appearing before him.

Yusuke then rained punches on Toguro, finishing with an uppercut to the chin. Not giving Toguro any chance to recover, he landed a punch straight into Toguro's stomach, before continuing to rain punches on his unfazed opponent. _That was neither bloodlust nor fighting spirit._ He realized, jumping out of the crater he put Toguro in. _just by letting our eyes meet, I felt as if I was going to be killed._

"For the first time," the shrunken Toguro declared. "I've encountered a worthy opponent. Let's make this a good match." He added. "100 percent." The out surge of Yoki obliterating the audience as Toguro bulked up and released a ball of black energy from his mouth, darkening the arena.

_I can't move…_ Yusuke mused, rooted. _It's not fear. It's because I want to see him for myself at 100 percent. A finger flick?_ He was stunned when Toguro sent him flying. _Just by flicking his thumb, he created a bullet-like blast of air pressure._

"Figured it out, didn't you?" Toguro grinned. "Well then, now I will do it rapid-fire."

_How can they be so heavy?_ Yusuke winced, blocking off the blasts. _At this rate, my strength is going to wear down just blocking them._ "Filthy bastard!" he roared, jumping out of the smoke, readying a Reiki-powered punch which Toguro merely blocking with a thumb, before breaking Yusuke's left arm with a single punch.

"Shoot it with your full power." Toguro declared, seeing Yusuke powering up his Rei-Gan. "This may be your last chance."

"Don't you mock me!" Yusuke snapped, releasing his attack which Toguro merely diffused with a flex of his chest.

"From my viewpoint, as someone who used to be human, there is something that you are currently lacking." Toguro remarked. "A sense of impending crisis." He lifted Yusuke up by the shirt. "You don't, by any chance, still think you aren't going to die, are you?" and sent Yusuke flying into the stands with a punch.

* * *

SailorStar9: And… cliff-hanger again! Now that's done, read and review.


	31. A Trial to the Limits of Sorrow

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 30.

Disclaimers: Maybe I should play the lottery sometime so I can buy out some rights to Yu Yu Hakusho _and_ Sailor Moon. _Then_ I won't have to write any more of these disclaimers.

Chapter 30: Yusuke! A Trial to the Limits of Sorrow

* * *

"You've got it all wrong, don't you, Uramashi?" Toguro pressed. "All you have done to earn the right to fight against me in my 100 percent form. Right now, I could kill you with just one arm, and that would be more than enough. But if I did that, then there would be no meaning in me reaching 100 percent. I become 100 percent so that I could see your power at its greatest. So you have an obligation to me. You have an obligation to expend all of your energy at its maximum limit and fight me. Surely, that is ironclad logic."

* * *

"That bastard." Kuwabara growled. "He thinks he can say whatever he wants, without having to pay for it later."

"It's instinct." Koenma realized. "He's been living on nothing more than his fighting instinct."

* * *

"Instinct?" Toguro echoed. "Oh no. It is my sheer will. Put simply, fighting is my purpose in life. Instinct is no more than a means for survival. Like this is…" he declared, using the appendages on his back to absorb the souls of the fallen demons. "I get terribly hungry in my 10 percent form. I will devour them, starting with the weak ones. It won't take me twenty minutes to consume all the food here in the stadium. Are you sure you want to just sit idly like that? Your friends have come to cheer you on, haven't they?"

* * *

"He's doing anything he pleases." Shizuru growled. "That rotten muscle-bound bastard."

"You mustn't Shizuru." Yukina chided. "It's dangerous outside of this periphery that Puu has created for us."

* * *

"As fodder, you will shut up and watch." Toguro smirked, taking out the demons charging at him and absorbing their souls. "This fight is between me and Uramashi."

"Don't you…" Yusuke hissed, jumping at his opponent. "Don't you lump me in with you."

"So, it's anger, is it?" Toguro questioned, Yusuke's punch doing nothing to his head. "In order for you to draw out your power, you require anger? It's still not enough, huh?" he noted, catching Yusuke's fist with a hand.

* * *

"Yusuke…" Keiko muttered, seeing her partner being used as a punching bag. _What… what am I watching? Up until recently, Yusuke and I went to school together every day where he goofed off, and because of Yusuke, I was subjected to nothing but trouble. But then, when evening came, I still worried if he had anything to eat for dinner, and when morning came, I would drag him to school again. It was the same repetitive task, and got to be a little dull, but in a world filled with gentle light, it made a run of happy days. I believed it would go on like that forever, without any doubt. But now… even as badly injured as he is, Yusuke is fighting. That's it… this is a dream._ "It's that other thing that's reality. This is a dream, huh? Let's go home, Yusuke!"

* * *

"You can't go home anymore, Uramashi." Toguro taunted. "What's the matter? Can't you move? Are you going to wait like this until everyone is devoured?"

* * *

"Keiko." Botan urged, pulling Keiko back. "Snap out of it, Keiko. It's all right. Your Yusuke is going to win. If he loses here, there's no way he could face Genkai-shihan, is there? Yusuke is not going to lose."

"My, my, he's nothing but trouble." Genkai sighed.

"That voice just now…" Botan gaped, looking around.

"It couldn't be…" Ami breathed.

* * *

"I'm a different creature at 100 percent than I was before." Toguro mocked, his foot planted firmly against Yusuke's hands. "I will do anything it takes to draw out your power. Even something like this!" he fired a blast at the girls, the attack missing the spherical shield by inches. "Next time, I will hit them."

"Why you…!" Yusuke roared, jumped back up and renewing his attack.

"You disappoint me, Uramashi." Toguro chided, backhanding Yusuke into the stands. "I thought I had finally found someone I could fight all-out against. Your transgression in disappointing me is a serious one."

* * *

"20 plus years, huh?" Shizuru mused. "What a short life I've had."

"Shizuru, what kind of timid nonsense is that?" Botan scolded.

"Athena," Genkai voiced. "Can I trouble you to create a periphery realm for four?"

"That voice!" Botan gasped. "I knew it!"

"But how on earth…?" even Ami was stunned as Puu fluttered off.

"Baa-chan's spirit has possessed Puu." Shizuru realized.

* * *

"I have to interrupt you here, right at the climax." Genkai cut in. "Toguro! You want to see the depths of Yusuke's power, right? I'll tell you the quickest way to do so. It's by taking his friends and killing them."

"Baa-san, what's come over you all of a sudden?" Yusuke demanded.

"Right now, he's unable to draw out his true power by himself." Genkai continued. "Unless one of his friends dies before his eyes, he will not awaken."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Yusuke snapped.

"One way of another, everyone here is going to die at this rate." Genkai reminded. "If, by sacrificing one of them, you are able to draw out your true abilities, that's what you'd want, right?"

"Don't joke about that!" Yusuke roared. "I misjudged you, you dirty hag! Are you saying that all will be well if I watch on as one person dies for everyone else?"

"Yusuke, this is the world that you've stuck your nose into." Genkai scolded, smacking him across the face. "No matter what you do, there's no helping those who are weak."

"That is something I've thought of as well, as a last resort." Toguro admitted, knocking the conversing pair apart with two air pressure darts. "If you are so inexperienced that you cannot even control your own power, then I suppose there's nothing else I can do. You will do." He turned to the Uramashi Team. "For the sake of drawing out Uramashi's power, which is to say, for my sake, you will die."

"Stop it, Toguro!" Yusuke demanded, rushing to stop Toguro from killing Kuwabara.

"Out of my way." Toguro punched him off. "You're pathetic, Uramashi." He tsked. "You are powerless." He whispered, reappearing beside Yusuke and slammed his head into the ground.

"Don't, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, the redhead charging forward, his Spirit Sword in hand.

Toguro merely smirked and plunged his hand into Kuwabara's chest, killing him.

"Uramashi…" Kuwabara started. "You're more than just this, aren't you? Don't disappoint me."

"How about that?" Toguro inquired, Kurama and Koenma hurrying over. "Has that motivated you a little? Or is just one of them not enough? In which case, shall I have another one of them die?" _A cold shiver? Me?_ He mused, Yusuke's aura brimming around him.

"I'm pitiful." Yusuke muttered. "I couldn't even save one of my own. That was unforgiveable. And more than anyone else, I cannot forgive myself."

"You've snapped, huh?" Toguro smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: And… cliff-hanger again! Now that's done, read and review.


	32. A Final Full Power

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 30.

Disclaimers: Maybe I should play the lottery sometime so I can buy out some rights to Yu Yu Hakusho _and_ Sailor Moon. _Then_ I won't have to write any more of these disclaimers.

Chapter 31: Death Battle Concluded! A Final Full Power

* * *

"That was unforgivable…" Yusuke muttered, his Reiki engulfing the arena. "For not being able to save my friend, more than anyone else, I cannot forgive myself."

_A cold shiver._ Toguro mused. _I can't help but admit that that's what it is. This is a shiver. Anxiety and anticipation are equally controlling my body. This may be the first time I've been in a fight where I could not foresee the outcome. What an unprecedented feeling of tension. _"This is indeed the fight I was hoping for." He declared. "This is also how you were hoping it would turn out. Be grateful to me, Uramashi. You are now indisputably strong. You are approaching the same status of strength that I possessed!" he charged in.

"I'm not like you…" Yusuke corrected.

"How are you different?" Toguro demanded, sending Yusuke into the wall with a punch. "Get up." He snapped. "That shouldn't have hurt you that badly. The power I hit you with is the same. However, the damage you take should not be as great. If that is not strength, then what is it?"

"It's true, my body doesn't hurt the way it used to." Yusuke admitted.

"Uramashi, does it pain your heart?" Toguro taunted. "It's like having the measles. Once you get over it, you'll never suffer from it again. Right now, you are being tormented by your feelings of powerlessness, right? Don't you want to be stronger? More and more. You'll reach the same state as I have. Even if it means discarding everything else. Now is the time. Believe me. Power is everything."

"I'm different from you." Yusuke stated. "I can't discard them."

"Can't discard them?" Toguro echoed.

"I was able to make it this far because everyone else was there." Yusuke confessed.

"You're soft!" Toguro retorted. "All you need is yourself. Can't you understand that? It appears you won't understand unless I get another one of them to die. Let go of me." He glared, Yusuke stopping him in mid-stride.

"At some level, I yearned to be like you." Yusuke admitted. "Even as I was nearly having the piss scared out of me, I yearned after your strength. Despite what Baa-san told me again and again, I wanted your type of strength, even if it meant tossing everything else aside."

"That's the way you have to be." Toguro confirmed.

"No, I can't." Yusuke objected. "Baa-san told me, right at the end… I've finally realized the weight of that which you have discarded. I will not discard it. I will safeguard it, even if I have to cling to it."

"You are Genkai's pupil, all right." Toguro snorted. "Being at the level, and all."

"I won't let you kill anyone else." Yusuke swore. "As such, I'm going to beat you."

"I doubt you could." Toguro retorted, only to be cut short when Yusuke slammed a punch across his face, which was quickly followed up by a huge Rei-Gun blast that tunnelled a hole right through the wall.

"This next blast is my last one." Yusuke declared. "I'm going to put all of my power into this blast. Take the power you got in exchange for discarding your soul and use all of it, _all_ of it, to come after me. I will tear down everything about you, and win."

"That's a good look." Toguro noted, righting his neck. "Up to now, I've beaten everybody who challenged me with that look and stepped over their corpses. At those times, no matter how weak the opponent was, I used my full power. And now, I can use more power than ever before. Let's finish this! Full power!" he transformed again. "100 percent of 100 percent. If you are going to be the greatest at one thing, you have to toss aside everything else. In the end, not being able to do that is what makes you only half a man."

"Tossed aside, you say?" Yusuke snorted. "That's not true. You've run away from them. You ran away from it all." _I won't run. I won't toss them aside._ Readying his final shot, he stood ready. _Let all the power within me come together. I don't care if I'm never able to shoot this again. I don't care if I kick the bucket. I just want to shoot all the power I have in this one blast._ "Take this!" he roared. "Rei-Gun!"

Toguro charged, blocking the energy sphere with his hands, the sheer force slowly pushing him back. Crushing the energy ball with his hands, he dispelled it. "I give you my thanks, Uramashi." He stated, approaching the unconscious Yusuke. "I've never been able to put out that much power. Is this the strain caused by going beyond 100 percent?" he wondered, his outer skin cracking. _When fighting someone else, you can put out 120 percent of your power._ He mused, the shell breaking apart. _That is what your strength is._ With that, he fell over before Yusuke.

* * *

"Juri!" Koto shouted down her mike Juri backing off from the white form of the dead Toguro.

"Contestant Uramashi is the victor!" both announcers chorused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. A New Prologue

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 32.

Disclaimers: Maybe I should play the lottery sometime so I can buy out some rights to Yu Yu Hakusho _and_ Sailor Moon. _Then_ I won't have to write any more of these disclaimers.

Chapter 32: A New Prologue

* * *

"Athena…" Genkai took her place beside the Goddess incarnate one night, the girl having awoken from another recurring prophetic dream. "Another one?"

"Yes." Athena nodded. "And I fear…" she looked at the moon. "This one enemy won't be as easy to defeat as before."

* * *

"Genkai-shihan!" Kidō burst into the dojo some time later, Yanagisawa carrying the dead Kaito in his arms, the teen genius' soul floating above the body. "We have trouble!"

"Oh dear." Ami blinked.

"Set him down." Genkai instructed, the two boys making space for Kaito's body.

Willing Kaito's soul to her, Athena forced the spirit back into its owner's body.

"Say," Genkai smirked. "I have an idea."

"I don't like that look, Genkai-shihan." Athena warned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. The Terrifying Truth! A New Mystery

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). This is Chapter 33.

Disclaimers: Maybe I should play the lottery sometime so I can buy out some rights to Yu Yu Hakusho _and_ Sailor Moon. _Then_ I won't have to write any more of these disclaimers.

Chapter 33: The Terrifying Truth! A New Mystery

* * *

"Magnificent." Kido praised, after Yusuke explained his reason for knocking out 'Kuwabara' who turned out to be Yana in disguise. "I'm impressed."

"Stop jerking around!" Yusuke snapped. "Return Kuwabara to us."

"Next, is your turn." Botan agreed.

"No, I don't get a turn." Kidō corrected. "We return Kuwabara to you, and that's where it ends. Before that, though, let's have the persons who were working behind the scenes come forward."

"Baa-san… even Ami is in this too?" Yusuke gaped as the two females exited. "What the hell is this?"

"We're so sorry!" Kidō dropped to his knees. "We truly are very sorry!"

"There's no need for you to apologize." Ami assured.

"I'm the one that came up with most of this, anyway." Genkai agreed.

"Shihan, that really wasn't very nice of you." Kurama chuckled. "I had a vague idea that you would be behind something like this."

"I don't get this at all!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Kurama, I'm begging you. Explain this to me so that I can understand it."

"This was all done to make introductions." Kurama explained. "If in somewhat poor taste. That about describes it, right?"

"I suppose so." Genkai admitted. "But we didn't do this for the fun of it. We wanted everyone to experience for themselves the abilities of these guys' Territories, which are about more than just power."

"Kurama, when did you realize?" Botan inquired.

"Once we got into this atelier." Kurama replied. "If these guys wanted to, if they were more underhanded, they could have defeated us in any number of ways. Since they didn't do so, it must have meant that there was some purpose for this. Besides, you know all of us so well, and I couldn't think of anyone else who would do this in such a roundabout way."

"I still don't see the reason for this." Hiei cut in. "Why was it necessary to go so far to have us understand their abilities like this?"

"The four of you are strong." Ami admitted. "However, first of all, we wanted you to see that, depending on the method, there were still people out there that are able to kill you. Hiei, you had your soul taken from you in Kaito's Territory. Inadvertent though it may have been."

"What's this?" Yusuke echoed. "Hiei? You got captured too? What am I going to do with you?"

"Yusuke, the same is true of you!" Genkai snapped.

"If I'd known what my opponent's Territory was, I wouldn't have slipped up like that." Yusuke snorted.

"And do you think a real enemy would take the trouble to voluntarily reveal their ability to you?" Ami reminded. "Being caught by your opponent means your death."

"Still, you keep talking about enemies, and these guys aren't the ones, right?" Yusuke pressed. "So, who the hell is?"

"Kido, tell them." Genkai instructed.

"We all went to consult Genkai about our strange powers." Kido narrated. "That's when we learnt about Uramashi's incredible Spiritual power. The truth is, we've only been in possession of these abilities since just recently, and they came upon us abruptly."

"Abruptly?" Yusuke blinked.

"It's the effect of a hole to the Demon World." Ami explained. "A boundary tunnel connecting the Human World to the Demon World."

"You don't mean…" Kurama breathed.

"The very same thing that Sayko, the owner of the Dark Tournament, was trying to do." Ami confirmed.

"I heard everything from Baa-san." Kuwabara stated, entering from the door. "There's someone trying to open a doorway to the Demon World. A ridiculously, dangerously, huge doorway of darkness."

"The look on your ace doesn't match your outfit." Yusuke pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara retorted. "I know! Come on, give me back my clothes, you!" he stormed towards the unconscious Yana.

"But Sayko is supposed to have died." Botan reminded. "Who in the world could be…?"

"Sakyo died for sure." Genkai confirmed. "That probably means that there's someone out there who wishes to carry out Sayko's wishes."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
